


Diario de un gran amor

by franchiulla38



Category: SwanQueen - Fandom
Genre: F/F
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-26
Updated: 2018-06-14
Packaged: 2019-05-14 03:44:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 47,912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14761967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/franchiulla38/pseuds/franchiulla38
Summary: Traducción del fic del mismo título escrito por FanaticaPorler. Idioma original: portugués.Sinopsis: Al encontrarse totalmente lacerada por el amor platónico que siente por Emma y viendo su sufrimiento aumentado ante la devastadora y reciente noticia de su compromiso, Regina encuentra consuelo y apoyo en la escritura y en los desahogos en su diario, un nuevo amigo que la acompaña días tras día. Pero, ¿y si por simple azar, por un broma del destino o sencillamente por una de esas tantas maneras secretas que la vida encuentra para intentar cruzar caminos y almas, ese diario tan cargado de los secretos más profundos de un corazón que ama cayese en las manos de Emma, y pudiera leer cada palabra y cada dolorosa línea escrita por Regina? ¿Sería ese el fin de una gran amistad o el inicio de una hermosa historia de amor?





	1. Querido diario...

 

_El amor es el fuego que arde sin verse_

_Es herida que duele y no se siente_

_Es un contentarse descontento_

_Es dolor que desatina sin doler_

_Es un estar preso por deseo_

_Es servir a quien vence, el vencedor_

_Es tener con quien nos mata la lealtad_

_Tan contrario a sí es el mismo amor_

_(Monte Castelo-Legión Urbana)_

**Varias veces antes de comprarte, pensé: ¿qué tienes en tu cabeza de chorlito, Regina? ¿No crees que estás ya algo vieja para tener un diario, eh? ¡Deja de actuar como una adolescente confusa con la vida! Creo que incluso tú, mi querido cuaderno de hojas aún casi totalmente intocadas, si tuvieras vida, estarías pensando exactamente lo mismo y riéndote en mi cara al constatar tal absurdo…una mujer de mi edad volviéndose loca y conversando abiertamente con un montón de papales presos a un objeto inanimado. Pero, ¿quieres saber una cosa, querido diario? No me importa…no me importa lo más mínimo prestarme al ridículo o a cualquier cosa que eso signifique o que parezca ser. Pues es aquí contigo donde tendré la oportunidad de actuar como nunca podría actuar ahí fuera, en el mundo real o con cualquier persona cercana a mí, es aquí y ahora, sentada en mi escritorio, en el abrigo del atardecer en mi cuarto, con este bolígrafo en mis manos, mis gafas de montura gruesa y mi café, cuando me permitiré ser libre, ser yo misma, y poder finalmente hablar sobre mis más profundos sentimientos y secretos. Prepárate, pues tendrás que soportarme, y espero que estés preparado para aguantar el tipo ante todos los desahogos y lamentos de un corazón golpeado, dilacerado y partido como el mío…un corazón del que tengo la más absoluta certeza que ya no sería más el mismo, no después de ella y de todo el alboroto que causó en mi vida y en mi alma…no después de Emma Swan.**

**Querido diario (sí, me siento como una muchachita boba comenzando así, con esa frase tan tópica, pero eso no importa), fue difícil…admitir para mí misma lo que sentía por Emma, fue un acto de valor y coraje. ¿Por qué difícil, me preguntas? Sencillo: porque Emma no corresponde a mis sentimientos, nunca corresponderá y tengo plena consciencia de eso, ni podría esperar que fuera diferente, a fin de cuentas, ¿quién fue la causante de todo su sufrimiento durante toda una vida? ¿Por haberla apartado de sus padres? ¿Por haberla hecho vivir una soledad durante tantos años? Es por esas y otras causas que Emma nunca me amará, y yo sé también que no soy digna de su amor. Es exactamente por esas cosas que nunca he tenido el coraje de decirle a ella todo lo que siento, y nunca lo tendré. Pero ella te quiere, probablemente me dirías. Sí, yo siento que Emma me quiere, pero porque Emma es buena, tiene un corazón puro y noble, ella vio lo que había de mejor en mí y me salvó de las tinieblas de todas las formas posibles, pero su amor por mí es el de una amiga, de una hermana…un amor fraterno que nació entre nosotras desde que comenzamos poco a poco a entendernos y a hacer todo la una por la otra, a estar siempre ahí, una para la otra, siempre ser la salvación, la una de la otra. Plantamos la semilla de la amistad y compañerismo que gradualmente fue germinando. El amor de Emma por mí permaneció de esa forma fraterna, pero infelizmente no fue lo que ocurrió conmigo…porque mi amor por ella evolucionó a otro nivel.**

**Amo a Emma Swan con todas mis fuerzas y con toda la profundidad más oculta y secreta de mi alma, profundidad esa que me hiere, me hace daño y corta mi corazón en mil pedazos. ¿Los trozos? No consigo recogerlos…se quedan ahí, pequeñitos y puntiagudos, queriendo recordarme cuánto no es correspondido mi amor y haciendo que sangre hasta que ya no quede la más mínima gota de esperanza en mí…y cuando todo eso se evapora, después de tanto aliviarme en lágrimas doloridas y calientes en la calladas noches repetitivas de llanto incesante agarrada a mi almohada, tan buen compañero en esas horas inquietas, solo me queda el vacío…un grande, doloroso e incómodo vacío, que insiste en decirme sin rodeos: tu cuerpo aquí se esconde y descansa, pero ¿y tu alma? Esa no se encuentra aquí, esa reposa en un lugar bien lejos, intentando en vano apartarse de todos los dolores y agonías de un amor platónico. Dulce ilusión…pues tu alma, que tanto se empeña en resguardarse, solo se engaña al conectarse, aunque sea en los sueños más profundos, con la dueña de los cabellos rubios brillantes como el Sol y de los ojos verdes más expresivos y sensibles que hacen que un único hundimiento en ellos sea peligroso y no haya regreso.**

**Dicen que los ojos son el espejo del alma…y los ojos de Emma son la puerta para la confusión de mi espíritu. Siempre tuvimos esa conexión, nunca huimos de la mirada de la otra, pero ya hace mucho tiempo que no consigo sustentar la mirada de Swan con la misma fuerza de antes, y creo que ella se ha dado cuenta. Hundirme en aquellas esmeraldas es sentir mis piernas temblar, es estremecerme de la cabeza a los pies en una mezcla embriagadora de amor, pasión, dolor y deseo…es caer en un abismo sin fondo y sin vuelta, es peligro de querer gritar todo lo que está preso en mi garganta desde hace tanto tiempo y no poder hacer tal cosa, es tener el deseo amenazador de cogerla en mis brazos en un beso ardiente que demuestre todos mis sentimientos, es deleitarme con la placentera ilusión de ser desnudada por ella, tanto de cuerpo como de alma, y ser tomada en sus brazos para que ella pudiera amarme, y yo, finalmente, pudiese ser amada. ¡Desnúdame, Emma, porque es eso lo que más deseo! ¡Desnúdame sencillamente con tu mirada que me hace sentirme tan en paz, desnúdame con tus fuertes manos y con tu cuerpo apretado al mío, desvísteme de todas mis ropas, sean estas visibles que cubren mi piel, sean aquellas invisibles que uso como capa protectora al esconderme de mis sentimientos y de mis miedos a través de grandes murallas! Derrumba esos muros sin demora, es lo que mi pecho dilacerado grita internamente incluso teniendo la dolorosa conciencia y certeza de que no me harás ese favor. Y por eso, sangro, Emma, sangro tanto…y solo tú podrías cortar este sangrado. Me protejo de ti, pero deseando que me veas, que veas lo que nadie ve, que me sientas y que me desvendes…que desvendes todos mis misterios, aquellos en los que nadie se adentra. Me escondo de ti, pero queriendo desesperadamente que me encuentres, y me sujeto buscando ferozmente que me liberes. Que me liberes de esta armadura con la que me cubrí para protegerme del miedo ante todo lo que siento por ti, y desates las amarras que me sofocan dentro de este amor reprimido.**

**Amar a Emma ha sido mi perdición y mi reencuentro, mi dolor y también mi libertad, en un entrelazado complejo, confuso y tortuoso de diversas sensaciones, como pájaros que vuelan felices a cielo abierto, y también como pájaros que son heridos en un inesperado ataque. Pues, el simple pensamiento de sus labios tocando los míos, aunque sabiendo que eso nunca sucederá, me trae agonía pero al mismo tiempo me lleva a una indescriptible sensación de paz. Una dulce e inquietante ambigüedad…Todo bien, querido diario, no te preocupes, estoy bien…solo déjame vivir en la dulce ilusión de poder tener a Emma en mis brazos y en el sueño imposible y distante de sentir el toque de su cuerpo en el mío y de tener impregnado su aroma en mi piel y en mi alma después de una intensa noche de amor. Aquel dulce, maravilloso e embriagador aroma a canela que hace que me sienta más viciada por estar cerca de ella…Permíteme soñar, solo sentir la calidez del acto de soñar, pues solo me queda eso. Es lo más próximo a lo que he conseguido llegar y me conformo con eso.**

**Ayer quizás haya pasado el peor dolor sentido hasta ahora desde que guardo mis sentimientos por Emma. Se ha comprometido con Killian Jones, y encima me enteré por casualidad, cuando mi hermana prácticamente me restregó su anillo de pedida en mi cara…¿pero de qué me sorprendo? Eso pasaría algún día, ¿no? Al final, Swan fue literalmente hasta el fin del mundo para salvar al pirata dueño de su corazón. A mí solo me quedó quedarme a su lado y ayudarla, como siempre he hecho, o sea: fui, dicho con todas las palabras, al infierno junto con ella y su familia para rescatar a Hook de la muerte. Y aquí están ahora ellos, prometidos y enamorados. Y yo, como siempre, asistiendo a la pareja desde un palco. Quizás, sea ese mi sino: siempre perder, si no para la muerte, para otra persona, a aquellos a los que entregué mi corazón…fue así con Daniel, con Robin, ¿por qué sería diferente con Emma?**

**Pero jamás olvidaré aquel abrazo, querido diario…aquel abrazo apretado y diferente a todos los otros que Emma ya me concedió, un abrazo lleno de recelos…¿quizás dudas? ¿O es mi cabeza poniéndome trampas? Le deseé felicidades…y ella, en medio de mis cabellos, susurró en mi oído, con voz tomada y baja, solo para que yo escuchase: “¡No me dejes, Regina…nunca te apartes de mi lado…por favor!” Sus palabras tuvieron un enrome impacto en mi corazón. Como si eso fuera posible, Emma…como si fuera posible conseguir liberarme de mi prisión perpetua que es hundirme en el mar verde de tus ojos y en el duce encanto de tu sonrisa…puedo sufrir eternamente por ti, pero, ¿dejarte? Eso es algo que a mi cabeza le gustaría conseguir hacer, pero mi corazón jamás lo permitiría…**

**Diario de Regina, página 1**

 

**Flashback on**

**Día anterior**

_-Emma- dijo ella con ojos humedecidos, ya con su voz tomada –Estoy feliz por ti, de verdad que lo estoy…-usuales palabras dichas de boca para fuera, sin un atisbo de sinceridad, ¿sería egoísmo no estar diciendo ninguna verdad?_

_Acercándose a la rubia que la miraba como si esperase algún otro tipo de reacción, la abrazó fuerte, aguantando con mucha dificultad las lágrimas que insistían terriblemente en escaparse de sus ojos. Bajo la mirada atenta de todos los presentes en la casa, el abrazó duró más de lo esperado, así como su apretón también fue más intenso de lo que Regina hubiera podido imaginar. Swan la agarraba con fuerza, y cuando la morena intentó salir sutilmente, fue sorprendida por un apretón aún más fuerte de la otra, prensándola contra el cuerpo de la mujer que turbaba todo su ser. Sintió un escalofrío recorrerle la columna y el aire se enrareció al sentir el aliento caliente y escuchar el susurro casi inaudible de la rubia en su oído_

_-¡No me dejes, Regina…_ _nunca te apartes de mi lado…por favor!- y después de eso, ante la grandeza del arrebatamiento por esas palabras de Emma, Regina solo recuerda haber necesitado que la rubia la apretase aún más para no desfallecer allí mismo en sus fuertes brazos, debido a que la fuerza en sus piernas se había evaporado._

**(Regina)**

Necesitaba tomar el aire, respirar y organizar mis pensamientos, que se encontraban en total desorden y luchaban por un cierto lugar en mi cabeza. Con todo el cuidado, me quité las gafas, masajeando mis sienes, bebí el último sorbo de café de la taza y con todo el aprecio y cariño del mundo, guardé el cuaderno de linda portada marrón adornado con bellos dibujos de flores, con las palabras “Diario-Regina Mills”, en el último cajón de la cómoda bajo algunas prendas de ropa. Mi más nuevo amigo se quedaría ahí y reposaría tranquilamente hasta su próxima cita conmigo. Cerré el cajón con llave y esta la escondí en otro cajón secreto de mi vestidor. Me puse algo ligero y me marché rumbo a mi destino.

Aquel sitio siempre me traía una sensación de paz…la colina en lo alto de la ciudad. Desde allí, era posible ver toda Storybrooke, la pequeña y acogedora ciudad envuelta en su momento de tranquilidad, a veces, raro, pues de un momento a otro, todo podría cambiar allí. Esa ciudad que yo creé era una cajita de sorpresas. Sonreí con esa reflexión.

El sol se iba escondiendo poco a poco detrás de las montañas a lo lejos, bañando el cielo limpio de otoño con tonos anaranjados y rosas, las pequeñitas estrellas a lo lejos peleaban por aparecer, dando a aquella inmensidad azul un maravilloso contraste. El viento soplaba ligero llevando consigo algunas hojas secas perdidas y separadas de sus árboles. La temperatura era agradable. Siempre me encantó el otoño, y estar allí totalmente sola era reconfortante y me trajo incluso una pequeña sensación de alegría y alivio. Conseguí sonreír sin tener que forzar los músculos de la cara para eso, por primera vez desde ayer, cuando me solté del abrazo de Emma. Luchaba conmigo misma para no pensar en cuánto me gustaría que la rubia estuviera aquí conmigo ahora, apreciando toda la calma y la liviandad de este bello paisaje.

En mitad de mis devaneos, me asusto con el toque de mi móvil en el bolsillo posterior de mis pantalones, y veo bruscamente interrumpidos mis pensamientos. Me extraña y frunzo el ceño al ver el nombre que aparece en la pantalla.

-¿Diga?- atiendo al cuarto toque, aprensiva

-¿Regina?

-Sí, soy yo…di, Blanca. ¿Ha pasado algo? Tú casi nunca me llamas al móvil…

-Perdona si te molesto, Regina…es que quería hablar de forma más privada contigo. No sabía si estarías acompañada, en la alcaldía o en tu casa.

-No me molestas de forma alguna. Puedes hablar

-Es que…- parecía avergonzada al proferir las palabras –quería saber si mañana o pasado, me podrías acompañar a comprar algunas cosas para el ajuar de Emma. Y yo…bueno…también me gustaría conversar contigo sobre mi hija…

 


	2. La echo de menos

 

**A veces me gustaría ser una minúscula gota de rocío que se esconde y brilla durante la noche, para pocas horas después del amanecer poder desaparecer por completo en cuanto los primero rayos solares inciden sobre las verdes hojas colgantes de un árbol florido de primavera. Porque el rocío se siente en paz en el período nocturno, se queda ahí, disfrutando silenciosamente su soledad bañada de una linda e intensa noche de luna, mientras las estrellas centelleantes danzan y giran haciendo innumerables contrastes con las sombras esparcidas por todos los lados y lugares. ¿Esa soledad sería deprimente? ¡Pues claro que no, querido diario! Es un estar solo cargado de armonía y paz, en que no tener a nadie cerca trae una increíble sensación de liviandad, sin vestigios de tristeza o agonía…sí, sin duda sería maravilloso poder convertirme en esa gota de rocío, por lo menos durante el período doloroso que envuelve el compromiso y el matrimonio de Emma…nadie lo iba a notar, desaparecería durante el día, cuando todos estuviesen ocupados y felices haciendo planes para la boda tan esperada, y reaparecería por la noche, pudiendo estar libre de todo ese alborozo y multitud, estando, finalmente, solo a solas con mi dolor…**

**Dolor este que viene intensificándose más y más…creemos que en algún momento va a anestesiarse, puede incluso funcionar para otras personas, pero definitivamente, no funciona conmigo. Esa tristeza ya me dilaceraba el pecho y hacía que mi corazón sangrara desde que Emma comenzó a tener una mínima relación con Hook, y ahora con la petición de mano, solo hace que me rasgue toda por dentro, sin piedad, sin momentos para el descanso o para el recreo. Si Swan supiera cuánto sufrimiento y angustia cargo tras mi sonrisa siempre lista para ayudar y de mis ojos siempre pasando confianza…Ah, Emma, ¡cómo quisiera que lo notases! ¡Cómo quisiera que cuestionases por qué te llevo evitando desde un tiempo para acá! ¡Cómo me gustaría que agarrases firmemente mi brazo e hicieras que te confesara todo!...Porque solo así es que conseguiría realizar eso: si tú me obligases.**

**Si preguntas, querido diario, cuándo empecé a amar a Emma, con certeza te diría, sin pestañear: desde el primer encuentro, desde el primer intercambio de miradas, el primer hundimiento en aquel mar esmeralda, desde el primer “hola”, y desde los muchos momentos en que la odié e incluso planeé su muerte…aún no era capaz de percibir, lógicamente, pero la semillita del amor fue plantada en mi corazón en aquel mismo momento, y a partir de allí, Emma fue la responsable en hacerla germinar, regándola y alimentándola con todo cuidado y cariño. Swan la regó con las aguas dulces y profundas de su propia confianza depositada en mí, siempre inquebrantable, incluso con todos diciéndole que yo no cambiaría y ante tantas pruebas del ser perverso que fui en otro tiempo. Ella la alimentó con su comprensión y su paciencia, incluso en las muchas veces que la traté con rudeza e ignorancia. Y, por fin, Emma la fertilizó con el ingrediente más precioso de todos: el amor…pues Swan consiguió amarme cuando todos me odiaban y despreciaban, un amor fraterno sí, pero ella me amó verdaderamente en su forma más pura y completa, y ese sentimiento me trajo el mayor presente que ella podría darme: me ayudó a tener de vuelta la confianza y el amor de nuestro hijo, nuestro bien más preciado. Y yo finalmente ya no puede huir de los encantos y de las mil sensaciones que esa mujer formidable causaba en mí. Incluso no siendo correspondida de la misma forma, mi querido diario, nunca me arrepentiré de amarla, y mucho menos de amar a una mujer como Emma. Amarla es un privilegio, por más que siga sufriendo por no tenerla en mis brazos o de la forma en que quisiera, siento mucha felicidad de amar a una persona como Emma, extremadamente bella por fuera, pero sobre todo linda y luminosa por dentro…no en vano es la Salvadora, mi dulce Emma, dueña de los ojos verdes más lindos e intensos que el mundo jamás haya visto, dueña de la sonrisa más hipnotizadora, capaz de derrumbar ejércitos y, sobre todo, dueña de mi corazón…lo tienes en tus manos, y puedes ser capaz de hacer con él lo que quieras, por mucho que no tengas idea de eso…pero te dejo libre, mi amor, porque amar es eso: dejar al ser amado libre como un pájaro, para que pueda alzar el vuelo que desea su corazón, libre como un golfo, para que pueda nadar en los mares de sus deseos y sueños…aprendí que amar es ver a la persona que se ama feliz y estar feliz por ella, incluso no estando a su lado, incluso cuando su destino no esté ligado al tuyo…querría mucho que tú fueras mi tan esperado final feliz, Emma, pero creo que no te merezco…y, si tú estás feliz, yo lo estoy por ti, aquí o en cualquier lugar al que la vida nos lleve, mi dolor por no tenerte será sustituido por la alegría que sentiré al saber y sentir que tú estás feliz, estés donde estés.**

**Como diría una canción que un día escuché**

**¡Es solo amor! Es solo amor**

**Que conoce lo que es verdad**

**El amor es bueno, no quiero el mal**

**No siente envidia o se vanagloria.**

**Y así yo sigo caminando, sabiendo que la rubia de los ojos verdes no saldrá de mi corazón, pero que siempre estaré feliz por la felicidad de ella…**

**Mi buen amigo, aquí termino esta página, pues tengo un compromiso con Blanca…era lo que me faltaba, la madre de Emma, mi ex hijastra, me llamó para que fuera con ella a hacer compras para el ajuar de Swan…¡Por Dios! ¿No había otra persona para escoger como ayudante y acompañante en esa misión? ¿Tengo que ser yo? Es el colmo del azar…debo haber pegado chicle en la cruz y bailado encima de ella para merece esto…Te confieso que por poco no le doy una disculpa cualquiera para no ir, pero una única cosa que ella dijo me dejó intrigada, preocupada e instigó mi curiosidad: quiere conversar de Emma conmigo…¿qué habrá sucedido? Espero que no sea nada relacionado con el detestable pirata de ojos maquillados…hasta pronto, querido cuaderno.**

**Diario de Regina. Página 2.**

**(Regina)**

Cerré el diario y lo guardé en el sitio elegido como escondite secreto, en el último cajón de mi cómoda, y escondí las llaves. Aún era temprano, cuando acabé de escribir; me puse una ropa ligera de paseo, unos pantalones y zapatos de tacón bajo y una blusa color vino sin mangas ni botones. Tomé mi desayuno compuesto de tostadas y café, me lave rápidamente los dientes, cogí mis gafas de sol y me dirigí a mi coche, resoplando. El día estaba despejado, soleado y cálido, y sería largo…enseguida estaba parada frente a la casa de Blanca, pitando. Habíamos planeado el tan solicitado paseo de compras para el ajuar de Emma para el día siguiente de su llamada.

La figura de Blanca apareció en la puerta con un vestido beige, saludándome frenéticamente, pidiendo que entrara y esperara. Cerré el coche y fui hasta ella, saludándola con dos besos en las mejillas.

-Estoy ligeramente atrasada…- me fue diciendo, avergonzada –Entra un momento, en diez minutos, bajo, espérame en la sala

Reviré los ojos y sonreí, acompañándola.

-¿Qué novedad hay en que estés atrasada?- respondí y ella me sacó la lengua y se rió, mientras desaparecía escaleras arriba.

Cuando me estaba sentando en el sofá para esperar a Blanca, aquella voz dulce y conocida que hacía que todo mi vello se pusiera de punta se hizo oír.

-¿Regina?- Emma salió de la cocina en cuanto notó que alguien había llegado. Tenía en su rostro la sonrisa más radiante del mundo. _Joder, contrólate, Regina_

-Hola, Swan…- dije, carraspeando y bajando rápidamente la cabeza, sin conseguir sustentar su mirada por más tiempo.

Ella no le dio importancia a eso, vino hacia mí a paso largo y me abrazó apretadamente. Pude sentir todo aquel aroma dulce a canela emanando de su piel y de sus cabellos…¡Dios, esto es una tortura! Parece que Emma lo hace a propósito, que quiere azuzar mis hormonas y mis sentidos…

-¿Qué haces aquí a esta hora?- preguntó, después de deshacer el abrazo y agárrame por los hombros, encarándome, una vez más. Pero una vez más disimulé y aparté la mirada.

-Bueno, yo…- me rasqué la nuca procurando una disculpa. ¿Le habrá dicho Blanca a Emma lo que íbamos a hacer?

La rubia se rió, haciendo que la mirara de nuevo y arquera la ceja.

-¿Qué ocurre?- pregunté indignada

-Mi madre no es buena con los disimulos, Regina…creo que quiere comprar algo para la boda y te ha arrastrado para esta misión super legal, ¿no?- me guiñó un ojo y yo abrí y cerré la boca sin decir nada –Todo bien…continuaré fingiendo que no sé nada…- me volvió a guiñar un ojo y aquel sencillo gesto hizo que me estremeciera de cabeza a los pies.

Cuando iba a decir algo, Blanca bajaba las escaleras con una bolsa en la mano, precipitada y agobiada.

-¡Estoy lista, Regina! ¿Vamos?- gritó desde arriba.

-¿A dónde van mis dos chicas, puedo saber?- preguntó Swan traviesa a la madre con una sonrisa irónica, pasando su mirada de mí a ella. Esta vez no pude aguantar una risa ahogada. Emma era realmente una niña grande. ¿Sus dos chicas? ¡Ay, Dios mío! No juegues así con mi corazón, Swan…

-Nada que sea de tu incumbencia, hija…- Blanca apretó las dos mejillas de Emma haciendo morritos de pato, y cuando la soltó la rubia fingió una expresión indignada. Mary y yo nos echamos a reír, y por fin Emma rió también, con los brazos cruzados –Todo lo que me pediste que separase, está sobre la mesa. ¡Cuídate! Regresaremos tarde…- Blanca me guiñó un ojo y depositó un beso en la mejilla de Emma -¡Ciao, hija!- y salió de la casa.

-¡Ciao, mamá! ¡Juicio y compórtense, las dos!- gritó Swan a la mujer que ya se alejaba.

-Ciao, Emma…- me despedí yo, educada y solícita, con un asentimiento de cabeza hacia la rubia. Pero, cuando ya estaba cruzando la puerta, sentí un agarre en mi brazo y Swan girándome hacia ella. Jadeé y sentí mi respiración pesada al tener que encarar los verdes profundos, que me miraban también con un brillo intenso, diferente y enigmático.

-Ciao, Regina…- dicho eso de forma suave, Emma me dio un beso demorado en mi mejilla, bien cerca del canto de mi boca. Bastó ese único gesto para que mi alma saliese y volase bien lejos de mi cuerpo. No creo que haya sido a propósito, pero incluso así, si no me hubiera agarrado al pomo antes de abrir la puerta y salir al encuentro de Blanca, probablemente habría caído al suelo, de lo temblorosas que mis piernas quedaron.

**(Emma)**

Tras la salida de mi madre y Regina, comprobé que ellas ya estaban lejos y suspiré pesadamente, tirándome en el sofá. Ni me preocupé en quitarme las botas, solo quería quedarme a solas con mis pensamientos y reflexiones.

Siento que Regina se ha alejado de mí, y no tengo idea del motivo. En parte, creo que sea por causa de Hook, no es novedad para nadie que a ella nunca le gustó él, pero no querría que las cosas fueran así, que ella se distanciase tanto a causa de mi prometido. Ella siempre ha estado a mi lado en cada mínimo momento, incluso cuando la presencia de Hook era inevitable, se enfrentó al mismo Inframundo a mi lado para buscarlo. Y yo siempre he estado a su lado, en ningún momento siquiera dejé de creer en su redención y salvación. Nuestra relación ha sido construida de una forma tan hermosa, paso a paso, y ahora que ya estábamos muy cercanas, siento que la morena de los deslumbrantes ojos castaños, desaparece como humo en el viento, muchas veces incluso dando la impresión de que quiere evitarme. Esto viene sucediendo desde hace un tiempo y parece que ha empeorado con la noticia de mi compromiso…¿Por qué? ¿Sería miedo a que la deje de lado por relacionarme con alguien? ¡Jamás haría eso…! Regina forma parte de mí de una forma inimaginable, imposible de arrancármela…la morena tiene toda esa pose de fuerte y dura, pero en el fondo sé que allí se esconde una mujer sensible, que muere de miedo de ser dejada de lado, de quedarse sola…ella tiene a su familia ahora, y sobre todo, me tiene a mí. ¡Jamás la dejaría sola! ¡Tiene que saber eso, necesito que sienta eso!  La echo tanto de menos, nuestro compañerismo, nuestras conversaciones, desahogos, confidencias, Regina me entiende de una forma en la que nadie más es capaz de hacerlo, y viceversa…¡siento mucho su ausencia! ¡Cómo echo de menos a mi amiga! Nos entendemos solo con una mirada…por cierto, mirada esa que ella ya no consigue depositar en mí…no sé lo que está sucediendo, pero ella ya no me mira como antes, no fija sus ojos en los míos como siempre hizo…por más que yo intente, ella siempre aparta los ojos…puede ser cursilada mía, pero la verdad es que tanto como su presencia, echo de menos muchísimo nuestro intercambio de miradas, que siempre dijo tantas cosas. La mirada de Regina siempre me transmitió una seguridad que solo ella es capaz de darme.

Su belleza muchas veces me intimida y me estremece…incluso me arriesgo a decir que su proximidad me causa cierta tensión y escalofríos por todo el cuerpo, como algo que  está a punto de entrar en erupción. ¿Latidos acelerados? Los tengo, siempre que la abrazo o noto el tacto de su piel de alguna forma. Tanto que hoy he actuado en un impulso que nunca había tenido: la giré y la besé en el canto de su boca. ¿Puedo confesar que el deseo era de desplazar el beso un poco más hacia un lado? Quizás por echarla tanto de menos, por quererla tanto a mi lado de nuevo como siempre estuvo antes de alejarse, los labios rojos y carnosos parecieron extremadamente invitadores, no es que no lo fueran, pero…me asusté conmigo misma con tal actitud impensada…¿Qué podría pensar Regina de mí?

Apreté con fuerza el cojín sobre mi rostro y ahogué un insulto. Echo tanto de menos estar con la morena que eso ha afectado en mi relación con Hook. Muchas  veces me encuentro distante, sintiéndome vacía, y no consigo darle la debida atención a mi prometido. He estado deprimida por su repentina desaparición de mi vida. Esto ha causado buenas peleas entre los dos. Garfio me reprocha cada vez más que estoy fría y distante con él. Muchas veces pienso si él es realmente el hombre de mi vida, la persona escogida para estar a mi lado hasta mis últimos días. Mi corazón ha estado encogido. Me gusta él, pero parece que me falta algo, las mariposas en el estómago ya no vuelan alegres como antes, y muchas veces estoy dispersa y distraída con estos confusos pensamientos. ¿Sería él realmente mi verdadero amor?

**(Regina)**

Ya no aguantaba caminar más, Mary Margaret parecía que tenía ruedas en los pies. Quiso hacer sus compras en la ciudad vecina, que era mayor y poseía una cantidad mayor de opciones de tiendas. Mi ex hijastra no paraba de charlar todo el rato, y yo compré un abanico para aliviarme del sol caliente y para sentirme menos aturdida con tanta cosa que salía de la boca de Blanca.

Fueron horas y horas de un paseo aburrido y cansado, en el que Mary acabó a final de la tarde abarrotada de bolsas de todos los tipos y tamaños, llenas de colchas, cortinas, vajillas, sábanas, manteles, toallas, y más cosas interminables que componían el ajuar de una boda.

Cuando finalmente nos sentamos en una cafetería cercana para comer algo antes de coger carretera, resoplé alto, apoyando los pies encima de otra silla.

-Mis pies me están matando, Blanca…si hubiera sabido que ibas a poner a patas arriba toda la ciudad en una única tarde, ni habría aceptado tu invitación…- dije, moviendo en círculos los pies sintiendo un alivio inmediato.

Ella rio.

-¡Deja de ser exagerada, Regina…solo he comprado lo básico, venga!

Reviré los ojos y ella rio más

-¡Por favor, entonces no me invites cuando vayas a comprar lo principal!

Al final, nos echamos a reír. Me gustaba mucho la compañía de Blanca. Ella tampoco dejó de creer en mí, y en que podía redimirme.

Nuestros pedidos llegaron. Té de manzana con canela bien fuerte y torta de pollo con verduras para mí; café cappuccino y empanada de queso para Blanca.

Después de sorber el primer buche de aquel maravilloso sabor que tanto apreciaba, decidí comenzar con el tema que tanto me intrigaba y preocupaba.

-Bueno, Blanca…- comencé –aparte de haberme arrastrado a comprar cosas para el ajuar de tu hija, me dijiste que te gustaría conversar conmigo sobre Emma…¿de qué? ¿Ha pasado algo?

Ella se removió en la silla, incómoda, mientras se llevaba a la boca un bocado de la empanada.

-Es…sí, Regina…me gustaría, sí…

-Te escucho…- continué comiendo y bebiendo el té.

-Bueno…en realidad, no es exactamente sobre Emma de quien quiero hablar, pero de cierta manera, la envuelve…solo quiero saber algo de ti…

Dejé de comer en el instante, depositando el tenedor en la mesa. La miré intrigada y en expectativa. ¿Saber algo de mí? Seguí bebiendo el té.

-¿De mí? ¿Qué quiere saber?

-Me gustaría saber cuándo vas a reunir el valor y declararte a mi hija.

Fue totalmente inevitable escupir todo el té que estaba en mi boca, atragantarme y toser después de escuchar esas palabras que mis oídos habían captado.

 


	3. Confidencias y secretos

Cuando me di cuenta, ya estaba siendo ayuda por una camarera, un camarero, Blanca y dos clientes del establecimiento que me daban palmaditas en mi espalda para que me recuperase del repentino atragantamiento. Tras breves instantes pasándolo mal, me recuperé y volví a sentarme, jadeando y roja de vergüenza. Blanca y yo fuimos dejadas a solas de nuevo, y yo tomé la delantera, mirándola furiosa.

-¿Cómo que declararme a Emma? ¿Te has vuelto loca? ¿Qué has querido decir con eso?

-Regina…- ella comenzó como si fuera la cosa más natural del mundo lo que estaba a punto de decir. Muchas veces esa calma excesiva de Blanca me irritaba -¿Crees que no percibo lo que estás sintiendo? ¿Lo que guardas ahí dentro? –posó la mano ligeramente en el lado izquierdo de mi pecho y yo suspiré, respirando descontroladamente. Fue inevitable que las lágrimas aparecieran en mis ojos al escuchar la inesperada declaración de mi ex hijastra, y mi secreto siendo revelado allí sin conseguir dominar la situación y que él volviera al interior de mi corazón. Blanca sabía…pero…¿cómo? –No tengas miedo ni te avergüences ante mí…- dijo al notar que había reculado ante el toque ligero de su mano, y sintiendo mis repentinos nervios. –hace mucho tiempo que vengo dándome cuenta de tus miradas hacia Emma, sobre todo, tu mirada de tristeza profunda cuando la ves con Garfio…has cambiado la forma en que la miras, eso cuando la miras, en que la tratas, has cambiado las expresiones corporales cuando estás cerca de ella…-una lágrima cálida iluminó mi rostro mientras Blanca seguía hablando –otras personas pueden no notarlo, Regina, pero yo te conozco demasiado bien, desde niña seguí todos tus pasos y cambios, a mí no puedes engañarme…has empezado a amar a mi hija- concluyó, y yo no lo negué. Ya era imposible negarlo y toda mi expresión facial delataría la mentira, si así lo hiciera. Me derrumbé allí mismo, me desnudé y quedé vulnerable frente a Blanca.

Respiré profundamente antes de responder, en un susurro

-Nunca podría haber imaginado que lo supieras, Blanca…- una sonrisa brotó en sus labios –Está bien, no voy a mentir, no lo voy a negar, ni a engañarte a ti ni a mí misma. Amo a tu hija…¡amo a Emma! No hubiera querido que sucediese, pero sucedió…no sé decir cuándo comenzó, creo que viene madurando dentro de mí desde hace un buen tiempo. Tú…¿no sientes rabia por eso? A fin de cuentas, fui la responsable de todas las desgracias que te han sucedido a ti y a ella, y…

-Regina, para…- ella me interrumpió y cogió firmemente mis manos en las de ella –Deja el pasado en su lugar: atrás. ¡Ya pasó! ¡Eres una mujer completamente transformada, firme! Y Emma forma parte de ese proceso, así como nosotros, tu familia…- mi voz se ahogó y mis lágrimas llegaron implacables –Jamás te juzgaría y soy una mujer completamente libre de prejuicios sobre la sexualidad. Amor siempre es amor, ¡es lo que importa! Así que…aún no has respondido a mi pregunta: ¿cuándo te vas a declarar a ella?

Solté una media sonrisa irónica.

-Blanca, no sé si te has dado cuenta, pero he llegado demasiado tarde, Emma se ha comprometido…

-¿Y…?

-¿Cómo que y?- dije atónita -¿Qué parte de “está comprometida con otra persona y se va a casar” no has entendido?

-Ok, pero todavía no se ha casado, y los compromisos pueden deshacerse.

-¡Blanca!- la reprendí -¡cuánto extraño tus actitudes! ¡Mira, no voy a meterme en medio del camino de Emma! Ella…ella ama al pirata…- ¡qué difícil fue proferir esas palabras que siempre dolían en mi alma!

-¿Es que acaso lo ama, Regina?- Mary suspiró pesadamente, ganándose toda mi atención con esa pregunta –No siento a mi pequeña completamente feliz…últimamente percibo algunas discusiones de los dos, caras feas, una vez escuché a Hook hablándole y ella estaba distraída y distante…

-¿Andas escuchando detrás de las puertas?

-¡No!- dijo alto y se puso roja, no pude aguantar la risa –¡Solo…solo escuche, jo!- dijo avergonzada –Pero la cuestión no es esa…yo solo quiero la felicidad de Emma, y siento que está confusa…puede ser que Hook no sea la felicidad que tanto anhela, Regina…¿quién sabes si las cosas no salen bien entre vosotras dos?- Blanca apretó mis manos, con una mirada cargada de esperanza. Y yo, también me sentí envuelta por las llamas de la esperanza, que comenzaron a quemarme, pero necesitaba apartarlas urgentemente, aquello tenía que parar, sabía que no era posible. Emma me quiere solo como una amiga –La relación entre vosotras viene de una historia tan linda, habéis crecido tanto juntas…siempre habéis tenido tanta química, tanta complicidad, vuestras miradas, las sonrisas…

Inspiré profundamente, intentando calmarme para poder pensar con claridad y volver de nuevo a la triste realidad. Los sueños implacables me invadían, y eso era de verás peligroso. Mi ex hijastra estaba encendiendo en mí ilusiones y esperanzas peligrosas, y yo no podía darme el lujo de hacerme ilusiones. Busqué apartar todo eso, incluso aquel maldito beso en el canto de la boca que no salía de mi cabeza. Apreté más las manos de Blanca y la encaré. Hablé con propiedad.

-Blanca, escúchame…sé que quieres la felicidad de Swan, como madre, pero aunque esta no sea con Hook, tampoco lo soy yo…Emma no me corresponde de la misma manera…- decir eso en voz alta dolía como cuchillas en el pecho –Nuestra relación es hermosa, sí, estoy de acuerdo, pero es como de hermanas…por lo menos por parte de Emma.

-No lo sabrás si no lo intentas…

-No lo intentaré, Blanca…conozco mi lugar. No voy a interferir en las decisiones de tu hija y arriesgarme a perder la única cosa que tengo de ella: su amistad. Prefiero eso a no tener nada y correr el riesgo de que se aparte de mí. Estaré a su lado siempre, como amiga…- mi voz se cortó de nuevo.

-Regina…

-¡Mi decisión está tomada!- la corté, testaruda.

Blanca suspiró pesadamente.

-Está bien…no voy a insistir. Pero, ¿prométeme una cosa?

-Si está a mi alcance, sí

-¿Prometes luchar por ella si ves algo errado en su relación con Hook o si ella actúa de forma diferente?- me preguntó con una esperanza tan grande que no conseguí no mentir.

-¡Lo prometo!- jamás haría eso. Me consideraba cobarde y demasiado miedosa para interferir en su relación y correr el riesgo de alejar a la rubia. No soportaría su desprecio.

Blanca consiguió dar una breve sonrisa, y yo continué

-Blanca, ahora soy yo la que te pide una promesa.

-Cualquier cosa

-Nunca fuiste buena con lo secretos, pero ¿conseguirás al menos guardar este?

Ella puso una cara tan indignada que no me resistí, reí alto.

-A pesar de esa calumnia tan grande, Regina, claro que lo prometo…- también rió y después suavizó la expresión, mirándome con ternura y cariño –Jamás te expondré…puedes confiar en mí. Solo quería realmente la confirmación de tus sentimientos por mi hija y tal vez una esperanza de que estuvierais juntas…- dijo con pesar –pero tu secreto está a salvo conmigo. ¡Qué sepas que tienes en mí a una gran amiga!

-Gracias. ¡Sé que lo eres!- sonreí amablemente –y otra cosa…si estabas tan dispuesta a que yo estuviera con Emma y no Garfio, ¿por qué todo este trabajo con la compra del ajuar? ¿Querías que perdiera calorías andando en esta ciudad todo el día bajo este sol? ¿Crees que estoy gorda?- pregunté, intentando relajar el ambiente y cambiar de asunto.

-Ah, ya sabes…- pidió un helado al camarero –necesitaba una buena disculpa para pasar todo el día a solas contigo y, si por casualidad Emma no se casa, esto no se perdería…en casa necesitamos cosas nuevas, y David siempre me da largas para ir a comprar…reviró los ojos y yo reí –así que, ante cualquier eventualidad, todas estas bellezuras se acomodarían lindamente en mi casa- me guiñó un ojo y ambas nos echamos a reír.

Terminamos el café en un ambiente alegre y relajado, hablando sobre otras cosas. No volvimos a tocar más el asunto principal que Mary quería tratar conmigo, ni allí, ni en el viaje de vuelta.

 

 

**Querido amigo…¡qué sorprendida no quedé con mi conversación con Mary Margaret ayer! Hasta ahora estoy en shock y me pregunto cómo consiguió leer tan bien entrelíneas, percibiendo todos mis sentimientos tan bien guardados hacia su hija. Yo, que siempre he hecho todo para disimular tan bien y siempre he sido muy buena en eso. Pero realmente, puedo decir que Blanca me conoce de una forma diferente, en la que nadie consiguió nunca conocerme. Tal vez su mirada infantil y verdadera de cuando me conoció muchos años atrás haya permanecido durante todos estos años conviviendo a mi lado, manteniendo allí todas las intuiciones y conclusiones verdaderas que solo el corazón de una criatura puede percibir. Al convertirnos finalmente en amigas y familia, ese lazo se intensificó. No puedo decir que me incomode, no, no me hace daño, al contrario…el hecho de que Blanca consiga, de cierta forma, desvendarme y que yo no pueda esconderle muchas cosas, me causa, sobre todo, una sensación de alivio. Pues por muy fuerte que me considere, esconderse y tener que disimular, muchas veces cansa…y todo lo que más quiero, aunque inconscientemente, es que alguien consiga descubrirme, desatar las amarras y que haga que eche hacia fuera todo lo que me sofoca y me quebranta. Me siento mucho más aliviada por tener a Blanca de mi lado, alguien que me entiende y que estará ahí para agarrar mi mano en caso de que lo necesite. ¡Cómo me sorprendí! Una de las personas que más temía que descubriese mi secreto, por haberle hecho tanto mal a su primogénita, es la primera en apoyarme completamente, e incluso insistir para que luche por Emma.**

**¿Luchar? Eso ya no forma parte de mis planes…podría haber luchado antes, haber impedido que Emma fuera a buscar a Hook al Inframundo. Ok, pero, ¿hasta qué punto eso hubiera estado bien? ¿No sería egoísmo de mi parte? Swan estaba totalmente convencida y dispuesta a salvarlo, ¿quién sería yo para intentar impedírselo? ¿Y el lado humano de toda esta historia? Está bien, admito y siempre admitiré que no me gusta el pirata, pero, si tenía esa oportunidad de salvarse, ¿tenía yo derecho a intervenir y dejar que se pudriera en aquel lugar infernal solo para tener yo el camino libre y tener una remota posibilidad de conquistar a Emma?**

**El amor también requiere sacrificios y muchas veces el doloroso y cruel “abrir la mano” de algo importante para ti en pro de un bien mayor. Pues, si no hubiésemos ido hasta allí para intentar rescatar a Garfio, además de causarle dolor a Emma, seguramente el Limbo aún estaría siendo gobernado por Hades y sus crueles intenciones, sin darle reales oportunidades a aquellas pobres almas de salvarse, tal y como ahora sí sucede bajo el mando de Arturo. Los caminos del amor son misteriosos, tortuosos y lleno de atajos y destinos trazados. No, no podíamos imaginar que nuestra ida a aquel mundo abriría los caminos que llevarían a la destrucción de Hades y a las nuevas posibilidades de salvación para aquellos pobres espíritus aprisionados por su reinado. Pero los abrió. Gracias a nosotros, y a nuestras elecciones. Los caminos de la vida y del amor…¡grandes misterios! Creo que muchas veces no tenemos elección u opciones, solo somos llevados por los caminos, somos guiados por una mano invisible, obligándonos a hacer lo que es correcto, a hacer aquello que tiene que ser hecho, los destinos siendo cerrados y cumplidos…misiones, que ni sabemos que poseemos, tienen que ser cumplidas. Y punto. La vida se encarga de hacer que así sea, sin importar si esto o aquello nos causará dolor físico o emocional. Solo nos queda aceptar. En mi caso, aceptar que Hook volvió a nuestro mundo y que está en los brazos de la mujer que amo.**

**Amor que puede ser comparado a las cuatro estaciones del año…mi amor por Emma exhala la magia y las peculiaridades de cada una de ellas, en todas sus esencias y sensaciones…**

**La primavera: mi amor por Swan fue y es como un renacimiento para mí, un proceso de revitalización y  madurez, así como las flores brotan y nacen bellas y vigorosas en días soleados y frescos de primavera. Emma hizo y hace que siga viendo lo mejor en mí, ella, literalmente, me ayudó a reencontrarme y a redescubrirme…la brisa de la primavera que hace que sus cabellos rubios ondulen exhalando el dulce perfume que me remite a la dulce sensación de los aromas de las flores, dejando todo más colorido a mi alrededor…a pesar de sufrir por amarla en secreto, siempre le seré grata a Emma por hacerme renacer como la primavera hace renacer las flores y las esperanzas en los corazones de las personas.**

**El verano…amar a Emma es cálido, es fuego, es pasión, deseo y lujuria…el amor viene acompañado por el calor del deseo hacia los cuerpos, de las ganas de sentir la boca en la boca, la piel contra la piel, las ganas por la unión de la electricidad que atraviesa la columna junto con la de la otra persona, del deseo incontrolable de fundirse con ella, uniéndose en una sola descarga de explosión de locura…el deseo carnal forma parte del amor, y eso lo siento de sobra por Emma…así como el verano, la estación de exceso de calor, mi amor por Emma es caliente e intenso, como el sol abrasador e implacable en esta arrebatadora estación del año.**

**¡Otoño! Aquí entra la parte dolorosa cuando comparo mi amor por Emma con las hojas que caen tristes y secas de los árboles, ellas representan las lágrimas que caen de mi rostro al suelo por tantas y tantas veces en que pienso en lo que nunca tendré, en los sueños e ilusiones que nunca se van a realizar. Las hojas amarillentas y cansadas que cubren enteramente el suelo en otoño son mis deseos despedazados, cada una de ellas cargando algo que yo querría realizar junto con Emma. Millares, millones, de todos los otoños y de todos los países, cojan cada una de esas pobres hojas y verán dentro de ellas un dulce y doloroso deseo mío, siempre ligado a mi amor por la rubia. Y las personas pisan las hojas, todos pisan las hojas, sin piedad, preocupadas con sus compromisos y sus vidas, ajenas al dolor que todo eso me causa. ¿Quién soy a fin de cuentas? Nadie lo nota, nadie sabe, nadie quiere saber o perder algunos minutos apenas para escuchar a una mujer dilacerada hablando sobre su amor no correspondido. Y el otoño trae la brisa fría, que me rasga, y con ella viene el frío trayendo el…**

**Invierno. Mi amor por Emma se encuentra frío como el invierno, gélido como el hielo. Tengo que esconderlo, tengo que guardarlo bajo siete llaves. Y con eso me vuelvo fría, fría como la nieve, fría con la propia Emma, con el propio amor de mi vida. Y eso me hiere, porque también sé que hiere a Emma, que nota mi distanciamiento, mi falta de miradas, mi alejamiento. Perdóname Emma, discúlpame mi amor, pero esto es necesario. Siempre estaré a tu lado, pero de una forma diferente, solo que algo más distante, pues hay momentos en que no consigo ser fuerte como me gustaría ni valiente como me gustaría. Verte con otra persona es y siempre será el peor de mis dolores. Por eso, me escondo tras las paredes frías del invierno, me cubro con las murallas de una gran montaña cubierta de nieve. El invierno es la estación más triste de mi amor por ti…pues es a través de ella que siento los cortes profundos de las lascas de hielo frías y crueles atravesando mi corazón, llegando a perforar mi alma…**

**Las torturadoras mezclas de las estaciones…no necesariamente en su orden y curso natural….muchas veces, el invierno se mezcla con el verano, la primavera con el otoño, e incluso la primavera con el invierno…y mi amor por la hermosa rubia de lindos ojos esmeraldas sigue, en esa mezcla intensa e embriagadora de sensaciones y sentimientos revueltos.**

**Te amo tanto, Emma, tanto…tanto que duele, ¡y duele mucho! ¡Y qué momento para que erraras aquel beso en la mejilla, hein, Swan! Por favor, no juegues conmigo de esa forma, Emma…no sabes, pero cualquier acto tuyo, por pequeño que sea, aunque sea un beso colocado en el lugar equivocado sin querer, me hace perder el sentido y todo resquicio de lucidez que aún intento mantener cuando estoy a tu lado. Te amo, Emma…y ese amor me duele, pero no quiero que te duela a ti, todo lo contrario, quiero que te haga bien. Deseo en el fondo de mi corazón que puedas sentir mi amor, de alguna forma, aunque desconozcas su existencia. Que puedas sentirlo, donde quiera que estés, donde quiera que vayas, prometida o no, casada o no, en cualquier camino que atravieses, en cualquier sueño que persigas. Pues te amo, Emma, te amo de la forma más pura e incondicional, y eso es todo lo que importa…siente mi amor, donde quiere que yo esté, donde quiera que tú estés. ¡Hoy, y para siempre!**

**Diario de Regina, página 3**


	4. Un almuerzo de domingo

**(Regina)**

Era otro más de aquellos aburridos y pesados domingos en casa de Blanca, en el bueno, viejo y tradicional almuerzo de familia. Blanca había adquirido ese hábito de intentar reunir a todo el mundo el máximo número de domingos posibles desde que volvimos a llevarnos bien y ser una familia feliz. Confieso que me gustaba, y me gustaban bastante esas reuniones familiares, por primera vez en muchos años volvía a sentirme bienvenida y amada por las personas, pero cuando Killiam empezó a infiltrarse y a frecuentar cada vez más esos momentos de unión y amistad, me fui desanimando e irritándome hasta el punto en que solo hacía presencia para no herir a mi ex hijastra, y siempre que me era posible me las apañaba para quedarme apartada de todos. Algunos domingos conseguía inventarme alguna disculpa cualquiera y no iba, lo que era un gran alivio, pero no podía hacer eso siempre sin levantar sospechas, infelizmente. Así que, solo me quedaba ir, aunque contra mi voluntad.

Me gustaba mucho la compañía de todos: Henry (que ahora vivía con Emma), Zelena, Belle, David, Blanca, Granny, que muchas veces también estaba presente…¡Emma! Infelizmente ya no podía estar cerca de la rubia y conversar como si nada como antes hacía en estos tradicionales almuerzos, pues el pesado del pirata siempre estaba  alrededor, rondándola, sin darle espacio. Yo sentía que Killian, de cierta forma, la sofocaba, la prendía. Emma había perdido mucho de su verdadera esencia después de relacionarse con él de forma más fija, ella ya no era la misma mujer fuerte, guerrera y salvadora de antes. Algo había cambiado dentro de ella y todos lo percibían, incluso su madre, como me había enterado días atrás. Ese cambio se veía incluso en su postura, antes tan austera y segura de sí misma, ahora tan encogida y cabizbaja. Era como si Hook la estuviera colocando  en su propia prisión particular, sin que ella se diera cuenta. Todos echábamos de menos a aquella Emma Swan de antes, fuerte y valiente, siempre presente y no distante, la que no necesitaba a ningún hombre para ser feliz y caminar por sus propios senderos…sobre todo yo.

Estaba sentada lo más lejos posible, en un pequeño banco cerca de una mesa, saboreando calmadamente mi plato de macarrones con albóndigas, preparado caprichosamente por Mary, cuando alcé mi mirada y me di cuenta de que Emma me encaraba desde lo lejos, mientras jugaba con Robin y Neal en el césped. No bajé la cabeza como solía hacer en los últimos tiempos, en vez de eso, sustenté la mirada de los grandes orbes esmeraldas. No supe decir cuánto tiempo nos quedamos así hasta que, para variar, Garfio llegó quebrando aquel momento nuestro, abrazando a Emma por los hombros y mirando hacia mí con cara de pocos amigos, incluso de lejos notaba su insatisfacción. Parecía que lo hacía adrede. Siempre que me acercaba a la rubia de alguna forma, sea de cerca o de lejos, o un sencillo intercambio de miradas, él se las apañaba para llegar y molestar. Empujó a Emma hacia dentro de la casa mirándome de lado por última vez, y los dos desaparecieron allá dentro, suspiré y volví a centrar mi atención en mi plato.

-¡Eh, mamá!

Fui despertada de mis devaneos por la voz que más amaba escuchar. Sonreí cariñosamente y lo miré.

-Hola hijo…¿qué me cuentas de nuevo? ¡Tienes que ir por casa…te echo de menos!

-Pero fui ayer, mamá…- respondió Henry, riendo travieso –Es más, voy todos los días para merendar juntos.

-No importa…puedes pasar cada minuto del día que yo siempre moriré echándote de menos…- reí y apreté fuertemente las dos mejillas de mi hijo, que también rió. Pasamos allí un tiempo agradable conversando, haciendo que olvidara incluso los momentos de antes.

-¿De qué se ríen tanto las dos criaturas? Quiero participar…- fuimos sorprendidos por la repentina llegada de Emma, sonriendo de oreja a oreja y arrastrando un banco para juntarse a nosotros. Como siempre, estaba hermosa y radiante, sentí aquel familiar descontrol de la respiración y que el corazón se me iba a salir del pecho. Un escalofrío me recorrió la espina dorsal al encarar, una vez más, los brillantes verdes esmeraldas, acompañada esa sensación con el normal revoloteo en mi estómago. La camiseta blanca que a Emma le gustaba llevar delineaba los músculos de sus brazos y abdomen, muy bien definidos, y el escote estaba bastante prominente. Sin darme cuenta, clavé la mirada en toda aquella región con la boca abierta. Henry no se dio cuenta, pero Emma sí. La rubia se puso roja al momento. Y yo también me sonrojé al ascender la mirada y darme cuenta de lo que había acabado de hacer. Ella no apartó sus ojos de los míos.

-¡Estábamos hablando de las tonterías que mi compañero de clase, Duda, siempre hace, ma! ¿Te acuerdas de él?- ¡salvadas por la campana! Henry habló, llamando nuestra atención.

-¡Ah…sí claro!- respondió Emma, aún algo desconcertada.

-Trama cada una aquel muchacho…- completé

Continuamos conversando animadamente hasta que Henry se levantó.

-¡Bueno, mamás, voy un poco adentro! Esto está delicioso  y quiero repetir plato…- dijo él, y se retiró, dejándonos a solas.

Tras un instante de silencio, permanecimos mirándonos hasta que Emma se pronunció

-Entonces, Regina…¿te gustan mis brazos y mis pechos?

¿Qué? ¡La madre que me parió! ¿De verdad ha preguntado eso? ¡Socorro, quiero meter mi cabeza en el fondo de cualquier reino alejado de aquí!

Me atraganté y tosí. Encaré a Emma con los ojos desorbitados y la rubia comenzó a reírse a carcajadas.

-¿Qué?- respondí con otra pregunta

-Tenías que haber visto tu cara…- la rubia no dejaba de reír, mientras yo resoplaba –Pero es verdad que he entrenado más, siempre me gustó ejercitarme…toca, y me dices lo que piensas…

Sencillamente no estaba creyendo lo que estaba escuchando. Mi respiración aceleró. Todos los nervios de mi cuerpo estaban dando señales de alerta y entrando en colapso.

-Tocar…¿QUÉ exactamente, señorita Swan?- yo estaba cada vez más nerviosa y comencé a sudar frío. Aquella rubia abusada estaba jugando conmigo y quería volverme loca, solo podía ser eso.

-Mis músculos, claro…en mis brazos y abdomen, ¿por qué? ¿Quería tocar en otro sitio, alcaldesa?- Emma me provocó, mordiéndose el labio y tocando ligeramente sus propios pechos. Yo casi desmayé en aquel momento. No podía bromear así conmigo…

-Déjate de bromas de mal gusto, Swan…- respondí, en un susurro, pues apenas podía respirar.

-Regina avergonzada es la cosa más linda de este mundo- rió con gusto –pero hablo en serio, boba…¡toca!- antes que pudiera replicar, aquella atrevida cogió una de mis manos y comenzó a pasarla por sus brazos y hombros, haciendo que los apretase. ¡Dios, ayúdame a no descontrolarme!- ella llevó una de mis manos hacia su abdomen completamente musculado, por encima de la camiseta, y yo me quedé sin suelo y sin aire.

-Son…son firmes y…muy bonitos, y definidos y…- y realmente lo eran. ¡Qué ganas de sentirlos más que de aquella forma, qué ganas de que ella usase aquellos músculos bien delineados para…!

-¿Y…?- ella instigó, con una sonrisa de canto, arqueando una ceja, quebrando mis devaneos e incentivándome a continuar -¿Y qué, Regina?- dijo bajito y yo fui al cielo.

-Y…atractivos…y sexys…- ¡joder! Joder, Regina, deja de hablar de más…

La rubia sonrió de oreja a oreja.

-¡Qué bien que te gusten! Está bien tener una opinión femenina…

Decidí entrar en su juego.

-¿Y tus pechos? ¿Hay algo de silicona por ahí? Porque parecen mayores y más firmes…- y muchos más atrayentes, pero claro me aguanté para que eso no saliera de mi boca. Provoqué y ella sonrió aún más, poniendo una falsa expresión de ofendida.

-¡Sabía que querías tocar! ¡Son naturales sí, tonta y bastante naturales! -¡Mira!- casi desfallecí cuando Emma cogió uno de mis dedos e hizo que tocara con la punta de él la parte del pecho derecho que saltaba por su escote, jugando como si yo estuviera a punto de pinchar un globo. Me sentí mojada con todo aquel juego de provocación, pero, por su cara de traviesa, al final las dos nos echamos a reír. Amaba ese lado infantil que ella poseía…nos quedamos rojas de tanto reír.

-La conversación parece estar amena, chicas…¿cuál es el chiste?

Estaba demasiado bien para ser verdad. Incluso tardó más de lo esperado. De pie, al lado de Emma, haciendo que nos soltásemos, estaba Killian, con las manos hacia atrás, pasando su mirada de mí a ella, con una sonrisa cínica en los labios.

-Eh…hola amor…nada importante…- Emma carraspeó y se levantó, quedando a su lado de pie, desconcertada. Yo reviré los ojos y resoplé, y eso no pasó desapercibido para él.

-Por cierto, ¿ya se lo has contado a Regina?

-¿Contarme qué?- pregunté, intrigada.

-¡Killian…no! Ya te dije que quería pensar sobre eso y…- Emma intervino, susurrándole, nítidamente incómoda.

-No hay por qué esperar más, love…sabemos que no hay mejor persona que ella para eso…

-Ya te dije que iría a hablar con Archie, creo que él sería…

-¡Hey! ¿Qué sucede? ¿Soy mejor para qué?- los interrumpí, irritada.

-¡Para ser nuestra juez de paz, querida Majestad! ¡Los dos queremos que realices la ceremonia de la boda!- Emma abrió la boca para decir algo, pero Garfio fue más rápido. Poseía una sonrisa burlona en los labios. Tengo certeza de que él sabía que aquello podría herirme y se aprovechó de eso.

-Regina…no tienes porque aceptar, Killian se ha precipitado, le pedí que aún no dijera nada, porque aún teníamos que pensar…- ella se giró hacia su prometido con furia en los ojos.

-¡Acepto con todo el placer, querida pareja!- respondí de forma cínica, entre dientes, encarando a Killian que sonreía de la misma forma abusada que yo. Por mucho que mi pecho ardiese de dolor y las lágrimas quisieran caer, no me permitiría quedar por debajo de las pullas e ironías del pirata.

-¿Aceptas…?- dijo Emma y podía jurar que parecía decepcionada.

-Sabía que ibas a aceptar, querida…- el pirata sonrió de oreja a oreja y tuve que aguantarme para no lanzarle una bola de fuego allí mismo -¿Vamos, love? Quiero enseñarte una cosa allí dentro…

Y se fue arrastrando a Emma, quien me lanzó una última triste mirada, ella intentó decir algo, pero nada salió. Ella lo siguió, pero pude ver que cuando él intentó abrazarla, ella se soltó bruscamente, diciéndole algo rabiosamente que no pude escuchar, y echó a andar a paso firme y duro frente a él, dejando solo atrás.

Yo me dejé caer en el asiento. Aún había macarrones en mi plato, pero ya había perdido completamente el apetito. Suspiré pesadamente y por fin, sola allí mientras todos conversaban más lejos y Mary cuidaba del pequeño Neal, me permití llorar cautelosamente y en silencio. Parecía que mi martirio nunca tendría fin.

No pasó mucho tiempo y sentí la presencia de alguien sentándose a mi lado y agarrando delicadamente mi brazo.

-Regina…

-Hola, Zel…- mi hermana llegó y me cogió desprevenida, me sequé rápidamente los ojos con el dorso de las manos.

-¿Qué sucede? Os vi de lejos hablando a los tres, vi a Emma salir enfadada con Killian y ahora tú estás así…

-Ay, Zelena…- abracé a mi hermana y me desahogué en sus brazos. Todo lo que más quería era quitarme aquel dolor que se encontraba en mi pecho desde hacía tanto tiempo, echarlo todo hacia fuera. Pero algo me aferraba.

-Sé lo que sientes por Emma…

-¿Cómo? ¿Cómo…qué sabes?-levanté la mirada y me sorprendí con la súbita revelación de mi hermana mayor.

-Lo sé, Regina…sencillamente lo sé. No puedes esconderme nada a mí…solo estaba esperando a que te sintieras a gusto para contarme…pero cuando te he visto así, llorosa, necesitaba decirte que ya lo sabía. No necesitas esconderme nada. Cuéntame…¿qué te aflige? Abre tu corazón, desahógate, echa afuera todo lo que está ahí dentro…

Yo ya no quería esconderme, no quería negarlo más. La amistad con mi hermana estaba creciendo tan fuerte que no había motivos para que le escondiese nada más. Y en aquel momento me derrumbé. Me desahogué y dejé que mi corazón dijera más alto todo lo que tenía guardado, preso y sofocándome. Entre lágrimas y con el toque firme de Zelena en mis manos, unidos a su mirada comprensiva que me incentivaba a continuar, le conté todo. Desde el momento en que percibí que tenía sentimientos diferentes por Emma, pasando por todos mis dolores por eso hasta culminar con la irónica petición de Killian de pocos minutos atrás.

-¡Qué hijo de puta! Parece que él lo sabe y tiene miedo de que comiences a querer conquistar a Emma…Y aún con todo esto pasando, con la boda a las puertas y el sarcasmo del pirata, tú aún no quieres apartarte de Emma…hermana, ¿no crees que te estás auto mutilando poco a poco?- dijo Zelena finalmente, después de escucharme hablar durante largos minutos.

-No lo logro, Zel…sí, me he apartado de ella, y creo que ella lo ha notado. Pero, ¿apartarme del todo? No puedo…algo siempre me atrae hacia aquella bendita rubia, siento que si me distanciara completamente, sufriría más de lo que sufro por no ser correspondida por ella. ¿Me entiendes?- respondí con voz rota.

-Sí, en cierta forma…mal estar cerca, mucho peor estar lejos…- asentí –Solo no quiero que salgas herida, hermana…cuídate, ¿ok? ¿Estás segura de que no quieres hablar con ella sobre tus sentimientos? Incluso tienes el apoyo de su madre

Negué vehementemente. Zelena suspiró, ya me conocía y sabía que, cuando tomo una decisión, está tomada y manda mi testarudez.

-¡No, Zel, no lo haré! ¡Ya te he explicado por qué! ¡Y ese asunto está cerrado!- resoplé

-Está bien…pero quiero que sepas que estaré aquí para ti siempre que lo necesites

-Lo sé…- asentí, sonreí y aferré sus manos por encima de la mesa.

Escuchamos pasos detrás de Zelena, le solté las manos. La hermosa muchacha venía caminando a paso rápido con un vaso de zumo en la mano, lo dejó en nuestra mesa, y con su aleteante vestido azul claro y los hermosos cabellos castaños siendo movidos por el viento se sentó en el regazo de mi hermana, giró su rostro delicadamente hacia ella agarrándolo con sus dos manos y le depositó un piquito demorado en los labios.

-Ajjjj…deja marcharme de aquí que ya va a comenzar todo el empalago de las dos…no tengo ánimos hoy para escenas lésbicas…- dije traviesa  aguantando una carcajada, fingiendo que iba a levantarme para marcharme.

La muchacha en el regazo de mi hermana rió y la abrazó aún más y Zelena la correspondió riendo también y pasando los brazos alrededor de su cintura.

-Disculpa, Regina…es que echaba de menos a esta pelirroja…- dijo Belle y besó la mejilla de Zel.

Fruncí el ceño. Las dos estaban juntas hasta hace un momento, antes de Zelena venir a socorrerme en mis neurosis.

-Por los dioses, Belle…estáis igual que garrapatas…quiero ver si dentro de quince años vais a estar igual…- bromeé.

-Soy irresistible, hermanita…Belle nunca se va a cansar de mi poder de seducción…- Zelena habló y las tres nos echamos a reír a carcajadas.

Estaba muy feliz por las dos. Belle y Zelena comenzaron a salir hace poco tiempo. Las dos habían creado una buena amistad, cuando Belle comenzó a cuidar de Robin siempre que Zelena lo necesitaba. Belle también desahogaba sus problemas sobre su hijo Gideon y sobre Rumple, que estaba siempre intentando volver con ella. Pero la verdad es que Belle realmente ya no lo quería. Rumple hizo tantas cosas y rompió tantas veces su confianza que el amor que ella sentía por él fue muriendo poco a poco, o mejor dicho, Rumple lo fue matando poco a poco. Y en ese tiempo, entre muchas confidencias y amistad, Zelena y Belle  se enamoraron. Sucedió todo de forma muy natural y bonita, y las dos decidieron asumir esa relación. Yo rezaba mucho para que todo saliera bien. Mi hermana merecía encontrar a alguien que la amase de verdad y la ayudara a olvidar a Hades completamente. Y Belle merecía una relación que no fuera abusiva. Rumple, por fin, después de no admitir la relación de las dos y oponerse y darles trabajo, acabó dejando a Belle en paz. Espero que para siempre.

-Estábamos hablando aquí de la pasioncita de mi hermana por la Salvadora…- mi hermana dijo tranquilamente en tono de broma y yo la fusilé con la mirada.

-Vaya, estas dos, eh…¿ya podríais liaros, no?- dijo Belle, aún el regazo de Zelena

-¿Acaso le has contado algo a Belle?- me viré hacia Zelena, confusa y enfadada.

Mi hermana se encogió de hombros.

-Le conté mis desconfianzas, y Belle concordó, ella también pensaba lo mismo…pero no te preocupes, hermanita…Belle es de confianza…no desvelará tu secreto. ¿No te lo dije, amor? Regina me lo ha confesado hoy…- dijo girándose hacia su novia que me sonrió amigablemente.

-¡Qué bien! Parece que llevo escrito en la frente “Regina ama a Emma”…- hice una línea imaginaria con mi dedo en mi cabeza y ambas rieron –Dentro de poco Storybrooke entero desconfiara…- acabé bromeando, por fin. El clima tenso estaba disipándose. Era agradable compartir con alguien más el peso que cargaba en mis hombres.

Todas reímos y nos quedamos charlando un poco más hasta que Blanca gritó desde dentro de la casa para que entráramos a comer el postre: tarta de limón rellena de chocolate. Entramos y comimos en un clima agradable. Emma y yo intercambiamos algunas miradas dentro de la cocina, pero no nos dijimos nada debido a la constante presencia de su novio manco.

Después de comer, mi hermana, Belle y yo nos despedimos de todos y nos marchamos, pero, incluso sin girarme mientras caminaba hacia mi coche, sentía que cierta rubia de ojos esmeraldas me observaba, apoyada en el marco de la puerta.

 

 

**Hoy, querido diario, quiero compartir contigo algo muy íntimo entre Emma y yo, algo tan nuestro, pero tan particular, que incluso puede considerarse un secreto profundo: nuestras miradas. Sí, lo sé, sé que te dije que, hoy, ya no puedo sustentar tanto las miradas de Emma como antes, pero aún así, el intercambio de miradas envuelve algo tan íntimo, tan acogedor y tan único que nada ni nadie podría quitarnos eso, esos momentos que son tan nuestros. Puede que no tenga a Emma de la manera que quiero, pero sonrío victoriosa solo imaginando que el pirata jamás tendrá eso que solo yo tengo con Emma. Como si fuera algo guardado bajo siete llaves y enterrado en un sitio secreto dentro de un baúl, nuestro secreto dentro de nuestro mundo particular.**

**Desde la época en que nos odiábamos, ya sentíamos ese tipo de contacto único. Mis ojos en los de Emma envuelven complicidad y electricidad, una electricidad escalofriante que pasa de un cuerpo al otro, algo que ni yo ni ella conseguimos detener. Lo sé, tengo la plena certeza de que ella tiene la misma sensación que tengo yo cuando clavamos los ojos, la una en la otra, aquella sensación energética intensa y maravillosa, en la que las palabras no necesitan ser dichas, en la que, en ese momento, ya tenemos el poder y la capacidad de saber lo que una quiere de la otra, lo que una desea de la otra. Las palabras no son necesarias…solo los ojos. Verdes en los castaños. Intensidad y verdad. Preguntas y respuestas dadas. Las palabras no son necesarias, y eso es tan maravilloso. Quizás, sea exactamente por eso que hoy ya no consigo mirarla por mucho tiempo o acabo rehuyendo su mirada…por miedo. Miedo de que Emma pueda ver y deducir dentro de mis ojos todo lo que no quiero que sepa. Entonces, huyo, cobardemente, huyo bien lejos y me escondo en los valles y esquinas más oscuros y profundos de mi corazón, calles sin salida de las que yo sola conozco los atajos y los caminos secretos que pueden llevarme hacia allí y mantenerne cabizbaja y escondida en seguridad de todo aquello que no puedo ni debo encarar de frente. Pues, a partir del momento en que flaquee y decida mirar de frente, sé que solo me haré daño y cavaré cada vez más hondo las cuevas de mis propios dolores y aflicciones. No, muchas gracias, no quiero y no puedo sufrir más intensamente de lo que ya sufro. Ya tengo mi corazón y mi espíritu horadado por muchos puñales y espadas invisibles, las armas traicioneras representadas en un amor que nunca podrá ser mío.**

**Y ahora, ¿quién diría, querido diario? Por ironía y bromas del destino, ¿adivina quién será la juez de paz en esa boda que me rasga por dentro? Eso mismo, ni precisas confirmación, ¿verdad? ¡Aquel pirata descarado! En ese momento acepté porque no me permito quedar por debajo de él, pero ahora, juro que el arrepentimiento está llamando a mi puerta…debería haber dejado mi orgullo de lado y haberme negado. Sobre todo porque tengo la certeza de que, de cierta forma, él lo hizo para provocarme, aunque no sepa abiertamente de mis sentimientos por Emma…pero lo hecho, hecho está. Ya no puedo dar marcha atrás. Lo que me consuela de todo esto es que ahora tengo dos personas más importantes en mi vida para compartir mis lamentos: Zelena y Belle. ¡Qué bueno es poder aliviarme un poco de toda esa agonía que es amar a Emma! ¡Está bien, no te enfades! No me he olvidado de ti, Diario, claro que seguiré escribiendo por aquí…no te he comprado en vano, tu lugar a mi lado está reservado, junto con este hermoso bolígrafo en mis manos.**

**Mi buen amigo, me despido por hoy, con una mezcla de mi habitual y ya conocida tristeza venida tú ya sabes de dónde, con una nueva alegría despertada por nuevas personas con las que ahora puedo compartir mi dulce y sufrida jornada de amor platónico…pero intentaré dormir con una única imagen de Emma en mi mente: su provocación hacia mí por medio de sus definidos brazos y sus pechos…¡Dios mío! Sé cómo ella puede ser a veces una mezcla de mujer y niña traviesa, pero, mal sabe ella que con esas bromas suyas, mi cuerpo entero se enciende y quiere entrar en ebullición en todo momento…de una manera tan caliente, loca e intensa que si su prometido siquiera desconfiase, probablemente jamás permitiría que llegara cerca de ella de nuevo. Sonrío solamente con imaginar su cara descarada. Ah, Emma…tu suerte, rubia abusada, es que sé que es solo broma por tu parte, y respeto mucho tu compromiso y tus elecciones, porque si fuera otro tipo de mujer…irías a saber exactamente de lo que sería capaz…**

**Diario de Regina, página 4**

 

 

 

 

 


	5. Barbacoa sorpresa

**(Emma)**

No sabría decir qué me está pasando. Yo, que siempre he sido tan fuerte e independiente, que nunca he dependido de nadie para nada, ahora me veo en una fase perturbada y confusa de mi vida. No es que Killian me hiciera mal, pero me siento  extraña al estar cerca de él, como si me volviera una niña con carencias y débil. Lo sé, no es saludable…tampoco creo que mi manera de actuar actual sea pasión o amor, no, no lo es, pues me estoy dando cuenta cada vez más que mis sentimientos por él están cambiando…y eso me causa miedo, ¡casi pánico! Debido a eso, me siento acorralada, como si yo misma me obligase a convencerme de algo que ya no existe o que ya no está ahí, como si fuera lo correcto…¿se entiende? Estaba tan segura del amor que sentía hacia él, que creo que me asusta el hecho de sentir que puede que no sea la persona que realmente deseo para mí…y es exactamente eso que me hace parecer una niña tonta y débil, una imagen que he dado…¿creen que no me he dado cuenta de la mirada de todos? ¿De mi familia, mi hijo, Regina…? Como si me dijeran con la mirada: ahí va la sumisa, dependiente del prometido…lo confieso, eso me hiere…sé que ellos nunca me dirán nada, pero de cualquier forma, está ahí, ellos piensan que he cambiado…no querría estar así, de esta forma, tan cerrada, tan retraída, tan…cambiada. Me veo en un valle lleno de agujeros, donde, si piso en falso, me hundo directamente en uno de ellos…he puesto muchas expectativas en Killian…expectativas estas que pueden que no sean saciadas de la manera que yo imaginaba, o quería. Y en el fondo, quizás yo solo sea esa niña con carencias, que no tuvo infancia y que solo quiere a la persona correcta para amar, y ser amada…y tal vez, solo tal vez, pueda estar buscando en Garfio algo que no encontraré en él…solo me hace falta el valor para reflexionar. Y volver a actuar como la mujer que era antes, aquella que realmente soy: la Salvadora.

 

**Querido diario, hoy seré más osada y vamos a conversar sobre algo que siento a raudales por Emma y que me quema por dentro: deseo sexual. ¡Sí! Eso mismo que has leído, ¡deseo sexual! ¿No te dije anteriormente que el amor viene automáticamente ligado al deseo?**

**Mi deseo por Emma está a flor de piel, me pone de punta cada pequeño pelo que mi cuerpo posee, trasborda por los poros y me incendia de cabeza a los pies con la más pura lujuria.**

**No te vas a creer cuántas veces ya he soñado que hacíamos el amor o incluso sexo salvaje, y me despertaba mojada y llena de tensión. Es más, tengo que tener mucho cuidado para que ella no se dé cuenta de la excitación que queda plasmada en mi cuerpo cada vez que me acerco más de lo normal a ella, recibo algunos toques sutiles o siento aquel maravilloso perfume de canela tan característico. Vivo imaginando cómo serán sus pechos desnudos…redondos, firmes, del tamaño ideal para que quepan en mis manos, mientras los aprieto y masajeo…¿pezones rosados, tal vez? ¡Qué dulce y tentador deseo de llevar mi boca a ellos y succionarlos hasta dejarlos rojos, mientras Emma se aferraría a mis cabellos y me imploraría por más…!**

**¡Qué deseo incontrolable de desvestirla lentamente…! ¿Cómo será su cuerpo? Que es hermoso, bien esculpido y definido, eso ya lo sé, pero, ¿cómo será sin ninguna prenda de ropa que lo cubra, y cómo reaccionaría a mis toques, a mis cariños y a mis dedos paseando por toda su piel de melocotón? Yo recorrería cada parte de aquel hermoso cuerpo, tanto con las manos, explorando, palpando, dejado caricias, como con la boca, dejando rastros del más puro sabor del placer en toda la extensión de sus bellas curvas…hasta sentir su humedad derramándose en señal de aprobación a mis caricias y mis toques, mientras siento a Emma por entera, mientras la penetro y entro dentro de ella…**

**Y entonces, la haría mía, así como también ella me haría suya…y seríamos una de la otra, un solo cuerpo, unido solamente a un corazón que no necesitaría palabras para estallar en un intensa lluvia de sentimientos y sensaciones…la haría mía, dejaría marcas en su cuerpo, pero también la amaría lentamente, dejando marcas en su alma y en su espíritu.**

**Me noto de nuevo mojada, o mejor dicho, ya encharcada…la excitación me consume, y como sé que no podré saciar este deseo incontrolable con la rubia de mis sueños, solo me queda satisfacerme sola…**

**¿Qué ocurre? No me mires así…también yo tengo el otro lado de la moneda, soy fría, pero también soy calor, soy agua, pero también fuego…y hoy no he venido a ser romántica, no…he venido con la intensión de ser caliente, descarada y sexy. Pues Emma también despierta mis caras más eróticas y prohibidas…y confieso que lo adoro.**

**Diario de Regina, página 5**

**(Regina)**

Realmente, muy probablemente, cometí herejía contra la cruz en alguna reencarnación pasada, pues el karma me golpea…pensaba que iba a pasar un sábado entero, tranquila, en mi mansión, cuando David me llama prácticamente ordenándome que estuviera preparada porque iban a realizar una barbacoa sorpresa en conmemoración del compromiso de Emma…sin disculpas para dar, solo me quedó confirmar mi presencia…¡perfecto, otro día más de aquellos!

Me preparé como de costumbre, con tacones bajos negros, traje de chaqueta gris y una blusa azul mostrando un escote ligeramente generoso. Y por supuesto no podría faltar mi labial rojo y mi perfume con leve aroma a manzana.

Al llegar a casa de Mary, ya todos estaban ahí: la pareja Charming, Zelena, Belle, Granny y Henry. Llegué atrasada a propósito porque no quería ver la cara de pastel de Hook y Emma al ser anunciada la sorpresa. Al final, la sorpresa no fue tal. Zelena me contó que Emma había entrado en la cocina a la hora equivocada y vio a la madre preparando toda la gran cantidad de carne y acompañamientos.

Hablando de Emma, la encontré algunos minutos después, seguida de Garfio, como siempre, con cara de pocos amigos dirigida a mí. La rubia me dio un apretado abrazo y me dejó un beso en la mejilla, provocando que todo mi cuerpo de estremeciera y que mi rostro se sonrojara. Su sonrisa era tan grande y hermosa que no pude resistirme y sonríe también de oreja a oreja, esta vez, sin perder el contacto con su mirada color esmeralda.

-¡Qué bien que hayas venido, Regina…!- dijo

-Claro que vendría…- me derretí entera.

Nos quedamos mirándonos en aquel espacio solo nuestro, aún dadas de mano después del abrazo, y creo que Killian no voló hacia mi cuello porque David lo atrapó por los hombros riendo locamente, llevándolo al otro lado de la casa para ver algo.

Enseguida Emma fue a darle atención a Granny, y yo fui a ayudar a Mary en la cocina, mientras Belle y Zelena se hacían carantoñas en una mesa cerca de la ventana, y de vez en cuando me sonreían.

-Regina…¿todo bien?-preguntó Mary de repente

-Sí…¿por qué no lo estaría?- dije y suspiré sin mirarla, colocando un mechón de cabello tras la oreja. Ya sabía a dónde ella quería llegar.

-Por nada…- dijo de forma más baja, pero noté su decepción. Blanca aún tenía esperanzas de que me declarase a Emma.

El almuerzo transcurría tranquilo, en una típica barbacoa americana. Carnes, hamburguesas, salchichas, cerveza…todos estaban animados. Menos Emma. Incluso de lejos, notaba su mirada vagando hacia un punto cualquiera, mientras no fuera el mismo donde ella estaba. Henry tuvo que llamarla tres veces parea hacer que lo escuchara. David y Hook habían desaparecido para ir a buscar las cañas de pescar. Hombres…balanceé la cabeza negativamente mientras mordía mi hamburguesa y reía de algo que Zelena comentaba y Belle la imitaba.

-¡Regina!- era Blanca gritando a lo lejos –Por favor, ¿puedes coger tres vasos rojos que están en el armario de la cocina? Ya sabes dónde, ¿no?

Asentí para ella y siguió su camino llevando algunos platos hasta otra mesa. Pedí disculpas a mi hermana y a Belle y fui a hacerle el favor a Blanca.

Entré en la cocina y cogí una silla, pues la parte del armario que contenía los vasos estaba más alta, y no alcanzaba. Resoplé. Ningún decorador piensa en los que no son tan altos.

-¡Qué linda! ¿Necesita ayuda, alcaldesa?

Casi me caigo de la silla del susto. Era Emma, la dueña de mis sueños más amorosos y eróticos, de pie y apoyada en el marco de la puerta de la cocina, con los brazos cruzados y piernas también, sonriéndome de forma traviesa. Yo me encontraba de puntillas, intentando encontrar los vasos dentro del armario. ¡Cielos! Eso es golpe bajo…ella se quitó la chaqueta roja y su escote, en un top gris,  volvería loco a cualquiera.

-En vez de quedarte ahí burlándote de mí, ¿qué tal si me echas una mano?- intenté controlarme y la llamé

Ella rió con gusto y se acercó a mí.

-Claro, Majestad…- la manera en que lo dijo casi me hizo atragantarme. Lo adoré, y tuve que esconder mi sonrisa descarada.

-Los he encontrado, voy a empujarlos hacia delante y…- comencé

Y fue ahí que mis palabras murieron en mitad del camino, porque mi pie resbaló, perdí el equilibrio y me caí de la silla, pero no tuve una fea caída porque Emma, rápidamente, me agarró, cogiéndome en sus fuertes brazos, con una velocidad increíble. En el momento del susto, ni me di cuenta de que me había agarrado a ella, abrazándola completamente por los hombros. En ese momento nuestras miradas se cruzaron con aquella conexión tan familiar y llena de sensaciones…no apartábamos los ojos la una de la otra, nuestras respiraciones estaban completamente aceleradas, los corazones latiendo fuerte y desacompasados a un mismo ritmo, sí, podía sentir el de Emma. ¿Qué estaba pasando con nosotras? Mis sensaciones yo ya las conocía y sabía muy bien de dónde venían, pero las reacciones de Emma…¿había sido el susto de casi verme estrellarme contra el suelo?

La hermosa rubia de cabellos ondulados no me soltaba, y yo tampoco quería que me soltara…podría fácilmente pasar la eternidad ahí, anillada en su regazo y protegida y amparada por aquellos brazos. Sus músculos estaban completamente marcados, algunas venas saltaban aún más por el esfuerzo de agarrarme, cosa que ella hacía con extrema facilidad…¡qué mujer tan fuerte, y hermosa! No me resistí, paseé las manos y apreté ligeramente los músculos de los hombros y parte del brazo. ¡Qué incontrolable deseo de sentirlos…! ¿Fue impresión mía o Emma cerró ligeramente los ojos y gimió muy bajito cuando cometí ese acto más osado?

-Regina…- dijo finalmente tras un tiempo en nuestro silencio donde solo se escuchaban nuestras respiraciones.

-¿Sí?

-Creo que está barbacoa ya ha dado lo que tenía que dar y está muy aburrida, ¿no crees?- ella sonrió de forma traviesa, como la buena mezcla de mujer y niña que era -¿Quieres escaparte? ¿Estás conmigo en marcharnos de aquí?

 


	6. Fuga

Fue inevitable no fruncir el ceño ante el pedido de la rubia.

-¿Huir?- reí -¿Te has vuelto loca, Swan? ¿A dónde? ¿Quieres escaparte de tu propia barbacoa sorpresa en conmemoración de tu compromiso?- crucé los brazos y la encaré, irónica.

Emma se encogió de hombros y respondió sencillamente.

-Sí, eso mismo.

-Vale…¿y a dónde iríamos? ¿Cómo crees que vamos a poder hacerlo sin ser vistas o llamar la atención sobre todo de tu señora madre?

-A dónde iremos, ya lo sé…- su mirada  brilló y su sonrisa se alargó aún más –Ahora, para salir, haremos como niñas pequeñas, ok…bien despacio, de puntillas…sin llamar la atención de nadie y, cuando no haya moros a la vista, ¡echamos a correr!

No pude resistirme y me eché a reír alto de la cara que estaba poniendo: la de una chicuela lista para cometer la mayor travesura de su vida.

-Ah, Emma…no sé, no…- me rasqué la cabeza.

-Regina…- se acercó más a mí y en ese momento sentí cada parte de mi cuerpo estremecerse. Emma cogió mis dos manos en las de ella y miró hondamente en mis ojos. Sus pupilas estaban dilatadas, como si me implorase algo. Y como siempre hacía conmigo sin darse cuenta, Swan me desmontó entera, haciendo que me quedara blanda como gelatina, me derretí toda dentro de su mirada –Por favor…¡vamos! No me niegues esto, ¡venga! Necesito respirar un poco, pasar tiempo contigo…- ¿qué? ¿Pasar tiempo conmigo? Si Emma no notó los temblores que se apoderaron de mis manos, es porque tiene que ser muy burra –Echo de menos…¡te echo de menos! Echo de menos a mi amiga…

La encaré profundamente, más de lo normal. Me quedé ahí, mirándola, en un silencio agradable, mientras ella me miraba también esperando. Pues claro que la ruia sabía que yo no podía negar un pedido como ese viviendo de ella.

-¡Está bien…has ganado!- respondí en un suspiro.

-¡Bien!- aquella rubia linda dio una sonrisa tan maravillosa y una risa tan placentera que no pude dejar de sonreír y reír con ella –Ahora vámonos ya, que esta fiesta de familia está muy aburrida…- en un acto impulsivo, Emma me cogió de la mano y caminó arrastrándome, miró una única vez hacia atrás y se llevó un dedos a los labios, indicándome que no hiciera ruido.

Yo reí una vez más. ¡Qué a gusto me sentía al lado de Swan! ¡Cómo echaba de menos estar así con ella, solo nosotras dos, sin Killian para molestar, en aquel mundo particular tan acogedor que nos pertenecía a nosotras dos y a nadie más!

Emma me guió hasta la puerta de atrás de la cocina que daba al otro lado de la casa, donde todo estaba desierto. Killian y David estaban allí, pero más lejos, riendo y comparando algunas cañas de pescar, y como en las películas de acción, pegamos nuestros cuerpos a la pared esperando a que los dos se apartasen más y ver el momento oportuno para escapar. Aguantamos las risas, mirando de soslayo una a la otra. Emma se puso la mano en la boca para ahogar la risa. Estaba adorando la aventura de huir de su propio almuerzo de compromiso.

Pasados algunos minutos, como esperábamos, los dos hombres se alejaron hacia el lado opuesto del jardín, donde estaban todos los demás. Había que actuar rápido, pues Blanca no tardaría mucho en darse cuenta de mi ausencia y la de los vasos que no le llevé. Miramos hacia lo lejos. De momento, se encontraba distraída conversando y riendo de algo que Granny decía.

Era el momento oportuno. Dado que todos estaban distraídos, Emma y yo corrimos hacia el fondo del jardín que estaba desierto y partimos a toda velocidad hacia la calle, como dos niñas eufóricas y traviesas riendo satisfechas de nuestra maldad. Corrimos más y más, riendo a carcajadas, hasta que paramos a unas cuatro manzanas, las dos jadeantes de tanto reír, rojas como tomates y apoyando las manos en las rodillas.

-¡No puedo creer que me hayas convencido para eso, señorita Swan! Soy una idiota por seguirte en tus ideas…por los dioses, estoy muerta de cansancio…- dije inhalando y poniendo mi mano en el pecho.

Tras un tiempo sin poder hablar a causa de las risas, Emma prosiguió

-No te resistes a mi encanto y a mi poder de persuasión…¡y para alguien que ya pasa de los ochenta años, estás muy bien!- sacó pecho, sonrió ampliamente y yo reviré los ojos, sacándole la lengua. Si ella supiera que lo que acababa de decir era realmente verdad…y lo de los ochenta años también, claro está, pero sobre lo del hecho de que no consigo negar nada proveniente de ella.

-Está bien, señorita egocéntrica…¿y a dónde vamos?

-Pues bien…a tu lugar favorito, Majestad…- ella me sonrió con un brillo en sus ojos, haciéndome una reverencia

-¿Cómo?- dijo, incrédula, frunciendo el ceño

Y sin darme tiempo para decir nada más, Emma nos envolvió en su humo violeta, el hechizo teletransportador que le había enseñado minuciosamente, y fuimos a parar, sin sombra de dudas, a mi lugar favorito de la ciudad. Su parte más alta, la misma colina a la que venía tantas veces para reflexionar y pensar, paisaje de mis mayores tormentos internos y testigo de todos mis lamentos. Aquella zona tan querida y apreciada por mí en los momentos de tristeza y soledad, en donde deseé estar a solas con Emma. Y ahora, por lo menos en aquel momento, mi deseo se estaba en parte realizando. Estaba allí solo con el amor de mi vida, aunque ella no supiera que yo la quería como más que una amiga. La ciudad abajo, con sus pequeñitas luces que comenzaban a encenderse, era espectadora de este momento tan mío, o mejor dicho, tan nuestro. Mío y de Emma, y de nadie más. El sol ya comenzaba a ponerse con aquel tan conocido matiz anaranjado y azulado en las nubes. El momento no podría estar más perfecto. Y yo quería  aprovecharlo al máximo, pues con certeza no tendría otra oportunidad como aquella.

-Emma…- balbuceé, con lágrimas en los ojos, encarándola

-Lo sé…- la rubia respondió sonriéndome y guiñándome los dos ojos en un acto cómplice. Ella sabía cuánto me gustaba ir allí. Y, para mi sorpresa y casi infarto, Emma entrelazó nuestras manos. ¡Sí, entrelazó! Sentí sus dedos entre los míos, en un acto de tanto cariño y consuelo, algo tan natural por su parte que no pude ni expresarme…una vez más las palabras no eran necesarias. Allí no existía constreñimiento. Solo dos personas disfrutando la una de la otra, con las manos entrelazadas en un silencio placentero y acogedor, admirando el bello paisaje que se extendía hacia abajo y el sol que ya se preparaba para dejar aquel día en la Tierra e irse a dormir tranquilamente en su sitio en el vasto universo. La brisa leve y cálida envolvía nuestros cabellos, ondulándolos suavemente.

Nos perdíamos en el tiempo y nos perdíamos una en la otra, sin necesitar ni siquiera mirarnos. Sonreíamos, hacia el horizonte, pero sonreíamos…una sonrisa mezcla de alegría y de una sensación de casa, de hogar, de intimidad…las manos continuaban entrelazadas y así quedaron por un largo tiempo, inmensurable. La energía fluía de una mano a la otra y lo sentíamos, ambas podíamos sentir sin tener que preguntar. Emma incluso podía casarse y tener una vida con otra persona. Pero de una cosa tengo la certeza: esa energía, esa complicidad y esto que las dos teníamos, esa conexión tan íntima y familiar, solo la tendría conmigo…para siempre. Nadie podría suplantarme en ese puesto.

Cuando las primeras estrellas comenzaron a aparecer, con el sol casi desaparecido, pero aún el cielo relativamente claro, finalmente suspiramos y soltamos nuestras manos, pero aún sonriendo, nos sentamos lado alado en el césped suave y continuamos observando el horizonte y Storybrooke a los lejos.

Emma fue la primera en quebrar el silencio.

-Es hermoso, ¿verdad?

-Sí…y cuando estamos con alguien que nos hace sentir bien, se hace mejor todavía…- dije sin pensar, y enseguida giré el rostro y me sonrojé.

La rubia sonrió rápidamente y me miró, pero no podía mirarla de frente.

-Digo exactamente lo mismo…- respondió

Esta vez la miré y le devolví la sonrisa.

-Regina…- ella continuó, pero sentí que tartamudeaba, como si tuviera dudas en seguir hablando.

-Sí…

-Te echo de menos…de verdad. ¡Hablé muy en serio cuando lo dije! ¿Por qué te has apartado de mí? Por favor, no me digas que estoy viendo cosas, porque sé que no…ya no eres la misma conmigo…de un tiempo a esta parte apenas consigues mirarme a los ojos…- soltó, triste. Sus ojos se humedecieron.

Al mismo tiempo en que escuchar eso de boca de Emma me partió el corazón, también hizo que latiera como un tambor. Ella se había dado cuenta…Me puse nerviosa. Jamás podría revelar mis reales motivos para apartarme de ella…

-Emma…no me he apartado. Solo…empezaste a salir con el pirata y…

-Lo sé, lo sé…¡lo detestas!- completó revirando los ojos

-¡Sí, también! No niego que no me gusta y que solo lo aguanto por ti…también te he dicho que vales mucho para Hook y que él no te merece- ella me miró intensamente y me estremecí. Ok, estaba hablando demasiado.

-Sí, me lo dijiste…- ella me sorprendió con esa afirmación tristona y abrazó sus rodillas, volviendo a mirar hacia delante, al sol que terminaba de esconderse.

-Emma, perdóname…- continué, ahora más valientemente –Pero sabes que no consigo ser falsa. Somos amigas y siempre seré sincera contigo. Sé que lo amas, pero conozco a Hook demasiado bien para saber lo machista y abusivo que es. Realmente quiero creer que haya cambiado, pues no quiero verte sufrir. Dices que me he apartado…pero, ¿qué me dices de ti? ¿Acaso no te das cuenta de lo cambiada que estás? ¿Cómo te has distanciado de mí, de tus amigos, de tu familia? ¿No notas ni un poco cómo te has vuelto sumisa a los deseos de tu novio, haciendo todo lo que él quiere? Incluso has cambiado tu postura, su manera de portarte…ya no eres la misma Emma Swan de antes, no eres aquella que conocí, independiente y segura.

Me lancé a hablar todo lo que llevaba atorado en mi garganta desde hacia tiempo, y creo que toqué una herida sangrante en Emma, pues, en cuanto terminé de hablar, Swan me miró furiosa y con los ojos aún más llorosos, se levantó abruptamente y se acercó a un árbol que había allí, apoyándose en él con una mano, de espaldas hacia mí. Me arrepentí en el momento de haber ido tan lejos con mis palabras y con mi sinceridad.

Me levanté también y fui tras ella. Con miedo de ser rechazada, toqué levemente su hombro. Para mi alivio, ella no se apartó. No giró el cuerpo hacia mí, pero tampoco despreció mi toque. Permanecí con mi mano allí y apreté ligeramente, mientras la sentía llorando quedamente.

-Sé que tienes razón…- dijo ella en un susurro tiempo después –No sé lo que me está pasando, Regina…estoy confusa, con miedo…

-Emma…- con coraje, agarré sus dos hombros y la giré hacia mí, quedamos mirándonos a los ojos. Los de ella, rojos. –sé sincera conmigo…¿eres feliz? ¿Lo amas? ¿Deseas realmente casarte?

Sentí que ella jadeó y desorbitó los ojos. Quizás no se esperase mi cuestionamiento tan directo.

-Yo…yo…- balbuceó, abriendo y cerrando la boca –Ya no sé nada, Regina…- alzó las manos hacia lo alto, en señal de pura confusión –He pensado en tantas cosas, son tantas preguntas…tal vez no lo quiera admitir a mí misma, pero creo que he pasado una gran parte de mi vida sola, sin tener a nadie, que cuando encontré a Garfio, puse todas mis expectativas en él…necesitaba una vez en la vida sentirme protegida, cuidada y creo que durante un tiempo él me dio eso, ¿entiendes? Pero ahora…¿cómo puedo decirlo? Es como si el encantamiento estuviera acabándose y estuviera volviendo a una realidad que siempre estuvo ahí…y eso me confunde y me consume. No sé si lo amo, Regina…sinceramente, creí que lo amaba mucho, pero ahora, no consigo responder a esa pregunta…

Mientras las lágrimas rodaban por el rostro de la rubia de mis sueños, mi corazón dio un salto. Cuando ella hablaba sobre su soledad de una vida entera, yo siempre me sentía la peor de las criaturas y muy culpable, porque sé que fui la principal causante de que su vida fuera tal tormento. Pero no saltó por mi boca solo por eso…sino también por lo que estaba escuchado ahora…¿Emma ya no estaba segura sobre Hook?

Intenté mantener mi compostura y fingir que aquello no me había afectado y que no había vuelto a encender mis esperanzas de una forma absurda.

-Bueno…- tragué en seco y la miré –Swan, tendrás que sopesar tus sentimientos…no puedes seguir adelante con una boda si no tienes la certeza de tu amor hacia él…y si ves que esto es solo una fase y que realmente lo quieres para toda la vida, entonces, sí, sigues con lo que has comenzado…pero tienes que poner en orden esa cabecita tuya- intenté ser lo más imparcial posible.

Ella suspiró.

-Sí, lo sé…voy a pensar, Regina…prometo que lo haré…me siento más aliviada por haberme desahogado contigo…muchas gracias por estar siempre aquí para mí. Tu amistad es una de las cosas más valiosas que he construido en mi vida…¿podrás guardarme este secreto?- se enjugó una lágrima con el dorso de la mano.

-No hay de qué, Emma…siempre estaré aquí para ti…- sonreí cariñosamente, mientras mi corazón daba saltos de trampolín.

-Creo que ya nos hemos puesto muy tristes por hoy…¿sabes lo que necesitamos?- aquella sonrisa traviesa brotó de nuevo.

-¿El qué?- la miré desconfiada. Ahí viene.

-¡COSQUILLAS!- gritó riendo y se lanzó encima de mí, sin darme tiempo a defenderme, agarró mi cintura y comenzó a hacerme cosquillas. ¡Joder,  Emma sabía que era muy sensible a las cosquillas!

-¡SWAN! ¡Para ya! ¡Ahora!- yo reía horrores con sus embestidas, sin controlarme, intentaba soltarme de sus manos, sin éxito, pues Emma era mucho más fuerte físicamente que yo.

-¡Solo si me lo imploras! ¡Vamos, Majestad, implora!- ella se reía con gusto, y yo aún más por el efecto del juego en mi barriga. Me estaba quedando sin aire.

-¡Jamás voy a suplicarte! ¡Puedes olvidarte!- grité, dándome palmadas y riendo

-¡Entonces, no hay trato! ¡Tendrás que aguantar!- se divertía.

Emma continuó con sus embestidas hasta que, de tanto caminar hacia atrás sin mirar, tropecé en una pequeña piedra y caí al suelo, de espaldas, trayendo a Emma conmigo, que cayó exactamente encima de mí. Yo aún no me había dado cuenta de la posición en que nos encontrábamos, debido a la crisis de risas que nos dio a las dos por nuestras infantilidades. Reíamos cada vez más, ella aún sobre mí, nuestros cuerpos pegados. Hasta que el aliento se hizo necesario y volvimos en sí.

Fue ahí que me di cuenta de cómo estábamos y de nuestra peliaguda posición…¡y tan placentera! ¿Quién dijo que Emma se levantó? Para mi sorpresa, corazón acelerado y respiración descompasada, ella no se retiró. Sentí sus pechos contra los míos y aquello me puso el vello de punta y me estremeció por entero. Su cuerpo estaba ahí, pegado al mío, en aquel césped, con la luz ahora de la luna y de las pequeñas estrellas del cielo iluminándonos y dándonos su bendición.

Emma se puso seria, y yo también. Ella me encaró, y sentí que jadeaba, pero ahora no era debido a las risas, de esto estaba segura…sus ojos estaban diferentes, incluso en la oscuridad podía verlos perfectamente, un verde más oscuro, con un brillo enigmático…mis castaños no se apartaban de aquellos verdes ni un momento siquiera. Me estremecí y me salí de mí misma cuando Emma desvió sus ojos de los míos y los posó en mis labios entreabiertos e invitadores. Emma también tenía su boca entreabierta, respirando con dificultad, y yo involuntariamente llevé mis ojos hacia su boca también, encarando aquellos labios finos, rosados y hermosos. Me mordí mi labio inferior, Emma se dio cuenta y jadeó de  nuevo.

Y el mundo se paró allí, en aquel exacto momento. Emma fue acercando su rostro al mío. Sentí que estaba nerviosa, yo también lo estaba, pues nuestros corazones latían al mismo ritmo. Sentí su dulce respiración y su aliento cálido y agradable acercarse a mis labios. Los labios tan deseados por mí rozaron los míos…¡Dios, podría desmayarme en aquel momento! Y no sé cómo no lo hice, cuando Emma, sin perder tiempo, pegó nuestros labios en un piquito demorado. Correspondí prontamente, y no pude creer que un tiempo después estaba notando su lengua forzando ligeramente mi boca, pidiendo paso…¡Pues claro, Emma! ¿Cómo podría negarte esto, algo que forma parte de mis deseos más profundos desde hace tanto tiempo…? Y nada pensé, en realidad, la emoción me invadió. No podía creer que finalmente sentiría el sabor de aquellos labios, de aquella boca en la mía, ¡por los dioses, cómo he soñado con aquello, tanto, tanto…no quiero despertar nunca más, imploro que nadie me deje despertar!

Se lo permití, abriendo ligeramente mi boca, dándole libre arbitrio a Emma para que hiciera lo que quisiera. Y lo hizo. Pasó su lengua por mis labios y por cada canto de mi boca, entrelazó su lengua con la mía, iniciamos un beso húmedo y delicioso, luchábamos por el mando dentro de nuestras bocas, nuestras lenguas danzaban en un beso lento, calmado, placentero, explorador…queríamos explorar cada parte de la boca de la otra. Queríamos encontrarnos, como siempre nos encontrábamos. Y también queríamos perdernos en esta dulce locura.

Aún con Emma echada sobre mí, agarré firmemente su nuca, profundizando aquel tan esperado momento, no quería soltarla nunca más. La rubia depositó sus manos en mi cintura y la apretó, yo emití un ligero gemido ante este toque, y creo que eso la alentó, pues comenzó a apretar aún más fuerte mi cintura y a intensificar aquel beso delicioso y húmedo, volviéndolo más urgente, erótico, sabroso, sensual…¡qué boca, qué lengua, qué delicia! ¡Qué intensidad la de aquella mujer! Yo estaba entrando en delirio y aprovechando cada segundo de aquel momento que había jurado que nunca iba a suceder…viajaba, y viajaba en cada instante de aquel sueño realizado…

La rubia comenzó a moverse suavemente sobre mí llevándome al más completo delirio y excitación. Ya me notaba completamente húmeda allí abajo. Gemí de nuevo sin despegar los labios de los de ella, sin despegar mis manos que estaban enmarañadas fuertemente en sus cabellos, y ella también gimió dentro de mi boca, y aquello fue música para mis oídos. Emma ahora me apretaba la cintura de forma más posesiva y su mano boba resbaló por el lateral de mi muslo, acariciando con gusto. ¿Y yo? ¡Pues la atraía más y más hacia mí! Me cuestioné si Emma ya habría tenido experiencias con mujeres, y a juzgar por su naturalidad allí conmigo, creo que sí.

No pude medir cuánto tiempo nos quedamos allí apenas besándonos y sintiéndonos, sé que fue mucho, pero el hecho es que por más que no quisiéramos, necesitábamos respirar. Y fue en ese momento en que despegamos nuestros labios y nuestras lenguas para finalmente encararnos después de ese inesperado suceso, ojos fijos en los ojos, jadeantes y con los corazones a mil. Vi la confusión en los ojos de Emma, y tengo la certeza que ella vio la sorpresa en los míos…sorpresa por aquella iniciativa suya que jamás me hubiera esperado.

Con dificultad, la rubia se levantó rápidamente, saliendo de encima de mí, y perdida y nerviosa, se pasó las manos por los cabellos, sin mirarme.

-¡Dios…cielos…yo…perdóname, Regina! ¡Yo…no sé que me ha pasado, cielos! Cielos…- repetía, afligida, yo me levanté también, caminé con cuidado hacia ella y la agarré ligeramente por el brazo. La giré suavemente, haciendo que me mirara.

-Calma, Emma…no tienes por qué estar así, tan nerviosa. Uno no besa solo…si hay que buscar un culpable, yo también lo soy…

-Pero yo…yo…- ella no conseguía continuar

-No te preocupes…vamos…vamos a olvidar esto, si así lo quieres, ¿está bien?- ¡pues claro que yo no quería olvidar!

-Ok, está bien…es mejor…vamos…vamos a fingir que nada ha pasado…¡Dios, esto no tiene disculpa!...- tartamudeaba, totalmente nerviosa.

-¿De qué estás hablando? ¿Qué no tiene disculpa?- sonreí ligeramente intentando calmarla y amenizar la tensa situación.

Ella me dio media sonrisa, y bajó la cabeza, avergonzada, y se volvió a poner seria.

-Yo…no sé qué decir, Regina, de verdad que no sé…no consigo explicarte o decir nada ahora…- estaba temblando.

-Entonces, no intentes decir o explicar…y además, ya se está haciendo tarde, dentro de poco mandarán a la policía y a los bomberos tras nosotras…¿nos vamos?- respondí, pero no estaba triste porque Emma no consiguiera decir nada, todo lo contrario. Estaba en las nubes. Nunca imaginé que este día llegaría, el día en que me ganaría un beso de la rubia. Nada más importaba, estaba feliz.

Ella sonrió débilmente, aún avergonzada por lo que habíamos acabado de hacer. Confieso que lo encontré mono. Después de que ella asintiera, desaparecimos en mi humo violeta y aparecimos en casa de Blanca. Como había previsto, estaban todos preocupados y ya preparados para salir en nuestra busca. Les dimos una disculpa tonta, que hacía mucho calor y nos fuimos a dar una vuelta y acabamos quedándonos dormidas en el césped. Blanca, Zelena y Belle nos miraron con cada de quien fingían que se lo creían, con sonrisas traviesas en los labios.

Pero nada, absolutamente nada, pagaría la cara con la Killian me miró…si el pirara tuviera el poder de quemar con los ojos, yo ya estaría convertida en cenizas frente a todos. Sonríe abiertamente hacia él, sin miedo de nada que pudiera decir. Aquel era mi momento. Pero poco tiempo después, ya con Emma más calmada y encarándome de nuevo con una ligera sonrisa, decidí marcharme, llevándome conmigo los maravillosos recuerdos y el sabor de los labios de Emma aun en mi boca.

 

 

**Hundirme dentro de los labios de Emma ha sido cómo profundizar en los más bellos sueños pintados de colores, formas, aromas y sabores…ahhh, ¡y qué gusto! Aún siento su sabor en mi boca, el gusto del delicioso sabor del cariño mezclado con el erotismo con que Emma tomó mis labios.  Los tomó para ella con posesividad, deseo y pasión, y yo me entregué a ella completamente, sin miedo, sin pudor y sin amarras. Pues Emma tiene ese poder sobre mí: hace que me entregue tan fácilmente que ni yo misma me reconozco en tal situación. Cuando la rubia me besó, entré en un estado  de creer o no creer, una confusión deliciosa de sensaciones y sentimientos que pensaba de verdad que nunca iba a degustar. Realmente, un sueño…un sueño maravilloso del que nunca querría despertar…me quedaría dentro de ese sueño el resto de mis días, el paso de los años…sin contar el tiempo, sin medir las horas, los meses, los milenios…**

**Sí, fue un sueño, un maravilloso sueño realizado…las personas sueñan con poder, dinero joyas, viajes…yo solo soñaba con probar el beso de Emma, al menos, una vez en la vida. Bueno, ¿quién dice que no soñaba con viajes si tener la boca de la rubia en la mía fue como un viaje trascendental, que sobrepasó todos los límites de la razón y de mi imaginación? Un viaje delicioso y hermoso que comenzó en mi corazón, pasando por mi alma y finalmente culminando en mi cuerpo, en forma de piel erizada, corazón acelerado, respiración desacompasada, y mi intimidad mojada…¡excitación, deseo, tensión! Todo esto mezclado con el más puro amor, complicidad, cariño…**

**Mi querido amigo, no tengo mucho que decir hoy a no ser afirmar ante ti, con toda la certeza del mundo, que hoy ha sido uno de los días más felices de mi vida. ¡Estoy completa y planamente realizada! El inolvidable día en que he probado el beso de Emma por primera vez, el día que guardaré para siempre en mi corazón bajo siete llaves y en urnas con tapas…pero sé también que será el último, sí, aún poseo la razón y los pies bien plantados en el suelo. Ella está comprometida, actuó por impulso, fue el momento propicio apenas…el clima ayudó: las dos solas, retomando nuestras largas conversaciones sinceras, charlando sobre nuestra amistad, haciéndonos confidencias, todo eso bajo a luz de la luna y de las estrellas que apuntaban, dando un aire romántico a una escena que no tenía que haber pasado…pero pasó. Y ese acontecimiento me ha marcado, así como sé que de cierta forma también ha marcado a Swan…por más que ella se case, este momento nuestro mágico, único y exclusivo nadie jamás podría borrarlo, y sé que de cierta forma, aunque sea pensando que ha cometido una bobería, cosa del momento, Emma pensará en él…esa magia que solo nosotras dos sentimos, esa electricidad que pasaba de una boca a la otra y de un cuerpo al otro, nada ni nadie podría borrarla. ¿Cómo nos miraremos a la cara ahora? ¿Cómo volveremos a la normalidad después de lo ocurrido? Sinceramente no tengo la respuesta a eso, y en realidad, ni quiero pensar mucho al respecto…deja que las cosas pasen…Emma y yo siempre nos las apañamos para entendernos y conseguir pasar por encima de las adversidades y contratiempos.**

**¿Ha sido peor que esto pasara? ¿No es mucho peor haber probado su beso sin poder tener esperanzas de algo más y que esto te haya acarreado un poco más de ilusión? Puede que me preguntes…y  mi respuesta será inmediata: ¡No! Definitivamente, diario, no ha sido peor…volvería atrás en el tiempo y disfrutaría de todo de nuevo…porque, por más que no pueda tener esperanzas de que esto resulte en algo, de que esto siga adelante, por más que haberla besado solo haga que la quiera besar aún más y más, he tenido al amor de mi vida en mis brazos, al menos una vez. Y eso es lo único que importa…corro el riesgo de quedarme viciada con sus besos para siempre, pero de una cosa estoy segura: prefiero mil veces haber sentido los labios de Emma en los míos una única vez en mi vida que pasar el resto de ella sin haber tenido la oportunidad de probarlos…**

**Diario De Regina, página 6.**

 

 

 

 


	7. Casi descubierta....

**(Emma)**

Mi cabeza gira lentamente, da vueltas como una noria, en movimientos inconexos y confusos, llevándome a la locura de pensamientos sin ninguna relación…

Besar a Regina fue un acto impulsivo, pero al mismo tiempo pareció tan acertado…una sensación de hogar, de vuelta a casa, de abrigo y consuelo, cosas que ya no sentía con Killian, una sensación tan placentera y correcta, un alivio, como si fuese allí, en los brazos de la morena, donde siempre debiera estar. ¿Qué era eso? ¿Carencia? ¿Estaba demasiado sensible, demasiado confusa, demasiado decepcionada con mi noviazgo hasta el punto de tirar todo por la borda y atraer a la linda morena hacia mis labios y tomar los de ella?

Sé que no actué correctamente con ella, ni conmigo ni con Killian. Pero el hecho es que por más culpable que me sienta, no me arrepiento de lo que he hecho, y haría todo de nuevo…¿qué tontería es esta? Me encuentro en este exacto momento pasando los dedos ligeramente por mis labios, recordando la sensación de la boca de la alcaldesa en la mía, del dulce sabor de sus carnosos y suaves labios en los míos, del baile suave y sensual que su lengua trazaba en mi boca, recorriendo cada canto y cada camino de su interior, ¡la desgraciada besa demasiado bien, cielos! Regresé a la barbacoa con las bragas completamente empapadas por culpa de aquel beso tan intenso y placentero, y, si no hubiéramos parado en el momento oportuno, es casi seguro que me hubiera llevado a Regina a mis brazos cruzando la línea y llegando a otro nivel…

Sacudí la cabeza, intentando librarme de los confusos pensamientos, me encontraba mojada de nuevo solo por recordar aquel beso. ¡Joder! ¿Qué estás haciendo conmigo, Regina? Jugando de esa manera….ya me encuentro en una fase difícil, intentando entender todo lo que pasa dentro de mí, todo lo que está pasando conmigo y con mi relación con Killian, y vienes tú y me invades de esta manera, me pones a prueba, haces que me balancee y pierda mis estructuras, o mejor dicho, me desestructuras mucho más de lo que ya estoy, haces que me pierda más de lo que me encuentro perdida y me confundes aún más de lo que estoy…¿acaso algún sentimiento por la alcaldesa por quien tanta rabia sentí un día ha estado siempre ahí, latente  y vivo dentro de mí, una pequeña llama esperando para alzarse y estallar?

¿He llegado a pensar en Regina más que como una amiga? ¿Qué es esto, ahora? Las amigas no se besan, ¿lo hacen? ¡Dios, ayúdame…!

**(Regina)**

Era un día normal de trabajo en la alcaldía, aún no había visto a Emma desde el episodio del beso, tres días atrás. Hoy, por primera vez, me había traído mi diario al trabajo, pues tenía poco que hacer y realmente tenía muchas, pero muchas ganas de escribir en sus páginas. Al salir para almorzar, lo metí en mi bolso deprisa y me olvidé de cerrar la cremallera. Caminaba rápidamente por la calle totalmente distraída y mirando los mensajes en mi móvil cuando un cuerpo choca bruscamente contra mí, casi haciéndome caer hacia atrás. Mi bolso cayó al suelo, todas mis pertenencias se salieron: maquillaje, cepillo de dientes, documentos y…¡mi diario!

¿Y contra quién choqué, queridos? ¡Sí…ella misma, Emma! La rubia también venía distraída desde el lado opuesto y no me había visto. El destino siempre jugando conmigo.

-Re-Regina…por Dios, perdóname, estaba distraída y…- tartamudeó roja, sin mirarme a la cara, y rápidamente se agachó, avergonzada, para ayudarme a recoger mis cosas.

-¡Emma, NO!- grité sin querer, y luego me arrepentí –Quiero…quiero decir…no, no tienes por qué ayudarme ni molestarme en recoger y…- me agaché rápido, pero ya era demasiado tarde. Mi diario había caído abierto por dos páginas escritas y, en una de ellas, estaba el nombre de ella, EMMA, escrito en letras bien grandes en medio de una de las hojas. Mi corazón dio un salto de atletismo y podía jurar que sus latidos retumbaban de una forma que la rubia podía escucharlos.

La rubia inmediatamente frunció el ceño al leer su nombre, y me miró, extrañada. Ella ha leído su nombre, Dios, ¡lo ha leído! Fui a coger el cuaderno, pero ella fue más rápida y lo cogió primero, mirando ceñuda la página.

-Regina, ¿es mi nombre el que está escrito ahí?- dijo ella, y amenazó con acercar más su mirada para leer mejor.

-¡NO!- grité de nuevo sin conseguir contenerme, en pánico, intentando inútilmente calmarme. Cogí de forma bruta el diario de sus manos y lo cerré con un movimiento brusco, sin conseguir mirarla -¡Claro que no es tu nombre! ¿Crees que el mundo entero gira a tu alrededor, señorita Swan?- fui más borde y grosera de lo que pretendía y me arrepentí en seguida.

-Ehhh, calma, alcaldesa…¿por qué estás tan nerviosa? Calma…solo creí haber leído mi nombre, y por tratarse de un cuaderno de anotaciones, por lo que parece, pensé que era algo de la alcaldía, o algo que hubiera hecho mal…- Emma dijo herida, y finalmente miré hacia ella. Sonreí débilmente, disculpándome. Agarré firmemente el diario abrazándolo contra mi pecho, como si dependiese de aquello y quisiera protegerlo.

-Está bien, Emma, me he exaltado, discúlpame…y mira por dónde andas, señorita Swan…- intenté amenizar la tensión y cambiar de tema.

-Tú también, señorita Mills…- ella sonrió a su vez –“ _Diario-Regina Mills”…_ \- Emma leyó, apretando los ojos en dirección a la portada del cuaderno que yo apretaba tan firmemente en mis brazos. ¡Joder! ¡JODER! ¡Pero qué idiota! ¡Con las prisas y la desesperación, agarré el diario con la portada girada hacia ella!

-Eh…¿qué?- intenté disimular, dándole la vuelta, ya demasiado tarde. Emma rió.

-¡No tienes que ponerte así! No le voy a contar el secreto a nadie, prometo…

-Emma…- no sabía qué decir. Seguía agarrada al cuaderno.

-No me debes satisfacciones, Regina…¡quédate tranquila! Y si aquel no era mi nombre…señal de que no es sobre una pasión platónica por mí lo que has escrito en ese cuaderno, ¿cierto?- arqueó un ceja y me dio aquella sonrisa de traviesa que me desarmaba. Abrí y cerré la boca varias veces en señal de mi desconcierto. Yo estaba roja y con el corazón acelerado. Nada salía de mi garganta. Y la maldita rió aún más.

-¿Sabes qué te pones muy mona cuando estás avergonzada?- se acercó y me apretó la mejilla. Emma y sus payasadas y alegrías en los momentos más oportunos. ¡Qué bien que tenía ese don de suavizar las cosas! Yo ya me encontraba menos tensa y hasta sonreí débilmente.

-¡Eres de lo que no hay!

-¡Lo sé!- rio- Ahora…estaba yendo a almorzar donde la Abuelita. ¿Te gustaría venir conmigo? Estoy sin compañía

-¡Claro! También estaba yendo para allá.

Y así fuimos, guardé mi Diario en el fondo de mi bolso y no tocamos más aquel asunto. Al llegar al restaurante escogimos una mesa más apartada y comenzamos a charlar de asuntos aleatorios mientras esperábamos la comida. No tocamos más el asunto de beso y me sentí agradecida por eso. Quería guardar el delicioso recuerdo de aquel día. Ese era uno de los más de dos mil motivos por los que amaba estar con Emma. Nada se interponía en la buena relación y fuerte amistad que teníamos. El miedo y el recelo que me habían invadido cuando pensaba lo que podría suceder al encontrarme con la rubia después del beso se disiparon totalmente, allí en aquel momento. Estábamos totalmente a gusto y sueltas una con la otra, riendo y charlando como viejas amigas de la infancia mientras saboreábamos la comida que había llegado hacía un momento.

Casi al final de nuestro sabroso encuentro alimenticio, el pesado llegó quebrando totalmente nuestro momento de relajación juntas.

-Hola, love…- Killian llegó de repente por detrás de Emma, agarrándola del hombro y dando un susto a la rubia, que se giró hacia él –y hola Regina…- me saludó con una sonrisa burlona, dándole un piquito a Emma. Solo asentí, con un leve movimiento de cabeza, con educación.

-Killian…¿qué haces aquí a esta hora? ¿No almuerzas en tu barco?- dijo la rubia desconcertada, limpiándose la boca con la servilleta y desviando su mirada de nuevo hacia mí.

-Barco no, rubia, navío…- sonrió irónico. Reviré los ojos. ¡Baja Modesto que sube Killian! –Y sí, suelo almorzar allí, pero casualmente hoy tuve que cambiar la rutina y comer cualquier cosa por aquí…y te encuentro aquí con…Regina- me miró de arriba abajo soltando fuego por los ojos. Confieso que sentía un placer interno inmenso cuando me encaraba de esa forma. Adoraba saber que mi presencia junto a Emma lo incomodaba tanto. ¿De qué tienes miedo, Adonis? ¿No confías en tu masculinidad regada con una buena dosis de rímel y lápiz de ojos? Me reí con desdén por dentro.

-Sí, la encontré por casualidad en la calle y también ella estaba viniendo para acá a almorzar…

-…y ahora que ella ya ha terminado de comer, ella se va y yo puedo tener a mi novia un poco para mí, ¿no, Regina?- él la cortó descaradamente, de forma seca. Me miró como si yo fuera una amenaza terrible a quien le encantaría matar. Mi deseo era darle una buena lección al pirata atrevido allí mismo, frente a su prometida, quizás lanzándolo con magia por la ventana, ¿quién sabe? No…sería un flaco favor para Granny y no valía la pena. Para evitarle problemas a Swan, con mucho esfuerzo, sonreí irónicamente sin apartar la mirada de los ojos de Garfio.

-Claro, querido…disfruta de tu novia- porque yo ya disfruté mucho besándola deliciosamente tres días atrás…¡ops! Casi se me escapó…¡qué maravilla que he sido bendecida con el don de cerrar mi boca en la hora oportuna! Reí, pero por dentro y con mucho gusto, y creo que esa risa se plasmó en mi sonrisa, que se alargó y se volvió aún más irónica al seguir encarando a Garfio. Él debió darse cuenta de algo o haber desconfiado, pues deshizo la sonrisita burlona en ese mismo momento.

-Regina…- era Emma mirándome suplicante

-No te preocupes, Emma…realmente tengo que irme, tengo mucho trabajo esperándome-mentí- muchas gracias por el almuerzo, ha sido un placer y muy divertido-le guiñé un ojo a la rubia, me acerqué, le di un beso en su mejilla, sacando valor no sé de dónde, y me alejé moviendo mis caderas sobre mis tacones y embutida en mi falda gris ceñida a mi cuerpo camino a la calle, con la certeza de que los ojos de Killian me fusilaban debido a mi osadía y audacia y que Emma quería abrir un agujero para esconderse de tanta vergüenza.

**(Emma)**

Me quedé mirando cómo Regina se alejaba hacia la calle con su hermoso ondear de caderas mientras me preguntaba por qué, una vez más, dejé que Killian hiciera lo que quisiera conmigo y con mi vida, y apartara a una persona que estimo mucho. No era la primera vez que una de las dos cosas sucedía y realmente estaba bastante harta e irritada. Tenía que tomar una actitud. Estaba harta de esta sumisión en la que he permitido que él me metiera por completo. Giré mi rostro hacia mi prometido, con furia en la mirada. Antes estaba roja por el inesperado beso de Regina y por sus palabras de doble sentido que hicieron que me estremeciera. Ahora, la rojez de mi rostro era por la intensa rabia que sentía, y que si no me controlaba podría estallar en cualquier momento. Mi ira aumentó aún más cuando Killian se sentó frente a mí, en el lugar que antes ocupaba Regina, como si nada hubiera sucedido, sonriendo y suspirando, preparándose para hacer su pedido. Su expresión era de felicidad y alivio porque la morena ya no estaba ahí con nosotros.

-Killian…¿por qué te has portado de esa manera con Regina?- pregunté aguantándome para no perder el control.

-¿De qué forma?- se hizo el desentendido, miraba la carta sin mirarme, como si lo que estaba diciendo no tuviera ninguna importancia.

-Grosero…estúpido…hace tiempo que la tratas así. Sé que nunca os habéis gustado, pero tienes que entender que ella es mi mejor amiga- dije, trémula

-Regina es muy inconveniente, love…tiene que aprender cuál es su sitio…- dijo sencillamente, con un menear de hombros, con desdén. El idiota seguía mirando la carta.

Golpeé fuertemente la mesa con la mano, con el puño cerrado. Todos miraron, y finalmente tuve la atención de Killian. Estaba asustado, mirándome con los ojos desorbitados.

-¡Regina es importante para mí!- prácticamente grité

-¿Y yo? ¿No lo soy?- me respondió, serio, con una expresión indescifrable, una mezcla de inseguridad, celos, rabia.

Aquella pregunta…¿era realmente él importante para mí? Sí, ¿pero hasta qué punto? ¿Hasta el punto de hacerlo mi marido? Me cuestioné internamente, reflexionando. Finalmente, suspiré pesadamente y miré a mi prometido a los ojos. Crucé las manos sobre la mesa y él me miró, muy aprensivo.

-Killian…- comencé, tomando valor-Tenemos que hablar…

 

**Tengo que tener más cuidado contigo, pues por muy poco, querido diario, hoy no vas a parar a las manos de mi Emma…¿mi Emma? ¡Qué placer es decir eso! Parece tan correcto, tan puro. Mía…de alguna forma, Emma lo es, mía. No en el desajustado sentido de sumisión o posesividad, nada más lejos que eso…ella es mi Emma cuando está conmigo intercambiando confidencias y particularidades, cuando me mira al fondo de mis ojos, cuando las palabras se vuelven innecesarias al estar juntas, solo la presencia de una para la otra es suficiente. Ella es mía y yo soy de ella en los momentos en que nuestras miradas se cruzan y se sustentan de forma tan natural…¿ya te conté cómo hablan por sí solos nuestros cruces de miradas? Claro que sí…y lo repetiré cuántas veces fueran necesarias, pues nunca me cansaré de decir la diferencia que hacen en mi alma nuestras conectadas miradas.**

**Sí, mi Emma. Mi dulce Emma con sus particularidades y su esencia, con su mezcla de niña y mujer, esa linda unión tan de ella que solo hace que me enamoré cada vez más de todo su ser. Mi linda Emma, que se toca cada vez de forma diferente sus cabellos cuando se avergüenza ante algo, o que sonríe de lado de una forma tan de ella cuando está tramando algo o sencillamente quiere dejarme desconcertada. Mi encantadora Emma que coge mi mano y me arrastra para llevarme a cualquier esquina y cualquier lugar, segura de que, de una forma u otra, a donde quiera que vayamos juntas, estaremos a gusto, en familia, en plena comodidad. Cómodas la una con la otra, siempre…puede suceder cualquier cosa entre nosotras: un beso inesperado, una calurosa discusión, una pelea repentina, un desacuerdo de ideas, mil y una provocaciones, golpes, puntapiés, cualquier cosa, suceda lo que suceda, Emma y yo siempre terminamos por volver a sentirnos cómodas la una con la otra, como si nada hubiera pasado, y eso es hermoso, es sublime, ¡es amor! Por mi parte, un amor algo diferente, pero siempre amor, y digo que un amor aún más arrebatador.**

**Mi afinidad con Emma rompe las barreras de las diferencias, de las diferentes formas de amar que poseemos la una con la otra. Nuestra afinidad, nuestra complicidad nunca muere. Ella vive siempre en mí, así como sé que vive en ella. Hasta el fin de nuestros días, tengo la plena certeza de que nuestra complicidad permanecerá. Reventando cadenas, dándole una patada y mandando lejos todos los obstáculos. Porque de una forma especial y maravillosa, no en el sentido carnal de la palabra, Emma y yo nos pertenecemos. Nuestras almas conectadas y afines se buscan, se pierden y se encuentran, y siempre que nos perdemos, vamos a buscarnos de nuevo, hasta que de nuevo nos encontramos. Y así será nuestro círculo vicioso, yo siendo de ella y ella siendo mía, en una esplendida conexión de pensamientos y almas. Una afinidad y complicidad que nunca nadie podría destruir o interferir. Pues siempre nos buscaremos…¡y nos encontraremos!**

**¡Mi Emma!**

**Diario de Regina-página 7**


	8. Familia

Aquella noche, Regina recibió una llamada de Henry. Ante la voz del hijo, la morena se derritió y abrió una sonrisa boba en su rostro.

-Hola, hijo

-Eh, mamá…¿sabes? Creo que te vas a reír en mi cara, pero…

-Jamás haría eso con mi príncipe…dime, ¿qué necesitas?

-Emma no va a pasar la noche en casa hoy. Y en realidad, te echo de menos. ¿No querrías venir y hacerme tu maravillosa lasaña y contarme una historia?

Regina sintió su corazón encogerse al saber que Emma pasaría la noche fuera, pero decidió apartar tales pensamientos…¿qué tenía que ver ella con eso?

-¿Me echas de menos a mí o a mis dotes culinarias, señor Henry? ¿Contarte un cuento para ir a dormir?- rió con todo el cariño del mundo.

-¿Ves?...Sabía que te ibas a reír en mi cara- dijo el muchacho en tono de broma

-¡No, no, hijo, jamás! Solo lo encontré tierno…¡claro que voy! Echo tanto de menos estos momentos, ¿sabes? Me recuerda a cuando eras pequeño- lágrimas aparecieron en los ojos de la morena.

-¡Yo también echo de menos todo eso, mamá! Entonces…¿vienes?

-¿Pero y Emma? ¿Se lo has dicho? Es su casa, Henry, no puedo invadirla así como así…

-No te preocupes por eso, mamá…ella siempre me dice que tienes libre acceso a nuestra casa. Ahora deja de darle vueltas y ven ya. Y trae manzanas para hacer también tu tarta.

-¡Eh! Lasaña, tarta de manzana…estás muy espabilado, ¿no crees? ¿Qué más te gustaría? ¿Un café con caramelo, también?- Regina le dio una bronca en tono de broma y escuchó a Henry reír al otro lado.

-Pensándolo bien, no estaría nada mal…te espero, mamá. Hasta luego.

-Ciao, mi amor…

**(Regina)**

Nada podría haberme dejado más feliz que aquella llamada de mi hijo, el vacío que él ha dejado en mi casa es enorme e insustituible. Me arreglé rápidamente y me marché en dirección a la casa de Swan, intentando no pensar que ella, seguramente, estará en los brazos del pirata la noche entera. Cuando toqué el timbre, un Henry sonriente, ya metido en su pijama azul de rayas blancas, me abrió la puerta, descalzo y completamente cómodo. Le sonreí derretida a mi bebé, hoy un hermoso muchacho crecido e independiente.

Como habíamos quedado, preparé mi lasaña y la tarta de manzana, Henry me ayudó a cocinar y a preparar todo mientras conversábamos sobre diversos temas, alegres y felices. Cenamos en ese mismo clima de armonía, recordando cosas de su infancia, entre otras cosas. Tras cenar y tomar el postre, Henry me ayudó a lavar, secar y guardar la loza, no íbamos a dejar todo tirado para que Emma tuviera que recoger después.

Me quedé sorprendida al constatar lo tarde que era ya y también con la última petición de mi hijo.

-Mamá…¿y mi cuento para dormir?- puso una enorme sonrisa traviesa. Realmente había dicho en serio lo del cuento.

Le sonreí abiertamente también.

-Hijo, tengo que marcharme…

-Prometo que no tardaré en quedarme dormido…

-Está bien…- me convencieron sus ojos brillantes que me imploraban.

Como hacía en su infancia, Henry recostó la cabeza en mi regazo mientras yo le contaba una de mis historias, esta vez, una aventura que viví con mi padre y Rocinante en un bosque abandonado muy lejos de nuestra casa. Realmente, no pasó mucho tiempo hasta que mi príncipe cayó dormido, y yo, me quedé ahí, largos minutos enmarañando mis manos en sus cabellos acariciándolo, mientras sonreía como una boba viéndolo dormir profundamente. Y ahí, sin darme cuenta, acabé también quedándome dormida, cayendo en un abismo profundo, oscuro y sin sueños.

**(Emma)**

La noche no había sido fácil, sino estresante, menos mal que conseguí escapar y llegar a casa más temprano de lo que imaginaba. Salí preparada para pasar la noche fuera, pero, como imaginaba que sería, no salió bien. Como dicen: yo, por mi parte, tengo la consciencia tranquila. Como siempre hacía cuando llegaba tarde, fui a darle un vistazo a Henry a su cuarto, y cuán grande no fue mi sorpresa al abrir lentamente la puerta y depararme con aquella escena: Regina durmiendo profundamente con la cabeza ligeramente apoyada en el gran respaldo mientras su mano estaba en los cabellos de Henry, que también dormía profundamente en sus muslos. No entendí qué estaba haciendo ella aquí y, para ser sinceros, no importaba. Yo solo podía mirar aquella linda escena y sonreír…los dos estaban tan pacíficos y tan serenos..y Regina…¡tan hermosa! ¿Cómo conseguía ser tan maravillosa incluso durmiendo? Las respiraciones de los dos eran suaves, denotando que ya llevaban así mucho tiempo.

No tuve valor para despertarlos, ni para hacer que se recolocaran, en vez de eso, únicamente busqué una manta y la coloqué delicadamente sobre los dos, cubriéndolos con suavidad. Por algún motivo que no sabría explicar, no quería salir de ahí, del lado de los dos…no sentía ganas de ir a mi cuarto, quería quedarme ahí, junto a ellos…nunca me he sentido tan en casa y tan en familia como estando ahí, al lado de aquellos dos, de aquella manera.

Me quedé mirando un rato más y sonriendo como una idiota, y entonces, decidí coger un colchón de reserva que tenía en el cuarto de huéspedes y colocarme ahí, en el suelo, cerquita de Henry y de Regina. Me dormí casi enseguida, y podría jurar que me quedé dormida con una enrome sonrisa en mi cara y totalmente en paz.

**(Regina)**

Me desperté asustada y asombrada al notar dónde estaba. ¡Dios! Me quedé dormida en el cuarto de Henry y el sol ya estaba entrando por la ventana. Miré hacia abajo y mi hijo continuaba durmiendo en mis brazos y…pero, ¿quién nos tapó con esta manta? Al girarme hacia la izquierda, escuché una ligera respiración, un leve ronquido. Mi corazón dio un salto al ver a Emma allí abajo, durmiendo en un colchón en el suelo…estaba tan linda y serena, con los cabellos dorados derramados por la almohada…me ablandé una vez más, me derretí como siempre. Entonces, fue ella quien nos cubrió, y encima durmió ahí, a nuestro lado…me ruboricé, por la vergüenza de haberme quedado dormida en su casa y también por la alegría al pensar que, por algún motivo, Emma quiso estar allí cerca, bien cerca de mí y de Henry. Emma…por más que intentara ser realista y escapar, ella siempre, siempre se las apañaba para instalar aquel pequeño y tenue hilo de esperanza en mi corazón.

Sonreí al tener una idea. Aparté a Henry delicadamente y lo coloqué en la cama, con todo cuidado me levanté sin hacer ruido, y, de puntillas, bajé a la cocina, dejando a los dos durmiendo. Decidí preparar el desayuno para todos: busqué los ingredientes en los armarios y nevera y encontré todo lo que necesitaba: zumo de naranja, café, leche, tortitas, frutas…estaba en medio de la preparación de una tortita con mermelada cuando escuché una dulce y somnolienta voz detrás de mí

-Buenos días, Majestad…ese olor delicioso me ha despertado. ¿Eso quiere decir que soy digna de despertarme con un delicioso desayuno preparado por la reina?- dijo Emma y sonrió hacia mí, de brazos cruzados y apoyada en el marco de la puerta de la cocina.

Si antes mi corazón había dado un salto, ahora salió por mi boca y lo perdí por ahí. Incluso tuve miedo de que Emma pudiera escuchar sus ensordecedores latidos. Estaba hermosa, el cabello recogido en un moño alto y sin forma, descalza, vistiendo apenas un corto short de felpa y un top negro, dejando a la vista su bella barriga definida y los brazos y muslos muy bien esculpidos. La miré de arriba abajo sin pudor alguno y mordí mi labio involuntariamente. Ella soltó una risita y se acercó a mí, asustándome con la repentina cercanía. Alzó mi mentón con el dedo y dijo, en voz baja y mirando hacia mi boca.

-Yo no soy el desayuno, mi reina…¡limpia esa baba!- y me dio un beso en la mejilla bien cerca de mi boca, riendo alto y haciéndome carraspear de vergüenza. Mis mejillas se pusieron rojas al momento. Emma caminó hasta la encimera todavía riéndose, burlona, de mí, se sentó encima totalmente cómoda y mordió una manzana -¿Qué tenemos, eh?

-Ah…bueno…-tartamudeé, intentando volver a la normalidad –He hecho café, porque sé que te gusta…y tortitas…

-No tenías que molestarte, Regina…- sonrió dulcemente, encarándome

-Ninguna molestia…es lo mínimo que puedo hacer por haberme quedado dormida en tu casa…

-No tienes por qué disculparte por eso…eres parte de la familia y siempre eres muy bienvenida en esta casa…es más, ¿Henry te llamó? ¿Qué hicisteis?

-Sí, me invitó…me dijo que a ti no te importaría. Tuvo un momento de nostalgia de su madre morena…-reí y la rubia me acompañó –y me pidió que le hiciera lasaña y tarta de manzana, después que le contara una de mis historias. Acabamos quedándonos dormidos y, bueno…¡aquí estoy!

Emma me miraba con profundo cariño y admiración. Querría poder penetrar en sus pensamientos y compartir lo que había en ese momento en su cabeza. Sonreía con la sonrisa más dulce de todas.

-Él te quiere, Regina…eso no cambia porque haya decidido vivir conmigo. ¿Lo sabes, verdad?

-Sí, lo sé…- la encaré con la misma sonrisa

-Sois la pareja perfecta, y siempre os perteneceréis de cierta forma el uno al otro. Así como  yo también a él, pero, al final, es siempre esa historia: dos madres, un hijo. Para siempre. El trío imbatible. Tanto que ni tuve corazón para despertaros. En vez de eso, sentí ganas de juntarme a vosotros…- percibí que ella me estaba mirando diferente ahora, con una mezcla de confusión y cariño –Me pareció tan bueno sencillamente echarme ahí, en el mismo cuarto que los dos…

Mi corazón dio un salto con aquellas palabras. Mis ojos se humedecieron. Esto era tan acertado, parecía tan perfecto…Emma, Henry y yo. Para siempre. Un doloroso nudo quedó trabado en mi garganta al pensar que eso solo se quedaría en un sueño o eternizado en aquel pequeño momento que ahora vivíamos.

-Gracias…yo también sentí lo mismo al verte allí al despertar…- fue todo lo que conseguí responder debido a la emoción que me dominaba y Emma me sonrió dulcemente, pero en seguida cambió su rostro hacia uno travieso. Listo. Esa era Emma Swan. Dos en una.

-Ahora…- se rascó la barbilla mirando hacia el techo y poniendo cara de quien estaba pensando en una decisión extremadamente importante en su vida –estoy pensando aquí…si os perdono por no haberme dejado ni un pedazo de tu deliciosa lasaña y tarta de manzana…

Me eché a reír con ganas.

-Sorry, baby…Henry está en la fase de crecimiento y yo estaba hambrienta…no sobró nadita…- reí provocándola y seguí preparando el desayuno.

-Pues ahora me debes una, señora alcaldesa…tendrás que volver y hacerlo mismo a mí. ¡Quiero lasaña y tarta de manzana!

-¡Déjate de “culo veo, culo quiero”, Emma! ¡Pareces una niña!

-¡Pues sí, “culo veo, culo quiero”, nadie os mando a dejarme con la miel en los labios!

-¡Nadie te mandó a que no estuvieras en casa para participar!- dije en tono de broma, pero me arrepentí. Joder, no quería saber dónde había estado anoche. Por favor, Emma, no me lo digas…

-Eh…bueno…- vi que Emma se quedó ligeramente desconcertada y yo suspiré, revirando los ojos.

-No tienes por qué explicarte, Swan…estaba bromeando. Claro que te hago lasaña y tarta.

Sus ojillos brillaron y enseguida se olvidó de lo que estaba hablando, abriendo una bella sonrisa. Agradecí internamente por no llevar ese tema más hacia adelante.

-¿Lo juras?

-¡Lo juro!- reí –Solo tienes que marcar una noche

-¿Hoy?

-¡Emma!

-¡Qué! Has dicho que solo tenía que marcar…y estoy loca por probar tu fruto prohibido…- ella sonrió descarada y yo dejé caer un plato de plástico.

La rubia descarada se echó a reír.

-El fruto prohibido es la manzana que metes en la tarta, alcaldesa…- dijo riendo y esquivando un paño que yo le lancé resoplando.

-¿Mamás?- Henry entró en la cocina aún con su pijama y bostezando. Se sentó en la mesa y nos miró, su mirada fue de una a la otra. -¿Mamá Regina se quedó dormida aquí? ¿Y tú, ma? Vi tu colchón en mi cuarto…

-¡Hola hijo, buenos días!- Emma saltó de la encimera y fue a darle un beso a Henry, revolviendo su cabellos castaños –Sí, dormí allí con vosotros…quise interactuar- rió, y Henry con ella, y yo también.

La conversación entre los tres fluía de forma familiar y agradable, mientras yo terminaba de preparar las tortitas, en la encimera, de espaldas a los dos. Percibí un silencio algo más largo de la cuenta y no me pareció buena señal. Como cuando los niños pequeños se quedan mucho tiempo callados…aún de espaldas, fui sorprendida por las voces de los dos, gritando, justo en el momento en que decidí girarme para comprobar lo que pasaba.

-¡GUERRA DE HARINA! ¡AHORA!

Y recibí un enorme puñado de polvo blanco en mi cara. Yo pensaba que este tipo de escenas solo pasaban en las películas bien tópicas de la familia feliz que se va de vacaciones a un campamento, pero no…ahí estábamos los tres, Emma, Henry y yo, tirándonos harina unos a otros, muertos de risa mientras saltábamos y corríamos para ver quien conseguía manchar más al otro de harina, en aquella divertida y desenfrenada guerra. La cocina quedó hecha un Cristo, pero nada que un buen pase de magia no resolviera. Lo que importaba era nosotros tres en aquel momento, allí, disputando quién ganaría la batalla. Ni tengo que decir que las tortitas tardaron un poco más de tiempo de lo normal en quedar litas, pero cuando quedaron, comimos en completa alegría, riéndonos a carcajadas de nuestras caras, todas cubiertas de polvo blanco desde la nariz hasta el último cabello.

**Familia…el concepto de familia se extiende mucho más allá de los lazos de sangre, del ADN. Siempre escuché decir que la familia no es necesariamente tus parientes, aquellos que son consanguíneos. No…familia es mucho más que eso. Familia es sentirse en casa, es sentirse bien con las personas amadas, independientemente del parentesco biológico. Familia es la que escogemos y  la que no escogemos.**

**Nunca me sentí verdaderamente en familia con mis padres. Quiero decir, mi anciano padre, no me atrevo a decir que fue malo conmigo, sé cuánto me amaba, pero, infelizmente, era alguien sin actitud, sumiso a mi madre. Nunca intervenía en las decisiones de ella y yo siempre quedaba a merced de una mujer malvada y dominadora. Pero en realidad, no lo culpo…Cora Mills podía ser el demonio cuando quería y su poder de persuasión era fuerte e intimidador. Mi madre se redimió y eso me hace muy feliz, así como lo estoy por haber hecho las paces con ella antes de que marchara a un sitio mejor tras su muerte, pero el pasado es una cosa que no podernos cambiar…durante casi toda mi vida no supe lo que era una familia, hasta que conseguí el perdón de todos en Storybrooke, reconciliarme con Zelena, Blanca y David y…tener a mi hijo y a Emma Swan junto a mí.**

**Más que nunca, durante nuestra divertida guerra de harina, tuve la plena certeza y convicción del verdadero sentido de familia…**

**Familia es donde te sientes acogido y amado, donde nadie te sofoca y donde eres libre para tomar tus decisiones sin que nadie te critique o intente impedírtelo por la fuerza. Familia es amor y cariño dados sin reservas, en su forma más pura y angelical, es ternura derramada en abundancia en forma de abrazos, consuelo y caricias. Es divertirse sin tener que forzar la situación para que eso suceda, es darse al otro y estar ahí siempre que el otro lo necesite, en cualquier circunstancia, de cualquier manera. Sin quejas ni presiones, solo estando ahí ayudándote a levantarte en tus peores momentos.**

**Familia es abrigo, es sentirte cómodo para desahogarte o decir cualquier cosa sin miedo al juicio ajeno, es sentir unas manos guiándote y empujándote para arriba siempre que caigas, es tener una cuerda firme lanzada hacia ti para que puedas agarrarte y salir del fango o del fondo de un pozo. Es tener a alguien que te llevará desde el fondo del pozo hasta el cielo…subiendo para ver las estrellas y haciéndote renacer y revitalizarte, curándote.**

**Pues la familia es curación, es proceso de curación. La familia no te deja enfermo, todo lo contrario, ella es el remedio y el bálsamo acariciador que aliviara las enfermedades y cerrará tus heridas cuando creas que nunca más se cerrarán y pierdas la esperanza de librarte de las cicatrices. Familia es como el médico que te ayudará en todas las curas, sean en el cuerpo, sean en el alma.**

**¡Familia es amor, nada más que amor! Amor dado libremente, sin pedir nada a cambio…y todo eso, exactamente todo eso…querido amigo…lo he encontrado en Emma. Lo he encontrado en mi hijo. Lo he encontrado en los dos, sin olvidarme, claro está, de mi amada hermana Zelena, de Blanca y David, pues no sería justa si no los incluyera en esta familia que tanto amo y he escogido para mí.**

**¡He sido obsequiada con la más hermosa familia de todas, diario mío! Y eso es otra cosa más, entre tantas que ya he descrito aquí, que nadie podría quitarme: mi amada Emma, mi Henry…aunque Emma se case, aunque Henry siga viviendo con ellos, aunque se vaya a la universidad como sé que sucederá, aunque se vaya a recorrer el mundo…Nada hará que mi corazón se aparte de los mayores amores de mi vida. Jamás.**

**Diario de Regina-página 8**


	9. Tensión en la discoteca

 

Era tarde de sábado. Regina se preparaba para pasar la noche en casa, acumulando buenos libros para una larga noche de lectura en el sosiego de su cama cuando su móvil tocó insistentemente. El corazón se le disparó al constatar quién era en la pantalla.

-Hola Emma…- atendió al segundo toque

-¿Qué estás haciendo, alcaldesa?- la rubia parecía animada al otro lado de la línea

-Nada particular, a no ser disfrutar del abrigo de mi hogar…¿por qué?

-¡Pues deja eso para otro día! Paso por ahí a las 20:00 para ir a disfrutar de un nuevo club nocturno que han abierto en Seattle. Estoy loca por conocerlo, hace tiempo que no salgo a bailar. Zelena y Belle ya han confirmado su presencia- Emma estaba eufórica como niña en su fiesta de cumpleaños.

Durante un largo tiempo Regina se quedó en silencio intentado absorber la invitación venida de la rubia. Primero: nunca hubiera imaginado que Emma podía ser tan de juerga, y segundo: ¿y el pesado de su prometido?

-Emma…- finalmente respondió, aturdida –Sinceramente no estaba planeando nada parecido para hoy, y…¿cómo es eso que solo sales con las chicas? ¿Y el embuste de tu prome…

-¡No acepto un no como respuesta, Mills!- fue cortada secamente –Y sí, quiero salir solo con mis amigas…podemos no hablar de Hook, ¿por favor?

-Pero…

-¡Estate lista a las 20:00!

Y Emma colgó. Regina se quedó mirando al teléfono como una boca, con la boca abierta.

-¡Pero qué rubia enterada!- resopló, irritada.

Ya que se vio sin alternativa, aunque  no comprendía nada, fue a prepararse para la noche de chicas. Evidentemente no iba a rechazar una invitación de esas venida de la mujer de sus sueños, pero que no estaba entendiendo nada, eso era seguro.

Como siempre, Regina estaba maravillosa y deslumbrante en cuanto se preparó. Los cabellos a la altura del cuello, muy bien peinados, el maquillaje en una tonalidad oscura en los ojos, y en su boca, claro está, su famoso labial rojo sangre que le daba un toque más sensual a su cicatriz, ya sexy por naturaleza. Un vestido brillante ceñido al cuerpo, de color gris oscuro, delineaba sus curvas de forma totalmente provocativa, y en sus pies unos tacones rojos. Estaba deliciosamente perfumada con aquel toque propio de manzana. Sonrió ante el espejo satisfecha con lo que veía, a la espera de Emma.

Faltando cinco minutos para las ocho, Emma tocó el timbre y cuando la alcaldesa abrió, la rubia se quedó parada en el sitio y tragó en seco, devorando a Regina de arriba abajo, con la boca abierta y seca, la mirada pasando por cada zona de aquel escultural cuerpo. La rubia también estaba hermosa con un maquillaje leve, brillo rosa en los labios, una coleta de caballo alta que dejaba caer los rizos rubios. Unos pantalones de cuero negro ceñidos y una blusa sin mangas de color rojo que mostraba un escote largo y estrecho hasta la mitad del tronco que dejaba a la vista sus músculos y su bello cuerpo aún más aparente y sensual. Botas de caño corto, negras, le daba un toque bello al conjunto. La morena tuvo la misma reacción al mirar a su amada.

-Estás hermosa…- balbuceó Emma

-Tú también…- respondió Regina con el mismo tono bobalicón.

En la parte de atrás del escarabajo amarillo de Swan, Belle y Zelena estaban acomodadas, sentadas una al lado de la otra, sus manos enlazadas. Estaban hermosas en sus ropas de fiesta y con un maquillaje más cargado. Las dos miraban aquella escena y balanceaban sus cabezas.

-Estas dos se van a quedar mirándose como pasmarotas y se van a olvidar de nosotras, ya verás…- decía Zelena, divertida.

-¿Solo yo tengo la impresión de que esta salida va a terminar con algo más?- respondió Belle

-No, yo también tengo la misma impresión…sobre todo cuando Emma cambia drásticamente de asunto cuando se le pregunta por Killian…ya ves…hay algo que no nos está contando y no quiere contarlo.

-¡Hola, chicas!- Regina abrió la puerta del copiloto y saludó a las dos, asustándolas por estar distraídas.

-¡Hola Regina!- respondieron las dos al mismo tiempo.

-Espero que no te importe que vayamos en mi escarabajo, alcaldesa…¡sé que lo amas!- rió Emma, sentándose al volante.

Regina reviró los ojos y resopló, arrancando risas de las demás.

-¿Tengo otra alternativa? Ya estoy acostumbrada a ir en este lata amarilla…incluso llegó a Nueva York…

-¡Eh, hablando así me hieres!- Emma rió y fingió estar ofendida -¡Esta lata aquí es mi bebé!-Regina reviró los ojos aún más –Y estate tranquila, señorita Mills, que Seattle es mucho más cerca que Nueva York…pronto llegaremos.

Dentro del coche, el viaje siguió animado, Emma estaba entusiasmadísima con esa noche de salida, así como Zelena y Belle, y Regina comenzó a disfrutar de la idea a cada minuto que pasaba. La conversación fue animada, estaban como cuatro adolescentes que salían sin los padres por primera vez en la vida. Emma encendió la radio y aumentó al máximo el volumen, y las magníficas voces de Lady Gaga y Kate Perry llenaron el ambiente durante casi todo el trayecto. Emma se sabía todas las letras y se las enseñó a las otras, que al final, ya cantaban y reían en un perfecto coro. Todas estaban curiosas sobre el estado tan suelto de Emma y que estuviera saliendo sin Killian, que nunca se apartaba de ella, pero no se atrevieron a preguntar más, pues Emma se mostraba reticente sobre el asunto.

Tras una hora y media de viaje, llegaron a la ciudad de Seattle, con sus puertos y luces. Emma introdujo en el GPS la dirección del nuevo club, estaba acostumbrada a conducir en grandes ciudades y enseguida llegaron al local. Era un lugar muy bonito, una casa enorme con tres pisos, adornada con cocoteros iluminados de verde y amarillo, los mismos colores de las luces que rodeaban la casa. La fila para entrar era kilométrica, personas muy bien vestidas y animadas por disfrutar de una noche de alegría, charlas y baile. Arriba, en un letrero grande e iluminado de azul, el nombre del sitio: **Desires House and Pub**

Emma estacionó más lejos y caminaron hacia la fila, pero enseguida la rubia les sonrió y les entregó tres tarjetas grandes con las letras: VIP

-¡Ya que íbamos a salir a divertirnos, que fuera a lo grande! ¡Nada de colas, babys! ¡Para nosotras, área VIP! Las compré de antemano- dijo animada y todas sonrieron.

De ese modo, enseguida pasaron por los porteros, enseñando sus pases, poniéndose las pulseras de colores, sin tener que guardar cola. En cuanto entraron en el local, el clima de fiesta y baile las envolvieron: oscuro en la medida cierta, globos de  luz por todos lados, bares y mesas esparcidas por cada esquina, taburetes, cómodos sofás para quien quisiera descansar, pantallas mostrando clips musicales mientras los sones eléctricos de un famoso DJ en toda la región llevaban a todos a la locura. El local ya estaba bastante lleno, personas bailando animadamente, bebiendo, besándose, charlando. Todo era extremadamente bonito y organizado, había guardias de seguridad por todos lados y todos disfrutaban la noche entre amigos y parejas.

-¡Wow!- soplaron Belle y Zelena juntas, de manos dadas.

-¿Guay, no?- dijo Emma muy animada, hablando más cerca de todas para intentar hacerse escuchar ante la alta música.

-Señorita Swan, siempre sorprendiéndome…- dijo Regina, acercándose al oído de la rubia para hacerse oír también. Ella no lo vio, pero la piel de la rubia se erizó ante la cercanía de la voz ronca cerca de su oído –Nunca hubiera pensado que sitios así eran de tu estilo.

Sin aviso, Emma agarró la cintura de Regina y la atrajo fuertemente hacia ella, prácticamente pegando sus cuerpos, y le respondió susurrándole al oído. Al ser pillada de sorpresa de esa manera, Regina ahogó un pequeño gemido en la garganta y sintió su corazón descompasarse en el pecho.

-¿Se ha olvidado de que he vivido sola muchos años en la gran ciudad, Majestad?- sonrió la rubia dejando su cálido aliento rozar el lóbulo de la morena –Hay muchas cosas sorprendentes sobre mí que aún no conoce…

Y se soltó de Regina aún sonriéndole de forma traviesa. Hizo una seña con el dedo llamando a la morena y también a las otras dos hacia la pista de baile, al paso que ya se encaminaba hacia allá sacudiendo las caderas y danzando al ritmo de la envolvente música que llenaba el local.

Todas la acompañaron al centro de la pista de baile, abriéndose camino entre los otros transeúntes. Las cuatro recibían miradas de deseo, de hombres y mujeres. A Regina le entraron dos veces, un hombre y una mujer, a quienes dispensó con educación y se rio ante la cara de enfado que Emma puso.

-¿Acaso me voy a tener que pasar la noche apartando a esos inconvenientes? ¡Qué rollo!- Emma susurró para ella, poniéndose a bailar al lado de la morena, como para marcar territorio.

Regina rió con gusto.

-No tengo culpa si soy irresistible…- Regina la provocó –Y no digas nada, que tú también eres codiciada por ahí…incluso…hay una pelirroja idiota que no deja de mirarte desde el bar, desde el momento en que hemos venido para acá…- de repente la morena se puso seria, con rabia y cruzó los brazos sobre el pecho, mirando a un punto al frente más allá de Emma. Emma rió y se giró para acompañar la mirada de la morena. Y era verdad. Allí, en el bar, frente a la pista de baile, una hermosa pelirroja de cabellos lisos y ojos azules, claros y maliciosos, la encaraba, y cuando Emma la miró, ella alzó la copa del Martini que estaba tomando, en señal de saludo, junto a una bella sonrisa. Emma no usó la maldad, pero no puedo dejar de reparar en la belleza de la mujer. Estaba sentada en un alto taburete, las largas piernas cruzadas en un corto vestido azul claro, suelto, y zapatos negros de punta. Saludó a la mujer a su vez, sonriéndole también.

-Esto va a acabar mal, escucha lo que digo…- le dijo Zelena a Belle, mientras bailaban sensualmente pegadas una a la otra, siguiendo el ritmo de la música. Belle asintió y sonrió.

Al ver que Emma se había quedado parada en el intercambio de miradas con la inconveniente pelirroja, Regina le dio un fuerte golpe en el hombro, haciéndola girarse hacia ella.

-¡Ay!- miró atravesado a la morena, masajeándose el hombro 

-¿De verdad te vas a quedar ahí flirteando? – dijo con rabia.

-¿Y si quisiera flirtear? ¿Tienes celos, Regina?- al notar los celos de Regina, Emma decidió provocar a la alcaldesa. Sonrió maliciosa.

-¿Celos? ¡No me hagas reír! ¿Se ha olvidado de que está comprometida, señorita Swan? ¿Dónde está tu respeto?- ¿Respeto hacia Killian? Eso a Regina le importaba poco, al pirata que le den, pero la rabia era tan grande al ver a Emma intercambiar miraditas con aquella pelirroja que la sangre le hirvió de tal manera que no se le ocurrió otra cosa que decir.

Fue el turno de Emma de reír, esta vez con ironía. Sintió rabia de cómo Regina le había hablado sobre Kilian. La rubia se puso derecha delante de ella, sus respiraciones mezclándose ahora, sus brazos cruzados delante de su cuerpo y mirando a Regina de arriba abajo. Alrededor, las personas continuaban bailando, ajenas a la tensión que allí se formaba entre las dos.

-¿Puedo saber el motivo de la risita?- Regina se irritó con la sonrisa de Emma, visto que ella nada decía

-Me río de lo que acabas de decir…no sé si tienes amnesia, alcaldesa, pero no pensaste en mi compromiso cuando me besaste…

Regina no se creía lo que estaba oyendo. ¿Iba a sacar el tema del beso que se dieron? ¿De verdad?

-¿Cómo dices? ¡Me besaste tú, Swan!- dijo irritada y alto, acercando sus labios a los de Emma.

-Sí…pero tú no me lo impediste…si te importara mi compromiso, me habrías parado…pero por lo que recuerdo, bien que te estaba gustando explorar mi boca con tu lengua…- Emma sonrió maliciosamente pasándose la lengua por los labios de forma provocante, mientras miraba de los ojos  a la boca de Regina. Estaban las dos peligrosamente cerca, las respiraciones mezclándose, sus pechos rozándose ligeramente, el clima de tensión sexual extremadamente palpable en la penumbra de la discoteca.

-¡QUÉ TE JODAN, SWAN!- Regina la empujó ligeramente solo para apartarla de ella, sentía su sangre hervir en una mezcla confusa de rabia y excitación. Rabia porque Emma la estaba provocando de esa forma, diciéndole y haciendo cosas de forma tan irónica, y excitación exactamente por el mismo motivo. ¿Cómo sería eso posible?

Emma rápidamente agarró las muñecas de Regina de forma firme, pero sin hacerle daño, solo para inmovilizarla, pues ella ya había empezado a golpearle el pecho. Miró profundamente en sus ojos, de aquella forma en que las dos siempre hacían: intercambio de miradas misteriosas, que decían tantas cosas, una perdición contada dentro de los castaños y de los verdes.

-Tienes celos, Regina…lo veo…- dijo Emma hablando aún bajo, sin cansarse de provocar a la morena.

-Pues claro que no, ¿por qué tendría celos por ti, Emma?- mintió –Eres tú la que estás muy sueltita para estar comprometida…¿qué está sucediendo, eh? ¡Dime dónde está tu prometido, venga! ¿Por qué rehúyes el asunto cada vez que te preguntamos por él? ¿Por qué esta salida repentina?

La sonrisa de Emma se deshizo completamente, y la agonía se reflejó en sus ojos. Soltó las muñecas de Regina bruscamente.

-Eso no es asunto de nadie. ¿No he dado ya a entender que NO QUIERO hablar de Killian hoy? ¿Acaso es tan difícil para vosotras entenderlo?

Regina resopló, irritada, y se pasó las manos por el pelo.

-Creo que es mejor que me vaya a sentar un rato…he bebido algo y estoy mareada…

Las cuatro ya habían bebido sus buenas dosis de alcohol, no como para dejarlas borrachas, pero sí con leves señales de alteración.

-Está bien, sí, es mejor…yo me quedaré aquí. Voy a bailar un poco más- Emma respondió, seca y fría.

Regina asintió con cara fea, le dio la espalda bruscamente a la rubia y se fue a sentar en uno de los grandes sofás rojos, al otro lado, que también daba a la pista de baile. Desde ahí, podía ver todo perfectamente. Emma cogió otra bebida y continuó bailando sola en la pista mientras bebía y cerraba los ojos. La música la envolvía. Zelena y Belle, habiendo presenciado todo lo ocurrido, hablaron con Emma y fueron a sentarse junto a Regina en el sofá. La morena tenía cara de pocos amigos, mirando de lejos a Emma bailar sola. Cada una se sentó a un lado de Regina.

-¿Qué ha pasado allí, hermanita?- preguntó Zelena

-No quiero hablar de eso, Zel…¡Emma solo está…rara!- respondió sin apartar los ojos de la rubia que bailaba con la botella de cerveza en la mano, sacudiendo los cabellos.

Las dos no insistieron en el tema, solo se quedaron ahí, al lado de Regina, haciéndole compañía. Las tres continuaban bebiendo, al igual que Emma en la pista.

 

La bebida alcohólica comenzó a hacer un efecto mayor en Emma, y todas sus frustraciones, dudas, rabias, iras y confusiones saltaron a flor de piel. Mientras bailaba, bebía más, dispuesta a olvidar todo lo que la perturbaba. En cierto momento, cuando se desconcentró de las luces de colores y de la música electrónica envolvente que la empujaba a sacudir las caderas de forma sensual, se cruzó con la mirada de la hermosa pelirroja, que aún la miraba desde el bar al otro lado de la pista. Ella seguía sentada en el mismo taburete, con las piernas cruzadas y saboreando otra bebida, durante todo aquel tiempo no apartó la vista de Emma un minuto siquiera. Su mirada hacia la rubia era seductora y hambrienta, con una ligera sonrisa en el canto de sus labios. Ahora, aprovechando la oportunidad de que Emma estaba sola y de que había mirado hacia ella, hizo un movimiento con la cabeza y la mano, llamando a Emma para que se juntara a ella en el bar.

Emma no apartó la mirada de la pelirroja, sustentándola hasta el momento en que la llamó. Miró de reojo a Regina, Zelena y Belle, sentadas en el otro extremo de la pista, y notó la cara enfadada de Regina que miraba toda la escena. La morena parecía estar extremadamente incómoda, sobre todo ahora que la pelirroja bonita estaba abiertamente tirándole los tejos.

Al darse cuenta de eso, Emma decidió provocar más a la morena y “vengarse” por la pequeña discusión de minutos atrás. Estaba enfadada por la insistencia de Regina en hablar sobre Killian y por el sarcasmo e ironía de la morena al querer darle un sermón. ¿Qué derecho tenía a hacer eso? ¡Ninguno! Envalentonada por la bebida, sonrió ligeramente a Regina y centró su atención de nuevo en la pelirroja, que seguía esperándola en el bar con una inmensa sonrisa. Emma le devolvió el movimiento de cabeza con una sonrisa también abierta y fue a juntarse a ella, andando sensualmente entre las personas que bailaban alegremente.

Al llegar donde estaba la bella mujer, Emma la saludó con una sonrisa y un beso en la mejilla.

-¿Bonita noche, no?- comenzó la rubia

-Muy bonita…- respondió la pelirroja de forma seductora, devorando a Emma de arriba abajo -¿Cómo te llamas, linda rubia?

-¡Wow, qué directa!

-Siempre…si quieres algo, ve directa al punto…ese es mi lema en la vida- dijo la mujer guiñándole un ojo y sorbiendo de su Jack Daniels con hielo.

Emma sonrió también mirando de arriba abajo a la bella pelirroja. Era realmente una hermosa mujer. Estaba ahí solo con la intención de provocar a Regina, pero no podía negar ese hecho.

-Swan…me llamo Emma Swan- dijo Emma de forma provocativa extendiéndole la mano

-Hermosa como un cisne, realmente…un nombre que encaja contigo. Un placer, Emma Swan. Yo soy Addison. Addison Montgomery- apretó la mano de Emma.

-Tenemos aquí a una galanteadora…pero confieso que me ha gustado lo del cisne- ambas rieron- Dime, Addison…¿qué haces? ¿Qué te trae aquí?

Addison se encogió de hombros

-Soy doctora. Obstetricia, ginecología y pediatría. Trabajo aquí cerca, hospital Seattle Grace. ¿Lo conoces?

Emma desorbitó los ojos, admirada.

-¡No! ¿La famosa doctora Addison Montgomery, una de las mejores ginecólogas del país?

-Te agradezco lo de famosa…- la pelirroja rió –Pero sí, yo misma. He venido hoy con la intención de relajarme…en verdad…una frustración amorosa…- Addison se entristeció de repente –Suerte y éxito en el trabajo, fracaso en el amor. ¿Qué le vamos a hacer…? – bebió, mirando hacia el vacío, en un momento de reflexión.

-Lo siento…

-No lo sientas…tuve una gran parte de culpa en eso. Tenía un buen matrimonio, no el mejor, pero bueno. Él no tenía tiempo para nosotros, me sentí sola y lo traicioné con su mejor amigo…después de que me pillara en la cama con Mark, se mudó a nuestra casa en Nueva York y vino a trabajar para acá. Yo viene al mismo hospital que él para intentar reconquistarlo. Lo intentamos durante un tiempo, y juro que pensé que estaba saliendo bien…Pero infelizmente, llegué tarde. Él ya estaba enamorado de otra, y no conseguía olvidarla.

-No sé qué decir…- Emma realmente estaba apenada por ella.

-Dereck escogió a Meredith. No voy a interferir más. Solo me queda aceptarlo. Me he cansado de luchar contra molinos de vientos- bebió un gran trago y se encogió de hombros.

-Llega un momento en que es necesario seguir adelante…- Emma suspiró y miró a Regina, que no apartaba los ojos de las dos, al otro lado.

-Sí…exactamente. Por eso estoy aquí hoy…-Addison dejó la copa en la barra y puso su mano sobre la de Emma, que también la tenía apoyada allí. Hizo un ligero cariño con los dedos y sonrió mientras se mojaba los labios mirando a la rubia. Emma se asustó con el acto repentino y vio que Regina puso una cara de furia al otro lado. Con el incentivo del alcohol, le gustó mucho aquello y decidió provocar a la morena hasta lo máximo. Quería testar los límites de Regina, que no hacía más que meterse en su cabeza y en su corazón. ¿Qué haría ella con relación a aquel coqueteo? ¿Intervendría? ¿No haría nada? Emma estaba ansiosa por ver. Sonrió a Regina y después se giró hacia Addison con una sonrisa mayor, devolviendo la caricia en su mano. Entrelazó sus dedos con los de la pelirroja. Incluso de lejos, podía sentir a Regina quemándolas con su mirada.

-¿Para conocer nuevas personas y divertirte?- dijo Emma, coqueteando deliberadamente con la hermosa mujer. No apartó su mano de la de ella.

-¡Sí…puede ser! Diversión, amistades, un charla entretenida…¡lo que la vida me reserve! Estoy abierta a negociaciones…- miró a Emma de arriba abajo y se acercó peligrosamente a su rostro, hablándole al oído –Pero hoy, sobre todo hoy…me apetece una buena noche de sexo…de esas capaces de dejarme con las piernas temblorosas y el cuerpo relajado…- y apretó con firmeza el muslo derecho de Emma, pasando la mano por la zona y un poco más arriba. Dio un ligero gritito de susto y sonrió, y miró a Regina de soslayo una vez más, al otro lado –Bebe conmigo, Emma Swan…- Addison continuó con las caricias en la mano y en el muslo de Emma.

-Claro…¿qué estás bebiendo?

-Jack Daniels. La mejor bebida del universo. Prueba.

Y Emma asintió pidiendo al camarero lo mismo que la pelirroja bebía. Él trajo otra botella.

-¡Realmente…es delicioso!- dijo Emma saboreando el líquido que descendió rasgando su garganta.

Addison sonrió maliciosa.

-Solo ve con calma…puede ser traicionero. Puede ayudarte a conquistar a alguien, pero también tirar por el suelo cualquier relación…- dijo la pelirroja divertida.

-¡Wow, qué profundo!

-¡Es verdad, experiencia propia! Un conocido mío que estaba casado la cagó después de irse a la cama con su secretaria que lo emborrachó con una botella de esto…- señaló la botella y ambas se rieron.

-No se preocupe, doctora, no me va a tumbar esa botella…soy más fuerte que ella- Emma dio otro sorbo y ambas rieron aún más.

Al otro lado de la pista, Regina comenzó también a beber más, sentía una mezcla de una rabia horrible, frustración y odio hacia la enterada pelirroja, y aún más hacia Emma por estar aceptando todo aquello y provocándola deliberadamente. El apretón de la mano de Addison en el muslo de Emma fue demasiado para ella y giró abruptamente la cabeza hacia el otro lado. No quería y no estaba obligada a ver aquello, se vertió el Martini en la boca, derramándoselo sobre la ropa.

-¡Joder! ¡QUÉ INFIERNO!- maldijo, intentando limpiarse

-Regina…- Zelena intentó calmarla, haciéndose escuchar sobre la alta música, pero Regina alzó la mano

-¡Déjame, Zelena!

-Regina, ¿por qué no vas hasta allí y…?- comenzó Belle

-¡PARAD! ¡Las dos!- gritó la morena de nuevo, y sin poder aguantar no saber lo que estaba ocurriendo al otro lado, giró la cabeza de nuevo. Y se arrepintió al momento. Ahora, Addison estaba muy cerca de Emma, le decía algo cerca de su boca con lo que la rubia rió, y pasaba ligeramente su hermosa pierna desnuda por la pierna de Emma una y otra vez.

 

Dado que Regina volvió a mirarla, Emma se acercó aún más a Addison.

-Eres muy divertida…- dijo riendo ante la pelirroja

-Solo soy seria en mi trabajo, cariño…¡cuando no estoy trayendo bebés al mundo y ayudando a curar a mujeres de muchas enfermedades, soy una payasa!- Addison sonrió seduciendo a Emma, que ya se encontraba un poco más bebida. ¡Maldito Jack Daniels! –Pero ya he hablado mucho de mí…cuéntame algo sobre ti, hermosa Emma Swan.

-Bueno…- Emma comenzó, riendo y atragantándose –Soy sheriff, en una ciudad pequeña, aquí cerca. No hay muchas cosas interesantes sobre mí que tenga que contar…mi vida no tiene gracia- Emma  mintió. Si Addison supiera la mitad de su historia, probablemente saldría corriendo o la creería loca, como mínimo. Mejor evitar el mal rato.

-¿Sheriff?- la pelirroja se mordió el labio y suspiró, haciendo una ligera caricia en la mejilla de Emma. Su deseo por la rubia era palpable –Muy interesante…mira…no me lo tomes a mal, pero ¿puedo confesar que ya te he imaginado dentro de tu uniforme de policía local? ¿Con aquellos pantalones apretados y aquel cinto con la estrella?- dijo prácticamente babeando.

Emma rió

-Tú de chaleco y de blanco no debes estar tampoco nada mal…- dijo Emma, maliciosa y mirándola de forma sensual. Lanzó una disimulada mirada hacia Regina y vio que la morena continuaba encarándolas ¡Optimo! La provocación estaba surtiendo efecto.

Addison se acercó peligrosamente a la boca de Emma y la rubia se apartó sutilmente para no correr el riesgo de que ella la atrajera a un beso allí mismo. La bebida estaba haciendo efecto demasiado rápido y podría perderse en los actos.

-Ven a mi hotel hoy, que te enseño cómo estoy de blanco y de chaleco…- Emma se estremeció al sentir que Addison de repente le había mordido el lóbulo de la oreja, pero Regina no consiguió verlo de tan lejos. La rubia se apartó un poco de la osada pelirroja, pero continuó con la sonrisa y el habla un poco más dengosa a causa del rápido efecto de su bebida. Su cuerpo comenzó a desobedecerla sutilmente y a ir más lento. Su cabeza comenzaba a girar.

-Voy a tener que debértela, doctora…tendré que ir derecho a casa…he venido en mi coche con mis amigas…- fue entonces que Emma  señaló con la cabeza hacia el otro lado de la pista, donde Regina, Zelena y Belle las encaraban. Addison acompañó la mirada de Emma. Sonrió.

-Ah, sí…estabas en la pista bailando con ellas…la pareja simpática y la morena sexy- al escuchar a Addison hablar así de Regina, Emma automáticamente dejó de sonreír, lo que no pasó desapercibido para la pelirroja cuando volvió a mirarla –Eh, calma,…no estoy diciendo mentiras, ¿verdad? Nunca he visto a una morena tan hermosa como ella. Un huevo de hermosa. ¿Le va el sexo a tres?

-¿Qué?- Emma se alteró con rabia y Addison rió

-Olvida lo que he dicho, sheriff…veo que tienes celos por ella

-¡No tengo celos por Regina!- prácticamente gritó Emma y Addison arqueó una ceja con una ligera sonrisa de canto

-Ah…- dijo la doctora –En fin, de cualquier manera…no sé lo que sois la una para la otra o lo que sucede entre vosotras, y en realidad no es de mi incumbencia…pero que a ella no le está haciendo la menor gracia nuestra proximidad, es un hecho. Si pudiera, estoy segura de que me mataría ahora mismo. Mira cómo me mira…siento que un rayo me está traspasando.- la pelirroja no se arriesgó a volver su mirada hacia Regina, pero Emma lo hizo y realmente Addison estaba en lo cierto. Regina la mataría ahora mismo con la mirada si pudiera.

-No tienes idea…- dijo Emma bajito, más para sí misma, con relación a Regina matar a Addison si realmente quisiera hacerlo.

-¿Qué?

-Nada, nada…- salió de su trance y sacudió la cabeza

Addison llenó dos copas más con el Jack Daniels y sonrió traviesa a Emma.

-Bueno, cambiemos de tema…- se levantó y extendió la mano a Emma -¿Vamos a bailar? ¿Llegar a esa pista y arrasar?

Emma se levantó también y cogió su mano.

-¡Vamos!- sonrió y ambas caminaron hasta la pista de baile con sus copas llenas en las manos, pero Emma no se contentó solo con la copa: cogió la botella que aún estaba en la barra y se la llevó a la pista. Addison soltó una maravillosa carcajada. A la rubia realmente le había gustado la bebida.

El ritmo de la música electrónica estaba más envolvente que nunca, y Emma y Addison comenzaron a bailar de forma sensual en medio de la abarrotada pista, con sus cuerpos pegados. De vez en cuando, la rubia clavaba los ojos en Regina, que no podría tener peor cara, al otro lado. Tomándose otro gran buche de Jack Daniels, sin parar de mirar a la morena, cogió la cintura de la doctora apretándola más contra ella. La pelirroja soltó un gemido quedo y excitado. Las luces de colores comenzaban a girar cada vez más a ojos de Emma, así como su cabeza que sentía todo el efecto de la bebida caliente que descendía arañando su garganta. Debido a que ahora estaba más borracha, más sin pudor y su sentido común ya estaba marchándose, los sentidos, sentimientos y sensaciones comenzaron a hacerse más peligrosos y azuzados, y Emma ya se entregaba más a los placeres de esos peligros, excitación y, sobre todo, a las provocaciones con la morena en el lado opuesto.

“ _Vamos Regina… levanta ese sexy culo de ahí…¿no vas a hacer nada? ¿Vas a dejar que la seductora doctora me agarre de esta manera, de verdad?”…_ era lo que Emma pensaba, en silencio, con los ojos enturbiados y pensamientos inconexos y confusos debido a la peligrosa mezcla de baile, discoteca y alcohol.

-¡Parece que alguien están muy bebida…y suelta!- Addison gimió en el oído de Emma, aferrándose a sus cabellos y aspirando el perfume de la rubia en su cuello.

-No estoy tan bebida…- dijo Emma riendo, con la voz pastosa, inclinando la cabeza hacia atrás.

-Sí lo estás…y yo también…aunque menos que tú…- rieron juntas. En realidad, Addison estaba también bajo los efectos, pero aún así más sobria que Emma –Cuidado con este amigo aquí…puede ser un peligro…sobre todo cuando se quiere llevar a alguien a la cama…- dijo la pelirroja de forma extremadamente provocativa, pasando la mano por la botella de Jack Daniels que Emma continuaba agarrando firmemente.

-¿Esa es su intención conmigo, doctora? ¿Llevarme a la cama?- respondió Emma sonriendo cerca de la boca de la doctora.

-¿Aún tienes dudas? Solo tienes que decir sí…mi hotel está muy cerca de aquí…vamos hasta allí y después te traigo sana y salva a tus amigas…la noche aún es larga, y la discoteca solo cierra por la mañana…me estás provocando y dejándome loca desde el comienzo de la noche, Emma Swan…¿qué me dices? Te garantizo que no te vas a arrepentir…- Addison se atrevió a darle una ligera mordida en el cuello, y Emma gimió sin querer. Estaba alterada y vulnerable.

 

Del otro lado, Zelena y Belle asistían todo con las respiraciones cortadas, temiendo que aquello fuera a salirse de madre. Regina se encontraba roja como un pimiento y bebiendo Vodka de una forma frenética. La morena estaba poseída, su pecho subía y bajaba en movimientos rápidos y continuos.

-¿Aquello que Emma y la pelirroja están bebiendo no es…?- dijo Belle

-Jack Daniels. Eso es el infierno en forma de alcohol. ¿Recuerdas en qué estado quedé en la fiesta que fuimos a casa de…?- dijo Zelena

Belle dio un golpe en el hombro de Zelena

-¡Ayyy!- gimió la pelirroja

-No tienes que recordármelo…- Belle puso morros

-Solo quedé un poco más suelta, amor…

-Demasiado para mi gusto…¿tenías que subirte en aquella mesa y bailar de aquella forma?

-Detesté el nombre de esa bebida…me dio escalofríos, no sé por qué…- intervino Regina, sacudiendo la cabeza negativamente

-Puedes hacerlo y temerle también, hermanita…te hace perder la cabeza y que se te caliente mucho la almeja…

Zelena se ganó otro fuerte golpe en el brazo.

 

Mientras tanto, en la pista de baile, Emma y Addison continuaban bailando pegadas, subiendo y bajando, restregándose las pelvis, Addison comenzó a pasar las manos por todo el lateral del cuerpo de Emma en un vaivén, apretando. Emma estaba alterada y correspondiendo a los toques, la música y la bebida estaban haciendo que se incendiara. En sus nublados devaneos, miraba a Regina de reojo provocando a la morena y aún rezando para que ella entrara en la pista e hiciera algo. ¡Quería ver a Regina poseída, autoritaria, tomándola hacia ella allí mismo! Esos pensamientos, unidos al Jack Daniels, a la música electrónica y a los toques osados de la doctora la estaban dejando extremadamente excitada y fogosa. Addison la giró bruscamente de espaldas, Emma gimió. Pegó su intimidad a las nalgas de Emma, restregándose de forma sexy, las dos bailando al mismo ritmo, al son de las fuertes retumbadas. La pelirroja alzó los brazos de Emma, ayudándola a sostener la botella, y siguió el baile. Después de un momento así, la giró de nuevo, de forma firme y fuerte. Pegó firmemente su cuerpo al de ella y paró el baile. Apartó su cabello hacia un lado mientras la otra mano agarraba firme su cintura, manteniendo a Emma presa a ella. La respiración caliente y desacompasada de Addison invadió el espacio personal de Emma, muy cerca de su rostro, su aliento quemaba su piel, las dos se encontraban con las bocas entreabiertas muy cerca, peligrosamente cerca, las respiraciones aceleradas, mirándose de los ojos a las bocas.

-¡Ya he sido demasiado fuerte, deja de provocarme! ¡Bésame, Emma Swan!- Addison pidió de forma suave y dengosa con una sonrisa traviesa, y con la mano firmemente apoyada en la nuca de Emma fue acercando sus labios a los de la rubia.

-¡Ya basta, Regina!- Zelena se levantó, siendo seguida por Belle –¡Se ve claramente que estás terriblemente incómoda con aquello!- señaló a Emma y a Addison –Solo depende de ti, hermana…¿y? ¿Qué me dices? ¿Vas a permitir que aquello suceda? ¿O vas a tomar cartas en el asunto?- continuó con la maño apuntada hacia las dos mujeres que estaban ahora con los labios prácticamente sellados.

Regina miró de reojo para Zelena y Belle. Después, lanzó una mirada peligrosa a Emma y Addison. Y se levantó con un brusco movimiento.

 

 


	10. Arrepentimientos y lecciones

Eran audibles las respiraciones aceleradas y totalmente visible la tensión de Belle y Zelena mientras miraban a Regina ponerse de pie de un salto y empezar a caminar de manera seca y peligrosa hacia la abarrotada pista de baile. Ellas no tenían idea de lo que la morena pretendía hacer, si ir hasta Emma y Addison o pasar por delante de ella y marcharse.

Regina caminó de forma rápida y segura, prácticamente empujando a todos los que estaban bailando, hasta pararse frente a Emma y Addison. La pelirroja ya rozaba sus labios con los de la rubia cuando sintió un empujón, no muy fuerte, pero firme, en su codo derecho, asustándola. Regina la empujó hacia atrás separándola de Emma, mientras la rubia se tambaleaba apretando los ojos para ver mejor lo que sucedía. Todo había empezado a estar confuso desde el momento en que la doctora pidió que la besara.

Ahora, la morena estaba frente a ella con Addison, y las dos mirándose con rabia.

-Regina…¿qué…?- Emma comenzó, embrollándose con las palabras, intentando equilibrarse en el hombro de la alcaldesa.

-¡Cállate, Swan! Después me encargó de ti…- Regina respondió secamente sin apartar los ojos de la pelirroja que tenía delante –Salga de aquí…- susurró bajo hacia Addison con una mirada de desdén y furia.

La pelirroja la miró de arriba abajo sonriendo desdeñosamente.

-Está bien que seas una tremenda mujerona…- la miró de nuevo pasando los bellos ojos azules ,claros y lascivos, por las lindas curvas de la morena –pero, ¿quién se piensa que es para venir aquí e intentar estropear mi noche de sexo con Emma?

-Usted no va a hacer nada con ella…¿está ciega o no ve que está borracha y sin condiciones normales?

-No está tan borracha para estar fuera de sí. Emma es adulta y sabe muy bien lo que hace…- la provocó –y por lo que veo, le está gustando mucho mi presencia y mis caricias…- sonrió ampliamente

-¡Aproveche que estoy con paciencia, descarada…SALGA de aquí ahora!- su furia aumentaba. No sabía cómo lidiar con el hecho de que hasta segundos atrás Emma estaba restregándose con la doctora.

-¿Y si no qué?- Addison cruzó los brazos en su pecho y dio un paso hacia Regina.

Addison no esperaba que la morena  pusiera una sonrisa tan maquiavélica y se acercara también a ella, hasta casi pegar sus cuerpos. La sonrisa de la pelirroja se deshizo enseguida, dando lugar a una mirada de miedo y a un corazón palpitando de recelo.

-Si no…- Regina siguió sonriendo, y por medio de la magia hizo que sus ojos se pusieran rojos como la sangre y sutilmente mostró su mano a la pelirroja. Allí, de manera que solo la doctora pudiera ver, conjuró una pequeña bola de fuego para asustarla. Y lo consiguió. Addison descruzó los brazos, desorbitó los ojos y dio un paso hacia atrás, tropezándose con sus propios pies.

-¿Qué diablos es usted?- balbuceó con miedo y la respiración fallando, mirando de la mano, que había vuelto a quedar limpia, a los ojos aún rojos de Regina.

-No quiera verlo, querida…- habló bajo y peligrosamente cerca de la boca de la pelirroja, mientras esta se quedaba sin aire -¡Ahora, largo! No haré nada si se marcha de aquí, calladita y vuelve a su bebida y a su barra, como si nada hubiera sucedido…sin una palabra a nadie…¿estamos?- en un pase de magia, los ojos de Regina volvieron del rojo sangre al castaño almendrado.

Addison, completamente asustada, nada consiguió decir, apenas asintió lentamente con la cabeza. Se giró de espaldas a Regina y Emma y se fue abriendo paso hasta llegar de nuevo al alto taburete donde estaba sentada antes. No se atrevió a volver a mirar hacia las dos, estaba turbada, aturdida e intentando recuperarse de lo que había visto. Con manos trémulas, pidió otra bebida al camarero y se quedó ahí, perdida en sus pensamientos.

Asegurándose de que la doctora estaba en su debido lugar, Regina se giró finalmente hacia Emma, detrás de ella. Tenía delante a una rubia muy bebida, con la visión turbia y luchando por mantenerse en pie.

-Regina…¿qué pasó? ¿Qué le dijiste a ella?

-¡No estás en condiciones de preguntar nada ahora…venga!- cogió su brazo firmemente

-¿Para dónde?

-A intentar rebajar esa borrachera. Dame esa porquería…- cogió la botella de Jack Daniels de la mano de Emma y la tiró con violencia al suelo.

-¡Ehhh! Eso es caro…- protestó Emma apuntando  un dedo hacia la cara de Regina, que solo reviró los ojos.

-Nadie te mandó a gastar dinero en eso…- se encogió de hombros y salió empujando a Emma hacia los sofás donde estaban Zelena y Belle sentadas, asistiendo a todo. Ayudó a la rubia a sentarse cerca de ellas.

-Cuidad de ella mientras voy a buscar un zumo o agua…- le dijo a las dos con frialdad.

La pareja asintió.

-¿No te dije que estoy iba a acabar como la mierda?- dijo Zelena a Belle.

Regina volvió con un enorme vaso de limonada con poca azúcar y una pastilla, y se lo entregó todo a Emma.

-Bébetelo todo- dijo amargamente, la tristeza era visible en sus ojos.

Emma asintió sintiendo la cabeza estallarle y los ojos girar en sus órbitas. Todo empeoraba con la alta y estridente música. Se tomó la pastilla y se bebió casi de un trago el zumo de limón. Hizo una mueca.

-¿Por qué…por qué estás enfadada conmigo, Regina?- preguntó Emma apretando los ojos y agarrándose la cabeza con las dos manos. Todo le daba vueltas.

-Nadie está enfadado aquí, Swan…solo estoy intentando ayudar a una persona que no sabe beber y actúa como si supiera…- la voz de Regina era cortante como una navaja, pero las lágrimas insistían en querer caer, denunciando lo herida que estaba.

Después de un momento, Emma apagó. Acabó quedándose dormida en el sofá, entre Belle y Zelena. Las tres decidieron dejarla así, porque a lo mejor se despertaba mejor. Realmente, cuando se despertó, a la media hora, la rubia estaba lejos de estar bien, pero sí ligeramente más sobria.

-Yo…yo…-comenzó a hablar balbuceando, mirando a las tres, de una a otra. La vergüenza y el arrepentimiento por lo que había hecho y la confusión de sus actos la golpearon de lleno. No consiguió decir nada más. Se quedaron un largo tiempo en silencio, Emma apenas mirando distraída a un punto lejano.

-Con permiso…voy al baño- anunció Regina levantándose, alisando su vestido. Su semblante era indescifrable. Aún estaba portándose muy fríamente con Emma.

Al llegar al aseo, la morena suspiró, mirándose en el espejo. Una mezcla de sentimientos invadía su pecho. Intentaba a toda costa arrancarse la imagen de Emma y Addison en la pista. Swan estaba borracha y enfadada con ella, pero aún así, eso le dolió mucho. Emma, ciertamente, no sabía cuánto podía aquello herirla, pues su profundo amor por ella  solo era escrito en las páginas de su diario. ¿Habría hecho la rubia aquello si conociera lo escrito en aquellas páginas? Era la pregunta que ahora se hacía, parada y encarando su reflejo.

No había nadie en aquel baño, pues era menos frecuentado al quedar bien al fondo del club. Cuando se estaba preparando para salir, fue sorprendida por la entrada de Emma. Las dos se miraron profundamente a través del reflejo en el espejo. La rubia tenía una expresión de angustia, respiraba desacompasadamente. La morena le devolvió aquella mirada, una mezcla de confusión y desentendimiento.

-Emma…- no le dio tiempo a Regina para terminar la frase, pues, al girarse, Emma caminó rápido hacia ella, la agarró por los hombros y la arrastró hacia dentro de una de las cabinas, y cerró la puerta. Con fuerza, pegó a Regina contra la puerta y presionó firmemente su cuerpo contra el de ella. Emma mantenía sus manos abiertas en la pared, manteniendo a Regina presa entre ella y la pared, mientras la morena intentaba empujarla, pero nada consiguió. Ambas se miraban, la misma mirada de tantos años, de tantas confidencias, de tanta complicidad. Nada podía derrumbar las murallas de aquellos verdes  en los castaños. Las respiraciones desacompasadas, ambas sintiendo el corazón de la otra saltar en el pecho, que subía y bajaba a gran velocidad debido a tantas cosas dichas y no dichas, tantas emociones allí, tan palpables.

Nada fue dicho, solo sellado, pues la boca de Emma se cerró sobre la de Regina, en un beso hambriento, urgente, caliente, desenfrenado, las lenguas mezclándose, luchando por la dominación, mientras los cuerpos se movían el uno contra el otro, sobre la puerta, los gemidos eran ahogados, las manos paseaban y apretaban con fuerza, casi hasta hacer daño, el cuerpo de ambas. Regina estaba con rabia y herida; Emma, arrepentida y con agonía pensando que había ido demasiado lejos, pero allí, intentaban entenderse, echando hacia fuera toda la furia y la angustia en forma de batalla de manos, de cuerpos y de lenguas. De forma sensual, de forma caliente, una provocando a la otra a su propio modo.

Cuando necesitaron parar para respirar, aún con los cuerpos pegados y las cabezas también, Emma dijo, jadeante

-Me remueves algo por dentro, Regina…de forma inexplicable

-Aún estás borracha, Swan…- respondió Regina con amargura

-Lo estoy…pero menos…

-No importa…solo dices eso y haciendo esto por culpa del alcohol…

-¡No!- dijo Emma alto y firme, y subió sus manos hasta los pechos de Regina, apretándolos con gusto. La morena soltó un audible gemido y se maldijo por eso –No es porque haya bebido…me vienes dejando tan loca…y tan confusa…

Regina sintió la excitación de Emma, sonrió mirándola a los ojos y decidió entrar en su juego. Le iba a dar una lección a la rubia.

-¿Loca? ¿Cómo?- dijo con su voz más ronca y sensual, mordiendo el lóbulo de la oreja de Emma, que se erizó y estremeció al momento, gimiendo  bajito.

-Loca de confusión…de sentimientos extraños…¡de tensión!- Emma apretó más fuerte los pechos de la morena por encima del vestido y descendió una de las manos hacia los muslos torneados y desnudos de Regina. La morena comenzó a ondear lentamente su cadera contra la pelvis de Emma. La rubia quedó aún más loca con ese acto y ondeó a su vez, haciendo movimientos sensuales contra el cuerpo de Regina. Apretó fuerte su trasero, atrayéndola más hacia ella.

-Hummm…¿de verdad?- manteniendo su voz ronca y baja, mordió y lamió el cuello de Emma

-Sí…- la voz de Emma comenzó a fallar, tal era la excitación que sentía. Al notar que Emma intentaba deslizar la mano para la parte interna de su muslo, Regina abrió las piernas, dándole acceso a ella. Colocó de forma sensual el pie sobre la tapa del wáter. Regina sonrió maliciosa al ver que Emma estaba en el punto álgido de su excitación, y dejó que la rubia palpase su intimidad completamente encharcada por encima de las bragas.

Emma soltó un gruñido y un suspiro.

-¿Qué ocurre, Swan?- dijo sonriendo y gimiendo para provocarla.

-¡Qué mojada estás…Dios!- aún por encima de las bragas, Emma comenzó a masajear el clítoris hinchado de Regina, que se movió lentamente contra su dedo. La respiración de Emma aumentó mucho, mientras continuaba masajeando y escondiéndose en el cuello de Regina, aspirando su delicioso perfume y mordisqueando su cuello. Regina se controlaba para no gemir muy alto, pues quería darle una lección a Emma, pero el autocontrol se le estaba escapando…si quería hacer algo, tendría que ser ahora, si no, no iba a poder parar.

-¿Te gustaría tocarme, Emma? ¿Estás excitada?- preguntó provocando, cerca del oído de Emma, mordisqueando su oreja y besándole el cuello también. Seguía ondeando las caderas.

-¡Sí, quiero tocarte, lo quiero mucho, Regina, por favor! Estoy muy, muy excitada…¡no aguanto más esta tensión!- Regina sonrió ampliamente y con lascivia, permitió que Emma entrase en sus bragas, en cuanto la rubia la apartó hacia un lado. No consiguió contener un placentero gemido al sentir los dedos fríos de la rubia pasar por su intimidad desnuda, haciéndole caricias. Emma estaba en éxtasis.

-¡Qué delicia…!- gimió Emma con gusto, sintiendo la vagina de la morena en sus dedos.

Cuando Emma iba a continuar con los movimientos que había comenzado en el sexo de la morena, Regina delicadamente cogió su muñeca y la retiró del sitio, volviendo a recolocarse las bragas y el vestido. Emma la miró incrédula, haciendo un gesto de protesta.

-¿Regina…? ¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué me has parado? No me hagas esto…- la rubia dijo desesperada de excitación, con la respiración acelerada, intentando, sutilmente, volver a poner la mano donde la tenía segundos atrás. Regina no se lo permitió, retirándola delicadamente de nuevo.

La morena, con una sonrisa larga y una mirada penetrante, se acercó a su oído y le dijo bajito y de forma seductora.

-Ve a buscar a aquella pelirroja para apagar ese fuego…- y con un leve beso en el cuello de Emma, se apartó de ella, manteniendo la sonrisa, abrió la puerta del baño y salió de forma elegante, y se dio un último arreglo al pelo delante del espejo. Dejo atrás a una Emma sin reacción, boquiabierta y atónita, que intentaba recuperarse apretando una pierna contra la otra.

 

Al volver a donde estaban Zelena y Belle, en el mismo sofá, ambas se levantaron de inmediato.

-Intentamos impedírselo, pero quiso ir detrás de ti, Regina…- comenzó Belle

-No pudimos sujetar a esa rubia testaruda…eh…¿qué ha pasado allí? Habéis tardado…- completó Zelena, al ver que Regina tenía la cara sonrojada.

-No ha pasado nada…vamos a esperar a que Emma vuelva para marcharnos- Regina respondió calmadamente encogiéndose de hombros.

-Es mejor esperar un poco más…Emma no está bien para conducir aún…- dijo Zelena

-Emma no va a estar bien para conducir tan pronto, Zelena…va a pasar tiempo para que salga el alcohol de aquel cuerpo…- suspiró Regina, acordándose de lo muy bebida que estaba la rubia.

Belle y Zelena la miraron a la vez, arqueando las cejas.

-¡Ah, no! ¿No querréis que yo…?- dijo Regina sin creerlo

-Sí, queremos…- Belle respondió –Zelena y yo no sabemos conducir, y no quiero arriesgarme a morir en aquel coche con Emma conduciendo en ese estado. Tú estás sobria, has dejado de beber desde hace rato.

-¡Era lo que me faltaba, conducir aquella lata amarilla! Emma cela tanto a ese proyecto de abeja que dudo que me dé las lla…

-No te preocupes por eso…puedes conducir mi proyecto de abeja. Aquí están las llaves- la voz grogui de Emma surgió tras ella, asustando a todas, nadie había visto de dónde había venido. La rubia tenía una apariencia derrotada y frustrada por lo sucedió en el baño. Extendió las llaves del escarabajo amarillo a Regina.

La morena resopló y cogió bruscamente las llaves, caminando hacia la salida y llamando a las demás.

-¡A qué punto he llegado…!- suspiró

Después de pagar las bebidas, salieron del club y se encaminaron hacia donde estaba aparcado el escarabajo. Regina accionó el GPS y empezó a conducir, notando la dirección más dura del coche. Diferente al clima alegre con el que habían llegado al club, al regreso, el clima era de un silencio pesado. Zelena y Belle se durmieron en el asiento de atrás, una sobre el hombro de la otra, y, en el asiento del copiloto, Emma se perdía en pensamientos mirando la noche que comenzaba a clarear, sin mirar a Regina. La morena conducía en total silencio, con su atención centrada en la carretera y en ningún momento miró hacia Emma o hacia las otras dos.

Al llegar a Stroybrooke, Regina dejó a Belle y a su hermana en casa de Zelena y, cuando dejó a Emma en su casa, esta, en cuanto abrió la puerta, salió corriendo hacia la parte de atrás de la casa y vomitó todo lo que tenía en el estomago sobre el césped. Los efectos del alcohol la estaban golpeando de forma dura, su cabeza daba vueltas y sus ojos parecían que iban a saltar en cualquier instante.

Regina se quedó observándola de lejos, dejándola en su intimidad. Cuando vio que había terminado y se giraba para entrar en casa, tropezando y tambaleando, suspiró y se acercó a ella.

-Venga, Emma…vamos a entrar…-pasó el brazo por sus hombros, dándole apoyo.

-¿Qué estás haciendo, Regina? ¿No vas para casa?- dijo, sintiendo el estomago retorcerse de nuevo.

-No…no voy a dejar que lo pases mal sola, en estas condiciones. Me dijiste que Henry iba a dormir fuera hoy para jugar a la consola con su compañero de clase.

-No tienes por qué molestarte…estaré bien

-Calla, Swan, solo sígueme

Regina ayudó a Emma a entrar en casa, cerró la puerta y la llevó al dormitorio. Allí, la rubia, una vez más, vomitó, dentro de su baño. Le pidió a Regina que se quedara fuera, y la morena lo hizo, no quería incomodarla, pero no permitió que cerrase la puerta, apoyándose en ella por si Emma pedía ayuda. Emma consiguió tomar una ducha fría ella sola, y Regina también estuvo atenta al lado de afuera. Al ver que la rubia salía del baño, aún pasándolo mal, pero envuelta en su pijama, pidió que se acostara mientras iba a preparar un café amargo y traerle un remedio para aliviar los efectos de la bebida. Tras tomarse el café y la pastilla, trémula y con un tremendo dolor de cabeza y nauseas, Emma le dio las gracias a Regina y cayó enseguida en un profundo sueño, ya en su cama. Regina colocó el edredón sobre ella y se echó a su lado, quedándose también enseguida dormida. Flashes de la noche pasaban por su mente, hasta que cayó en un sueño sin sueños.

Se despertó temprano, había dormido poco, y Emma aún dormía profundamente y de forma tranquila. Decidió no despertarla, sabía que se levantaría mejor. Lentamente, bajó las escaleras y preparó otro café fuerte y amargo, dejó lista la mesa con algunos bizcochos, mermelada, quesos, tostadas y frutas.

Subió para echarle un último vistazo. La rubia continuaba en la misma posición, aún en el mundo de los sueños. Regina cerró la puerta del cuarto lentamente, y en su nube de humo violeta, desapareció de allí y reapareció en la sala de su mansión.

 

**Haber apartado a Emma de mí quizás haya sido uno de los actos más difíciles de toda mi vida…su cuerpo pegado al mío es como tentador elixir de los dioses que se derrama y se propaga por cada célula de mi cuerpo, es como sangre que nutre y da vida a cada vena, a cada arteria que hace latir a mi corazón y vivir a todo mi cuerpo, ¡renacer y vibrar! Sus besos calientes y mojados son un pasaje a un mar de explosiones de innumerables sensaciones deliciosas, el erizarse de mi piel, los frenéticos latidos de mi corazón, el pedido silencioso de socoro de mi cuerpo por más de ella, mucho más, pues Emma en mí es la cumbre insaciable y el deseo incontrolable de hacer que su hunda en mí, que se convierta en parte de mí, haciéndonos una sola…**

**Tuve que apartarla, tuve que empujarla…¡no es exactamente que lo necesitara, no, no! Podía haber elegido dejarla continuar tocándome, que hiciera de mí lo que quisiera, permitir que sus dedos se hundiesen dentro de mí y finalmente me hicieran sentir lo que quiero sentir y experimentar desde hace tanto tiempo, podría haber dejado que Emma entrara en mí, que me penetrase, no solo con los dedos y las manos, sino también que entrase en mi alma…pues era exactamente eso lo que sucedería en el momento en que eligiera dejarla continuar con lo que estaba haciendo, Emma no solo me penetraría físicamente, me penetraría el alma, más aún de lo que lo había hecho sin ella saberlo, robaría aún más ese pedazo de mí que le pertenecía, y eso no tendría vuelta…era un riesgo entregar una parte más de mí a la Salvadora, ella, que ya tenía una gran parte de mí, sin saberlo. Para mi seguridad, por mi amor propio, por todo lo que quedó de mi autosuficiencia, no podía permitirlo…Emma ya había robado para ella demasiado de mí, no podía dejarla llevarse ninguna parte más, pues si así fuera, ya no sería yo misma, ya no quedaría nada de mí. Aún necesitaba esa parte tan importante de mi propio yo, de mi propio ser…así que, ¡no! ¡No permití que Emma me robase aún más cosas de mí misma!**

**Entregarme a Emma allí, entre las paredes de aquel baño de discoteca, podría quebrar mi corazón de una vez, y yo necesitaba protegerme, por eso se lo impedí. Entonces, ¿por qué dejaste que llegara a ese punto? ¿Por qué no la paraste antes de llegar tan lejos? ¿Por qué la excitaste hasta el máximo para después tirarle un cubo de agua fría? Podrías preguntarme eso, querido diario…y te responderé:**

**Sencillamente para darle una lección…puede parecer cosa de adolescente, sin embargo, ¿no había actuado Emma como una adolescente conmigo? ¿Provocándome de aquella manera en aquella pista de baile, permitiendo los coqueteos de aquella mujer hasta el punto de casi dejar que la besara? Sí, había bebido demasiado…sí, puede que se arrepintiera y hubiera visto que se había equivocado e ido demasiado lejos…y sí, Emma no sabe que la amo de una forma tan ardiente y profunda. Con certeza, Emma no sabe ni tiene idea de lo mucho que eso me hirió y me dolió, y no la culpo por eso, yo misma escogí esconderle a ella mis verdaderos sentimientos…pero sencillamente no podría dejar que me tuviera allí, en aquel baño después de todo lo que había sucedido. Hice que se excitara, sí, y se sintiera sedienta por mí, y si soy mala, no lo sé, solo sé que me agradó mucho. Quise que Emma supiera que no me había gustado lo que había hecho y que no podría tenerme así como así en sus manos, cuándo y cómo quisiera. Aún tengo mi honor, mis principios, la amo más de lo que mi alma podría permitir, la amo con tanta fuerza que siento mi corazón doler y sangrar, pero no puedo dejar el camino abierto para que Emma haga que ese sangrado se convierta en una hemorragia hasta el punto de perder el control y no poder cerrar después la profunda herida…Ya sea sobre nuestra amistad, ya sea en ese algo más (que sé que no tendré) Emma tiene que saber que tengo mis sentimientos y que no son un juguete. El hecho de haberse irritado conmigo por nuestra discusión sobre su compromiso no le daba derecho a hacer lo que hizo, por más que no sepa que la amo. Eso me hirió, me hizo daño, más de lo que estaba admitiendo. Sé que pasará…pero aún es un dolor que me rasga el pecho. La traté con la mayor frialdad posible desde el momento en que la arranqué de los brazos de la pelirroja hasta el momento en que se quedó dormida en su casa…pero ¿de qué ha servido si desde el momento en que salí de su casa, pocas horas atrás, todo lo que hago es llorar y dejar que toda la debilidad y tristeza causada por esta noche se derrame de mis ojos y de mi corazón? Va a pasar, sé que lo hará…pero por ahora, ¡duele!**

**Y para mí, ¿cómo fue esa situación? Ni tengo que decir todo el autocontrol que necesité….¿quién estaría tan loco para no permitir que la persona que ama locamente y que desea desde hace tiempo lo toque, después de tantos besos y manos bobas? Pues eso, yo fui esa loca…¡completamente loca de verdad! Sigo sin creer que lo haya conseguido…Emma me estaba destruyendo, haciéndome perder los sentidos, haciendo que me entregara sin pudor. Nada fuera de lo normal frente a todo lo que siento por ella y todo lo que ella despierta en mí. Realmente, el trofeo a la mayor fuerza y autocontrol de este mundo tendría que ser para mí. Así como también merezco unas bragas nuevas, porque las que llevaba mientras Emma me tocaba, ya están en la basura completamente inutilizable debido al exceso de mis líquidos…¡Dios, la tensión que aquella rubia me causa es una cosa de otro universo! El control que ella ejerce sobre mi cuerpo y mi corazón es algo que jamás podría explicar.**

**Quizás ella ni recuerde por la mañana todo lo que ha pasado…y de hecho, sería incluso mejor así…una noche que sería borrada de la memoria. Cuidé de ella, ¡por supuesto que haría eso! La amo demasiado para dejar que lo pasara mal sola en su casa. Pero el hecho es que yo también solo quiero olvidar…olvidar a la pelirroja insolente apoderándose de ella y el deseo incontrolable de aplastar su cara bonita contra el asfalto hasta que no quedara un poro para contar la historia…quiero olvidar el lado perturbado de Emma, olvidar todo nuestra deliciosa locura en el baño…¡será mejor así! Qué el maldito Jack Daniels haya hecho algo bueno en Emma: borrado sus recuerdos. Yo también intentaré borrar los míos.**

**Qué hoy sea un nuevo día…así como todos los otros que vendrán. Pues nada mejor que un día tras otro, ¿no?**

**Diario de Regina-página 9**

 

 

 


	11. Siento tu dolor

**(Regina)**

Dos días transcurrieron desde la noche del club, y yo me encontraba ligeramente mejor. Lejos de estar totalmente bien, pero mejor, con los pensamientos más en orden. No había visto a Emma desde entonces. Hasta aquel momento. Yo estaba en la alcaldía firmando  algunos papeles en mi mesa cuando escucho ligeros golpes en la puerta y veo a la rubia metiendo la cabeza por la apertura, con un semblante agotado, triste y avergonzado.

-Con permiso, Regina…- dijo en voz baja y con formalidad, sin mirarme a los ojos –Te traigo los informes de aquella denuncia para que los verifiques

-Entra, Swan…déjalos allí, en la mesa de la esquina, por favor. En cuanto los verifique y firme, te llamo para que los vengas a buscar- respondí seca, sin apartar los ojos de los papeles que seguía firmando.

Ella suspiró y entró y, por debajo de las gafas de montura negra, pude ver lo recelosa y avergonzada que caminaba, como si nunca hubiera estado frente a frente conmigo. Finalmente alcé la mirada, pero ella no me miró. Continuó caminando a paso lento agarrando los papeles, los ojos verdes hacia el suelo, el semblante exhausto y lleno de ojeras. En su rostro, el sufrimiento estampado. Emma sufría. No sabía exactamente por qué, pero algo la estaba incomodando mucho, algo la estaba despedazando y quebrando en mil pedazos. Yo la conocía lo suficiente para poder detectar eso.

Mi corazón se partió al ver a Emma en aquel estado, pero aún no quería ceder, mi orgullo aún hablaba más alto que las enormes ganas de ir hasta ella y abrazarla y decirle que todo estaba bien y que yo siempre estaría ahí. Luché con todas mis fuerzas contra el avasallador deseo de tomarla en mis brazos y protegerla…Emma estaba tan…frágil. Nunca la había visto así…

Ella dejó los papeles en la mesita, como le pedí, y, aún sin mirar hacia mí, me dio la espalda y caminó hacia la puerta, cabizbaja. Parecía cargar el peso del mundo en sus hombros.

-Emma…-fue más fuerte que yo. La llamé. Lenta y aparentemente con recelo, la rubia se detuvo en seco y se giró despacio hacia mí.

-¿Sí?- respondió bajito, en un susurro, sin encararme

-Mírame…- dije, pero no fui hasta ella, continué sentada tras mi mesa. Cuando ella finalmente alzó la cabeza, lentamente, todo lo que vi en sus ojos era dolor, y mucha angustia. Me asusté ante aquellas esmeraldas, que siempre eran tan alegres, ahora opacas y sin vida, y no aguanté un suspiro y un cerrar de ojos. Los ojos de Emma estaban muy rojos y humedecidos, típicas señales de días y noches de llanto- ¿Ha sucedido algo?

-No…- respondió, aguantando las lágrimas

-¿Sabes que puedes contar conmigo, no?

-Lo sé…pero no lo merezco…- una lágrima testaruda se deslizó por su rostro. La enjugó rápidamente con el dorso de la mano.

-¿Por qué dices eso? Emma…si es por la noche de dos días atrás…

-No recuerdo casi nada de aquella noche, Regina…- dijo sin convicción

-¿No recuerdas?- arqueé una ceja

-No…estaba muy borracha, ¿recuerdas? Es como si mis recuerdos se hubieran borrado…

-Entiendo…

Sabía que Emma podría estar mintiendo. Analicé su rostro, pero estaba indescifrable. Intenté detectar alguna señal de mentira, pero Emma sabía ocultar bien las cosas…no sabría si ella me estaba engañando o no. Quizás su propia habilidad para detectar mentiras en los ojos hacía que ella misma consiguiera crear habilidades para ocultar las suyas muy bien. En fin…su semblante infeliz y su frase “No lo merezco…” son señales de que sí puede que recuerde nuestra última noche juntas. Pero no tendré la seguridad. Y tampoco voy a forzarla.

Con un último pesado suspiro, carraspeó y se despidió

-Bueno…me voy. Espero tu llamada para venir a buscar los papeles firmados- Y sin darme tiempo a responder, me dio la espalda rápidamente y salió, con prisa. Su voz estaba completamente tomada y pude jurar que escuché su llanto al otro lado de la puerta.

Cerré mis ojos y me llevé las manos a las sienes. Me aguanté para no ir tras ella. Forzar cualquier cosa entre nosotras ahora, incluso una sencilla conversación, no estaría bien, no era el momento oportuno, ella quería marcharse, quería estar sola, estaba claro como el agua. No serviría de nada forzar las cosas. Emma estaba sufriendo, era nítido, pero yo también sufría. Ambas perdidas en nuestros propios sufrimientos y angustias, en cuestionamientos sin fin. Lo que quiera que estuviera sucediendo dentro de Emma, mejoraría, igual que en mi caso. Y quién sabe si entonces podríamos mirarnos de nuevo a los ojos y abrirnos, sea lo que sea que estuviera pasando. El tiempo, ese señor poderosos y dueño de todas las cosas y razones, aquel que suaviza las heridas abiertas y cuida las cicatrices, nos guiaría en lo que hacer…

 

**Emma, ¿qué decirte, mi amor? ¿Llorar o no llorar? Me hiere en lo más profundo ver tu rostro bañado por las aguas resultado de un llanto profundo que sale del pecho y del corazón, y se desborda por tus hermosos ojos esmeraldas, me duele aquí dentro vislumbrar tu lindo rostro de ángel bañado por el visible sufrimiento y por la agonía en forma de ríos de lágrimas que dejan tu alma y corren bajo de tus ojos llenos de brillo.**

**¿Llorar o no llorar? A pesar de mi propio sufrimiento por verte sufrir, llego a una conclusión: ¡Llora! Permite que el dolor y la tristeza presa en tu pecho pueda quebrar los muros con fuerza y traspasar los caminos por los que necesita salir…deja que el llanto doloroso de tu espíritu salga y se lleve lejos para siempre todo lo que de alguna forma te aflige y atormenta. Llora, llora mucho, llora días y semanas si es necesario, pero no dejes de llorar hasta que finalmente sientas el inmenso alivio que tantos buscas y procuras…quizás eso no resuelva el motivo por el que tu llanto se hace presente, pero al menos, podrá darte la fuerza necesaria para continuar luchando por lo que sea que quieras vencer, o para resolver lo que necesitas resolver, dentro o fuera de ti.**

**Mi amada Emma…¡mi dulce Emma! Sé que hemos tenido nuestros problemas, y sí, aún estoy herida. Pero el hecho es que tú también lo estás. Y por más que aún sienta cierto dolor, cierta rabia, no consigo evitar derrumbarme entera al presenciar tu sufrimiento, es imposible no sentir dolor al presenciar tu dolor. Siento tu dolor…tu dolor es mi dolor. Como siempre, derribas mis murallas y sacudes mis estructuras, como nunca fueron capaces de hacer ni Daniel, ni Robin, ni nadie.**

**Intento asegurar mis muros que quieren caer a mi alrededor cuando estoy cerca de ti, pero, ¡qué lástima, no soy capaz! Eres mi eterna debilidad, ¿o acaso mi eterna fuerza? ¡Qué dulce y confusa ambigüedad…!**

**El deseo de abrazarte, mi amor, es inmenso y doloroso…sabes que puedes venir hasta mis brazos, y que los tienes para calentarte, protegerte y darte el cariño y la amistad que tanto necesitas. ¡Ven a mis brazos siempre que quieras! Soy orgullosa, soy dura…pero debajo de esta capa, existe la mujer que tanto te ama en secreto. La mujer que está lista para darte su amor, hoy y para siempre, sea en la forma que tú quieras.**

**¡Estoy aquí, mi Emma! ¡Derríbame de una vez! Porque una parte de mí siempre será tuya…¡tu Regina!**

**Diario de Regina- página 10**

Algunos días más transcurrieron desde que Emma había ido a llevar los papeles a Regina a la alcaldía. La rubia estaba casi saliendo de la comisaria, acabando un día de trabajo, cuando uno de los documentos le llamó la atención. Reviró los ojos y resopló.

-¡Ahhh, qué mierda! ¡Regina me va a matar!- lamentó

Cogió el teléfono y llamó rápidamente a Regina, pero nadie atendía. Intentó una, dos, tres veces, pero solo salía el buzón de voz. Al final, llamó  a Henry, que aún estaba en la escuela y se preparaba para salir. El muchacho atendió rápidamente.

-¡Hola ma!

-Hijo…¿sabes dónde está Regina? Necesito hablar urgentemente con ella, y no atiende al teléfono.

-Mi madre tenía una reunión importante hoy con el empresario que quiere abrir un mini parque en los alrededores del Puente…me dijo que estaría ilocalizable y se quedaría en la alcaldía hasta más tarde. ¿Por qué?

Emma resopló, preocupada.

-Necesito entregarle un documento que tendría que haber ido con una remesa que le di unos días atrás…y lo peor, este está marcado como urgente, mi cabeza está mal, y no sé cómo acabé olvidándolo…

-¡Ah entiendo! Haz lo siguiente, pasa por la escuela, te espero, tengo una copia de las llaves de casa, ¿recuerdas? Siempre las llevo porque siempre aparezco por allí o voy cuando ella no está. Te las doy y tú entras y dejas el documento encima de su cama.

-Ah, chico…no sé, no…entrar así en casa de tu madre…

-No hay problema alguna, ma, ¡despreocúpate! No hay nada malo en dejar un documento y salir, no estás invadiendo, yo te estoy prestando las llaves. A mamá no le va a importar. Y además, ella no va a contestar al teléfono tan pronto.

Tras pensar un momento, Emma aceptó y cedió. Realmente ese documento no podía esperar.

-Está bien, Henry, gracias, hijo. Espérame ahí que llego en diez minutos…

Emma cogió el documento, escribió una nota explicando por qué lo dejaba ahí, pidiendo disculpas por haberlo olvidado días atrás y explicando que Henry la había prestado la llave de su casa para poder entrar y dejarlo. Se encontró con Henry en la puerta del colegio, cogió las llaves, subió a su coche y se encaminó a casa de Regina.

Henry le explicó cuál era la llave de la puerta delantera y fácilmente Emma entró en la mansión número 108, y con la carpeta que contenía el documento y la nota bajo el brazo subió las escaleras y buscó el cuarto de Regina.

Abrió la puerta con delicadeza y sonrió al constatar que todo recordaba a Regina en aquel ambiente. Arreglado, perfumado, sencillo y cada cosa en su lugar.

Caminó hasta la enorme cama y se inclinó para dejar la carpeta sobre ella cuando un cuaderno que estaba sobre la misma le llamó la atención. Frunció el ceño. Era el mismo que se le había caído aquel día en la calle cuando habían chocado, cuando Regina se quedó enormemente turbada al ver que Emma había leído su nombre en él. De portada bonita y marrón, adornado con dibujos de flores y escrito con linda caligrafía en la tapa **“Diario-Regina Mills”**

El corazón de Emma dio un salto y la respiración se le aceleró, jadeando. Con manos trémulas, cogió aquel cuaderno firmemente en sus manos. Miró durante un largo instante hacia él, en una dura lucha interna: ¿abrirlo o fingir que no lo había visto y salir de allí lo más rápido posible? La curiosidad unida al extremo deseo de saber que secretos podría guardar la morena fue más fuerte que ella misma. Por más que supiera que no era correcto y ser consciente de que iba a invadir la privacidad de Regina, fue vencida por el impulso del aplastante deseo de descifrar los secretos de la morena misteriosa que siempre le había intrigado tanto. Emma se sentó en el borde de la cama. Abrió el Diario de Regina y comenzó a leer…

 

Tras un día extremadamente cansado y una larga reunión que parecía no tener fin, Regina finalmente salió de la alcaldía y regresó a casa, loca por una buena noche de descanso. Estacionó en su garaje, entró en su casa, cerró la puerta con llave. Fue en ese momento que percibió algo diferente, algo que no estaba bien. Aún en la sala, notó que la luz de su cuarto, en el segundo piso, estaba encendida, que la puerta estaba entreabierta dejando pasar el resplandor de la luz por la abertura, y ella recordaba nítidamente que la había dejado cerrada cuando salió esa mañana a trabajar. Escuchó un ruido viniendo de dentro, como si fueran…¿sollozos?

Su corazón comenzó a palpitar, su pecho subía y bajaba en un jadeo rápido y cortante. Sus piernas tambalearon, pero necesitaba ir al cuarto, no sabía qué esperar, pero tenía que saber lo que estaba sucediendo…

Subió lentamente las escaleras, intentando no hacer ruido con los tacones. Al llegar al segundo piso, notó que alguien lloraba dentro de la habitación, el ruido de la respiración acelerada y los sollozos eran, inconfundiblemente, un llanto doloroso. Sus piernas temblaron aún más. Parecía como si ya supiera lo que iba  a encontrar ahí.

-Pero, ¿qué…?- susurró para sí misma, de forma inaudible

Y, al empujar la puerta lentamente y abrirla totalmente, casi se cayó hacia atrás y se desmayó. Allí, sentada en su cama, con el rostro totalmente bañado en lágrimas y ahogándose en sollozos y llanto, estaba Emma Swan, leyendo su Diario…

-¿Em…Emma?- fue lo que consiguió balbucear, en un susurro, con la cabeza dándole vueltas y el corazón desesperado, agarrándose firmemente al  marco de la puerta para no caer.

 

 


	12. Secretos revelados

 

¡No…no…no!

Era todo lo que Regina pensaba en bucle, desesperada, sin saber cómo reaccionar ante aquello. Parecía una terrible pesadilla, los secretos que luchó tanto por guardar  ahora estaban ahí, revelados abiertamente, abiertos de par en par justo delante de la persona que era la responsable de su existencia, la única persona que no podría saber nada…

La morena respiraba con mucha dificultad, su cuerpo entero temblaba y las lágrimas ya amenazaban con caer, mientras aún se agarraba a la puerta sin saber qué hacer o cómo reaccionar.

-Regina…yo…- Emma quebró el silencio, hablando entrecortada en medio de las lágrimas que lavaban su rostro, se levantó dejando el diario abierto en la cama y caminó hasta Regina, pero cuando amenazó con tocarla, esta se movió bruscamente y con violencia

-¡NO! No me toques…- gritó la morena caminando hacia su cama, cogiendo el diario abierto y cerrándolo con violencia. Golpeó la cama con fuerza, murmurando.

Emma estaba avergonzada y aturdida. Aún intentaba digerir todas las palabras y secretos que había leído, escritos ahí en aquellas páginas del diario personal de Regina.

La morena permanecía de espaldas a Emma, abrazada al diario, sin valor para mirarla. Las lágrimas insistentes vinieron, junto a los sollozos que comenzaban a sacudir su cuerpo. La agonía se mezclaba con la rabia. Se descuidó al olvidar el diario encima de la cama antes de salir para el trabajo, pero, ¿qué diablos estaba haciendo Emma allí?

-¿Qué rayos es esto, Emma? ¿Qué estás haciendo sola en mi casa? Exijo una explicación ahora…- consiguió balbucear aún de espaldas

-Yo…puedo explicarlo Regina…- la rubia estaba completamente aturdida

-Así lo espero…

-Solo he venido a traerte un documento atrasado para que lo firmaras, que accidentalmente quedó en la comisaria…intenté llamarte, y no lo cogías, Henry me dijo que estabas en un importante reunión…él me prestó la llave para que viniera a traerte el documento y…

-…y tú no te aguantaste e invadiste mi privacidad, leyendo algo que era mío…has violado mi intimidad sin pensarlo dos veces…- finalmente Regina se giró para encarar a la rubia, que enseguida bajó la cabeza avergonzada y constreñida. Las dos tenían sus rostros bañados por las lágrimas. Regina estaba llena de rabia por lo que Emma había hecho y hablaba entre dientes, intentando controlarse para no soltar su ira encima de la rubia.

-Me he equivocado, Regina…he actuado muy mal…dejé que mi curiosidad hablara más alto…sé que no merezco disculpa…no hay disculpa para lo que he hecho…- sollozó, cubriéndose el rostro con las manos.

-Exactamente…¡no mereces disculpa! Dime la verdad…¿cuánto has leído?- dijo sacudiendo el cuaderno y temiendo la respuesta. Emma alzó la mirada hacia ella.

-Yo…lo he leído todo, de principio a fin…exactamente todo…leí y releí unas tres veces…- volvió a bajar la cabeza.

Regina gruñó furiosa, tirando el diario, asustando a Emma, que dio un salto hacia atrás.

-¡PERO QUÉ INFIERNO, SWAN!- berreó, caminando de un lado a otro con las manos en la cintura. Su pecho subía y bajaba a gran velocidad.

-Regina…- Emma intentó acercarse con cautela, mientras la morena daba pasos hacia atrás, jadeante y con rabia, encarándola –No tienes que avergonzarte por lo que hay escrito ahí…- señaló al diario en el suelo –Eso…no es vergonzoso…todo lo contrario, ¡es hermoso!- la rubia fue tomada por la emoción y volvió a llorar.

Regina rió alto

-¿Hermoso? Quizás sí…- la morena flaqueó y sollozó una vez más –Pero, ¿de qué sirve? Si no soy correspondida, si yo…- sus piernas flojearon y Regina cayó de rodillas al suelo, llorando copiosamente, alto, sin vergüenza por tener finalmente que exponer sus verdaderos sentimientos a la mujer que tenía delante. Lloraba un llanto dolorido y extremo. Era como si años de sufrimiento y secretos salieran de sus hombros en forma de lágrimas, y se permitió exponerse, se permitió desnudar su amor platónico delante de Emma…ahora ella ya sabía toda la verdad, no había por qué, al menos en aquel momento, no desahogar y mostrar sus debilidades, no había por qué no permitirse ser débil. Regina cubrió su rostro con las dos manos y dejó que el llanto lavara su alma allí, de rodillas.

Emma no pestañeó ni un momento, corrió hacia la morena, se agachó, cogió sus manos y la hizo levantarse. La abrazó fuertemente. Regina se quedó ahí un tiempo, pero rápidamente comenzó a dar golpes en el pecho de Emma, intentando soltarse a toda costa, pero la rubia no lo permitió, intentando contenerla.

-¡Suéltame, Swan! ¡SUÉLTAME! ¡QUIERO ESTAR SOLA! ¡VETE, AHORA! ¡TE ODIO! ¡TE ODIOOO!- Regina gritaba, aún golpeando a la rubia.

-Shhh, calma…no me odias, no…ven aquí…no me voy a ningún lado…- Emma dijo en un susurro suave cerca de su oído, atrayéndola más hacia ella y acariciando sus cabellos negros, intentando calmarla. Le dio un beso ahí, en la cabeza.

El abrazo de Emma ahora estaba mucho más apretado, un abrazo de arrullo y protección, y Regina aceptó de buen grado los brazos de la amada alrededor de su cuerpo, permitiéndose quedarse ahí, aspirando su perfume, mojando los bellos cabellos rubios con el sufrido llanto por un amor tanto tiempo guardado y escondido. Pasados varios minutos así, dentro de los brazos fuertes de la amada, ya no le importó mostrarse, incluso la rabia por el hecho de que Emma hubiera leído su diario se había esfumado, tal era la liviandad que sentía ahora, al quitarse, finalmente, de sus hombros el fardo de un amor tan profundo y platónico. Emma lloraba audiblemente junto con Regina, apretándola aún más fuerte contra ella, acercándola más a ella, acariciando aún más sus cabellos negros. Ya no quería soltarla, nunca más. Las dos mujeres se quedaron así mucho tiempo, un tiempo del que perdieron la cuenta, solo dentro de aquel abrazo, sintiéndose la una a la otra, apretándose la una a la otra. Ninguna de las dos quería salir de ahí o deshacer aquel contacto.

-Regina…- Emma deshizo levemente el abrazo y miró profundamente los ojos castaños de la morena.

-No digas nada, Emma, por favor…ahora ya lo sabes todo y no hay modo de volver atrás…entiendo perfectamente que no sientes lo mismo por mí y que lo que hubo entre nosotras solo fueron momentos, estás comprometida y…

-Regina, escúchame…

-…sé que te vas a casar y yo, realmente, quiero que seas feliz por más que no me guste el pirata, solo quiero tu felicidad, lejos de mí si así tiene que ser y…

-¡REGINA!- dijo Emma alto, cogiendo la cabeza de la morena entre sus manos para que dejase de hablar -¡Ya no estoy comprometida con Killian! ¡Lo hemos dejado!

Fue como si la morena hubiera recibido un puñetazo y desmayase. Sacudió la cabeza, mirando a la rubia.

-¿Eh…? ¿Terminasteis? Pero…¿cuándo? ¿Cómo…?

-¿Recuerdas el día en que almorzamos juntas en Granny y Killian llegó y se comportó groseramente contigo?- Regina asintió –Pues eso…

 

**Flashback**

**(Emma)**

- _¡Regina es importante para mí!- prácticamente grité_

_-¿Y yo? ¿No lo soy?- me respondió él, serio, con una expresión indescifrable, una mezcla de inseguridad, celos, rabia._

_Aquella pregunta…¿era él importante para mí? Sí, pero, ¿hasta qué punto? ¿Hasta el punto de hacerlo mi marido? Me cuestioné internamente, reflexionando. Finalmente, suspiré profundamente y miré a mi prometido a los ojos. Era ahora o nunca, necesitaba ser completamente honesta con él. Crucé las manos sobre la mesa y él me miró, muy aprensivo._

_-Killian…- comencé, reuniendo valor –Tenemos que hablar…_

**_(Narrador)_ **

_-Te escucho, Swan…- el pirata intentaba esconder su recelo_

_-No está saliendo bien, Killian…nuestro noviazgo…todo esto…¡no está yendo bien!_

_-¿Qué quieres decir, Emma?- Hook comenzaba, visiblemente, a ponerse muy nervioso_

_-Escúchame…- Emma cogió sus manos por encima de la mesa y lo encaró –Nuestra relación no ha sido sana…te has mostrado posesivo, yo me he anulado por tu culpa y todos se han dado cuenta…estoy perdiendo mi identidad, Killian…yo…siento que ya no soy yo misma. Necesito encontrarme, ¿entiendes?_

_-¿Necesitas un tiempo?_

_-¡No! Necesito terminar contigo…- Emma bajó la cabeza. Killian, en ese momento, se desesperó, bajando toda la guardia que antes tenía._

_-Emma, amor…no sabes lo que estás diciendo, solo estás confusa…- intentó sonreír y pasar la mano por el rostro de Emma, pero está se apartó –Quieres un tiempo, tendrás tu tiempo…_

_-¡Ese no es el problema! Ya no consigo encontrar otra forma de decirte esto, pero no hay otra manera…no quiero herirte…pero creo que no te amo, Killian…_

_El pirata la miró sin creérselo._

_-¿Cómo que no me amas? Después de todo lo que hemos pasado juntos, después de haberme traído del inframundo para estar conmigo, ¿ahora me dices eso, ya comprometidos y con la boda a las puertas?- él comenzó a alterarse._

_-¡Habla más bajo! ¡No necesitamos palco! Entiende…no niego la importancia que has tenido y tienes en mi vida y que hemos tenido muchos buenos momentos que siempre guardaré…pero no creo que te ame hasta el punto de querer que seas mi marido, Killian…mis sentimientos han cambiado…_

_Hook golpeó la mesa con fuerza, poseído._

_-¿Todo esto tiene que ver con Regina?- prácticamente gritó_

_-¡No! ¡Tiene que ver conmigo! Y por favor, deja de montar escándalo…_

_Él miró alrededor notando que las personas del local los miraban._

_-Swan…por favor…- Killian continuó, más bajo, cogiendo las manos de Emma por encima de la mesa. Las apretó tanto y con tal desespero en la mirada que Emma trago en seco, sintiendo pena por él. No quería herirlo- Dame otra oportunidad…mira, si he hecho algo mal…si te he herido, si te he atado, si estabas sofocada, perdóname…voy a revisar mis errores, lo juro…me convertiré en un hombre mejor para ti, ¡por ti!_

_Emma apretó más las manos de él en las suyas y lo miró profundamente a los ojos llenos de agonía._

_-Sí, sé un hombre mejor, pero por ti, no por mí. Y, cuando te conviertas en ese hombre mejor que tanto deseas, la mujer que te escoja para que estés a su lado tendrá mucha suerte. ¡Eres bueno, Killian!_

_-No quiero a otra mujer, te quiero a ti. ¡TE AMO!_

_-Killian, por favor…ya te lo he dicho…_

_-Por favor…- dijo con un susurró._

_-Se acabó, Killian…estoy libre y también te dejo libre…_

**_Fin de flashback_ **

**(Narrador)**

-Y así fue cómo sucedió, ese día terminé con Killian- finalizó Emma

Regina se cruzó de brazos y la miró desconfiada.

-Pero, ¿y aquél día que me quedé en tu casa, cuando me quedé dormida al lado de Henry? Pasaste la noche fuera…pensé que estabas con Hook.

-Acertaste. Realmente, estaba con él…- Regina resopló y reviró los ojos, amenazando con marcharse –Pero no de la forma en que estás pensando…- dijo Emma rápidamente agarrándola –cuando le di el último veredicto a Killian en el restaurante, aquel día, diciéndole tajantemente que nuestra relación había acabado, él aún intentó, llorando, convencerme de que volviera con él, y tras decirle que no, pareció que, finalmente, lo había aceptado y no dijo nada más, salió del restaurante deseándome suerte. Sin embargo, unos días después, fue a mi casa, completamente desesperado e implorando que le dejara intentar sacar adelante nuestra relación. Me dijo que le diera una última oportunidad, que fuera a su barco para cenar juntos, que le concediera una última conversación al menos, y si después de esa conversación quisiera marcharme, él no vendría detrás de mí. Así que, con pena y realmente creyendo que le debía eso, acepté, pero ya convencida de que no volvería atrás en mis decisiones, estaba segura de eso. Y aquel día en que tú fuiste a preparar la cena a Henry, fue la noche en que fui a cenar con Killian. Fui preparada para dormir fuera, no porque pretendiera volver con él, sino, porque sabía que la conversación podría ser muy larga y quería dejar todos los puntos sobre las íes, si fuera necesario. Cenamos, fue cariñoso conmigo, intentó argumentar de nuevo, conversamos mucho tiempo, una vez más dijo que se convertiría en un hombre diferente por mí. Pero el hecho es que ya no daba más, Regina…no tengo los sentimientos por Killian que pensaba que tenía. No lo amo. No de esa forma, no para que sea mi marido. Tuve que comprometerme con él para darme cuenta de eso. Así que, no quise alargar más lo que no necesitaba que fuera alargado, no quería prolongar una conversación que no llevaría a nada ni causar más dolores innecesarios a Killian. Dejé a Kilian atrás y completamente arrasado, pero con mi consciencia tranquila. No podía seguir engañándolo, ni a mí misma, no era correcto. Y cumplió su parte de la promesa. No vino detrás de mí, me dejó libre. Ayer, a través de Belle, me enteré de que se está preparando para marcharse y conocer nuevos mares alrededor del mundo.

Regina intentaba procesar aquellas palabras, aturdida…su Emma ya no estaba comprometida…estaba libre del pirata.

-Pero…pero entonces…¿por qué no nos dijiste que estabas libre? ¿La noche del club?

-Porque sencillamente no quería tocar el tema, porque por más que no amara a Killian y me sintiera bien libre, sentía pena por él…ver el dolor en sus ojos no fue fácil. Y cada vez que vosotras me preguntabais algo, me sentía llena de rabia y me ponía borde porque no quería recordar que, de alguna manera, lo había herido, y aquel recuerdo estaba muy vivo en mí y me dolía. Aquella noche solo quería divertirme y olvidarme de todo, ¿entiendes? Sé que me equivoqué, pero realmente no quería mencionar su nombre. Y vosotras estabais tan centradas y curiosas con eso que ni repararon que la respuesta estaba frente a vuestras narices…yo ya no llevaba la alianza- Emma alzó la mano derecha, abierta, para que Regina viera que su dedo anular estaba libre de la redonda joya.

Era verdad. Regina ni recordó haber mirado las manos de Emma, si hubiera visto la ausencia del anillo, no habría tocado el tema por respeto hacia ella.

-Discúlpame, Emma…perdóname a mí y a las chicas por estar molestándote con ese tema…- dijo Regina avergonzada.

-¡No! ¡No te disculpes!- Emma se acercó un paso –¡Quién tiene que pedir disculpas soy yo! Estaba atravesando un confuso momento y acabé vertiendo mis rabias y frustraciones en vosotras…los problemas eran míos, no de vosotras…- la rubia bajó la cabeza, totalmente avergonzada e incómoda.

A Regina se le humedecieron los ojos, había dolor allí. Emma se dio cuenta y su corazón se partió en mil pedazos, también sus ojos se humedecieron. Sabía exactamente lo que morena estaba pensando. En todos esos años, aprendió a conocer a Regina como a nadie, a veces era como si consiguiera leer exactamente lo que pasaba en su mente y en su corazón.

-Pregunta, Regina…ya sé lo que quieres preguntar- dijo Emma en un susurro doloroso, con la voz tomada

-¿Te…- la alcaldesa respiro hondo y una testaruda lágrima rodó por su rostro- …te acuerdas de todo lo que pasó esa noche en el club?

-Sí, Regina…lo recuerdo todo-Emma confirmó con un largo suspiro –Perdí el rumbo con la bebida, sí. Pero lo recuerdo…

-Entonces, ¿por qué me dijiste que no te acordabas?

-Vergüenza…profundo arrepentimiento…

-Podríamos haber conversado al respecto…

-No me sentía lista…no conseguía mirarte a los ojos después de todo lo que había hecho…

-Emma…

-¡Te herí, Regina! No conocía la profundidad de tus sentimientos hacia mí hasta coger tu diario…pero aún así lo sentí, noté que te había herido de una forma terrible. No ha habido un día después de esa maldita noche que no recuerde a cada momento lo que hice y que no sienta mi corazón sangrar por ello. Sobre todo después de…después de…- de repente Emma tragó en seco. Miró a Regina a los ojos, entre lágrimas y un grito silencioso de miedo y agonía. Su pecho jadeaba, subiendo y bajando rápidamente. No lograba seguir hablando, se quedó sin habla frente a la morena.

-¿Sobre todo…después de qué, Emma? ¿Después de qué? ¡Dime, Swan! Ya que nos estamos abriendo la una hacia la otra, basta de esconder las cosas…- esta vez fue Regina quien dio un paso hacia la rubia, con firmeza, sustentando su mirada, también entre lágrimas, alentando a la mujer que tenía delante para que continuara hablando.

La rubia respiró profundamente, cerró un poco más el espacio entre ellas y dijo, tomada por la extrema emoción

-¡Después de que, finalmente, haya percibido y me haya dado cuenta…de que te amo, Regina!

 

 


	13. Perdón

El mundo de Regina se detuvo en aquel momento. Nunca su corazón había latido tan desacompasadamente en su pecho, jamás en la vida había sentido su respiración fallar tanto que pareciera que su pecho iba a estallar en cualquier momento, de tal ardor que sentía. Todo giraba a su alrededor y sintió que podría desmayarse allí mismo, en los brazos de Emma, y ahí permanecer para siempre…sencillamente no estaba creyendo lo que escuchaba…¿Emma la amaba?

Al ver que Regina nada decía y viendo que empezaba a empalidecer, Emma se desesperó y la agarró por los hombros, sacudiéndola con fuerza. Miró hondamente a la morena a los ojos, afligida.

-¿Regina? ¡Di algo! ¡Regina!- levantó más la voz

-¿Cómo?- la más vieja parecía volver del estado de shock. Miró a Emma, aturdida.

-Estás pálida, y helada…¡perdóname! ¿Te he dejado yo así? ¿Dije algo equivocado? ¡Ay, Dios mío…!

Poco a poco, lentamente, la morena fue volviendo en sí y, con lágrimas iluminando sus ojos y una sonrisa ancha, respondió

-¡Lo único que has hecho ha sido…darme el día más feliz de mi vida!- Regina no cabía en sí de felicidad. No contuvo más las lágrimas y Emma, emocionada, sonrió dulcemente, abrazándola fuerte -¿Me amas? ¿Soy correspondida?- la alcaldesa dijo entre sollozos, agarrándose con las dos manos a la chaqueta roja de Emma, como si la rubia fuera algo extremadamente valioso que no podía dejar escapar. Y para Regina así era.

-Sí, Regina…lo eres…- la rubia besó sus cabellos, acariciándolos. Hablaba cerca de su oído haciendo estremecer todo el cuerpo de la alcaldesa -¡Te amo, Regina! Te amo mucho, y solo me he dado cuenta de este amor tan grande que sentía por ti cuando comenzaste a alejarte debido a mi comportamiento cerca de Killian…- cogió el rostro de la morena con las dos manos clavando sus ojos verdes en los castaños, los cuatro húmedos y llenos de pasión que sentían una por la otra –Este amor ya estaba ahí, enjaulado dentro de mí, y no me daba cuenta, y por miedo y dudas lo dejé preso ahí…solo cuando comencé a sentir tu ausencia de una manera algo diferente, es que me fui dando cuenta…de que no sentía solo la ausencia de mi amiga, era mucho más, era algo mucho mayor y más allá de lo que imaginaba que era…estar sin ti, verte cada vez más alejada de mí era como si me faltara un pedazo de mí misma, de mi corazón…perdóname por haber estado tan confusa y perdida, y haber tardado tanto en aceptar esto…podía habernos evitado tanto sufrimiento innecesario para las dos…

-Te entiendo…yo jamás imaginé que tendría alguna posibilidad…por eso, desde que empecé a tener sentimientos diferentes por ti, me cerré, me resguardé…mi diario fue una manera de abrirme, una clase de refugio para evitar ahogarme en sentimientos tan profundos hasta el punto de sofocarme…no te disculpes, pues también yo nunca he hablado a las claras contigo de todo lo que empecé a sentir…nunca imaginé que tú…

-Ni yo…- confesó –Mira, tengo que decirte la verdad…en mi vida ya he tenido algunas relaciones con mujeres y ya me he acostado con algunas, pero nunca me imaginé en una relación seria con ninguna, porque mi preferencia siempre fueron los hombres…pero contigo es diferente…y descubrir esos sentimientos más intensos por ti, siendo yo también mujer y también debido a nuestro pasado en común, hizo que me sintiera muy confusa, me dio miedo, me dio recelo, tuve mucho miedo de mí misma y también de la no aceptación, sobre todo, de mis padres, y…

-Blanca lo sabe…

-¿Qué?- Emma pensó que no había escuchado bien

-Eso que has escuchado…Blanca lo sabe y lo apoya. Ella sospechó de mis sentimientos hacia ti y me preguntó, de sopetón, cuándo iba a reunir el valor y declararme a ti.

Emma no aguantó y soltó una carcajada.

-Estás de broma…

-¡Hablo muy en serio! Cuando le dije que no iba a intervenir en tu compromiso con Hook, se quedó muy decepcionada. Y lo más impresionante de la historia es que: ¡Blanca Nieves ha conseguido guardar un secreto!- Regina rió aún con su rostro bañado por las lágrimas

-Y yo aquí muriendo de pánico al imaginar lo que mis padres irían a pensar…- Emma sacudió la cabeza negativamente y sonrió –Mary Margaret siempre sorprendiéndome…

-Tus padres te aman, Emma…independientemente de todo. David tampoco será un problema ante el hecho de que te gusten las mujeres, o yo…sobre todo porque, nosotros ya nos perdonamos y hemos olvidado nuestros antiguos roces, ellos y yo, tú y yo. Y todos en esta ciudad también me quieren- Regina la agarró por sus hombros y miró profundamente a los ojos a la mujer que amaba, ahora más calmada.

Emma esbozó una hermosa sonrisa e intentó besar a Regina, pero, para su total sorpresa, esta giró el rostro hacia un lado, con una expresión herida.

-Ey…¿qué ocurre?- la rubia agarró su mentón e hizo que la mirara de nuevo, y una vez más vio lágrimas de tristeza en los ojos de la morena –Regina…¿qué te angustia? ¡Cuéntame!

-¿Ibas…ibas a besar a aquella pelirroja la noche del club?- una vez más el pecho de Emma se encogió dolorosamente al presenciar el dolor en los ojos de la alcaldesa, ojos estos que ya se encontraban otra vez llenos de lágrimas. ¡Cómo detestaba el hecho de haber herido a Regina! Todo lo que quería era volver atrás en el tiempo y borrar aquella maldita noche para siempre.

Emma se apartó sutilmente de ella, solo para darle el espacio necesario para su comodidad e inspiró profundamente, cerrando los ojos y abriéndolos enseguida. La tristeza también estaba presente ahora en su rostro, compartiendo las mismas lágrimas que estaban en los ojos de la morena.

-¿Aún estás herida y afligida por culpa de esa día, verdad?

-Sí…mucho. No voy a mentir, Emma…aún me corroe por dentro- la morena no impidió que las insistentes lágrimas rodasen por su rostro.

-¡Lo sé! Y no quiero que me mientras sobre eso, quiero que seas honesta y no me escondas nada, al igual que yo seré honesta contigo y no te esconderé nada más…ya has guardado muchas cosas y sufrido mucho, y no quiero que pases por eso. Sobre si iba a besarla…Yo…no lo sé, Regina. No puedo decir que sí, no puede decir que no…cuando Addison comenzó  a coquetear más y a acercarse demasiado, yo ya había perdido el control de mis actos por culpa de la bebida…no voy a echar toda la culpa al alcohol, sería muy fácil y tópico, pero el hecho es que ya había perdido un poco mi control en aquel momento debido a que estaba muy bebida. Pero necesito que creas en mí: mi intención no era llegar al punto en que llegué…me equivoqué, me equivoqué mucho al intentar provocarte con otra mujer, no sabía tus sentimientos reales por mí, creía que podía ser solo una pasión, yo también estaba confusa con todo dentro de mí, pero aún así, nada justifica lo que hice. Estaba confusa, desorientada, con rabia por haberme hablado de una manera seca sobre Killian en la pista de baile, y la verdad es que yo ya sabía que estaba perdidamente enamorada de ti y que te amaba, y eso me estaba volviendo loca, debido a mis miedos, por no saber lo que tú sentías de verdad, por aún no tener el valor de hablar contigo sobre eso, por no saber si era correspondida…por creer que podría ser muy poco para ti…- la voz de Emma fue desapareciendo hasta volverse un doloroso susurro, un hilo de voz tomada por el llanto y los sollozos, que habían recomenzado.

-Emma…en cuanto comenzaste a sentir eso, deberías haber hablado conmigo. No deberías habértelo guardado…

-Regina…mira bien lo que me estás diciendo…¿quién ha guardado todos sus sentimientos en un diario?

La morena bajó la cabeza.

-¿Tuviste miedo, no?- continuó la rubia –Te hiciste preguntas, tuviste dudas, aflicciones, inseguridades…por eso no me dijiste nada, solo escribiste. Pues era exactamente así que me sentía yo, sin valor, sin fuerzas…intentando tapar esos sentimientos con mis manos…

-Te entiendo perfectamente…- dijo Regina secando una lágrima y Emma cogió su rostro, clavando de nuevo su mirada en la de ella.

-¡Perdón! ¡Te lo pido de rodillas si es necesario, perdón! Sé que no lo merezco, pues actué como una niña mimada, pero aún así, te pido perdón, desde el fondo de mi alma, por ese día en el club, por lo que te hice pasar. Usé a la doctora para darte celos, para provocarte, para llamar tu atención. ¡Actué de forma totalmente errada! No quería causarte dolor, ni aflicción, jamás, y aún así sé que te he hecho mucho daño. No era esa mi intención. Las cosas se salieron totalmente de rumbo y de control, ¡no quería eso! Y aún con todo eso, cuidaste de mí, no me dejaste desamparada. Te quedaste conmigo aquella noche, mientras lo estaba pasando muy mal, dormiste conmigo, no me dejaste sola en ningún momento…¡merecía haber sido dejada en la cuneta, eso sí!- Emma lloraba copiosamente, y abrazó a Regina con fuerza, mojando sus cabellos, mientras la morena la apretaba como nunca había hecho antes, cerrando firmemente los ojos en un lloro silencioso y doloroso –Eres dulce, eres maravillosa, y no te mereces pasar nunca por el dolor que te causé aquel día…que tenía que haber sido divertido…¡lo estropeé todo! Juro, juro que querría borrar todo eso, si pudiera…- la rubia se deshacía en llanto.

-Emma…

-No, déjame continuar…- Emma volvió a coger su rostro, respirando con dificultad –Lo estropeé todo aquel día…pero si crees que debes, quiero que me des una oportunidad para hacer de todo para arreglar aquel día, no solo él, pero también arreglar todo ese desajuste que estábamos pasando…tú, con todo ese amor platónico no dicho; yo, metida en un noviazgo sin futuro, perdida y sin rumbo en la vida…hasta que me he dado cuenta de a quién amaba en realidad…a quién posiblemente siempre amé, desde hace mucho tiempo antes que Killian.

Regina cogió las manos de la rubia que agarraban su rostro y pegó sus cabezas. El llanto era visible en las dos mujeres, que exponían ahí, en aquel momento, todos sus sentimientos y emociones. El corazón de las dos latía fuertemente y podía ser escuchado desde fuera. El amor, finalmente, siendo revelado y libre para ser vivido en su forma más bella y plena.

-Creo que nunca conseguiría negarte esa oportunidad, Swan…

-Perdóname, Regina, por favor…¡perdóname! Perdóname por haber sido débil, por haberme equivocado y actuar como una niña…- Emma, llorando descontroladamente, pegó su rostro al pecho de Regina, agarrando el cuello de la blusa blanca de la morena. Allí la rubia derramó toda su angustia, arrepentimiento, tristeza y miedos, sin vergüenza alguna de mostrarse y abrirse ante ella. Todo lo que estaba enlatado en la garganta y en el corazón manaba de forma abundante por los hermosos ojos esmeraldas. Regina la recibió prontamente en ese abrazo reconfortante, acariciando sus cabellos rubios sueltos y besándole lo alto de la cabeza.

-¡Te perdono…siempre que me prometas no juguetear más con todas las pelirrojas que se metan por delante! Y te recuerdo que mi hermana ya está comprometida…- dijo Regina, en mitad de las lágrimas pero poniendo una entonación de broma y sonriendo, quebrando la tensión de la rubia. Emma acabó riéndose, y apretó aún a Regina en sus brazos, hundiendo la cabeza en su pecho.

-Nunca dejas de ser payasa e irónica, ¿no? ¡Pero, claro que te lo prometo, Majestad! Y prométeme también que compartirás mis secretos conmigo, aparte de con aquel pequeño ser de portada marrón de allí, pues soy muy celosa…- sonriendo, Emma entró en la broma, refiriéndose al diario. Regina rió con gusto, haciendo delirar a Emma con su risa ronca.

-Lo prometo…

Emma alzó la cabeza del pecho de la alcaldesa y la miró de nuevo a los ojos. Aquel intercambio de miradas ya tan familiar y dulce. Castaños y verdes, en una embriagadora y deliciosa mezcla encantadora.

-Solo tengo ojos para ti, Regina Mills…¡mi morena! La mujer más hermosa y maravillosa de este universo, de este mundo y de todos los otros. ¡Te amo, Regina! ¡Te amo como nunca imaginé que un día amaría a alguien!

-¡Te amo, Emma! Te amo mucho más de lo que dicen aquellas dulces y sufridas palabras escritas en aquel diario, te amo de una forma que ni el mayor de los dioses podría explicar.

-Y ese amor no puede hacernos más daño…todo lo que más quiero es que aquí, a partir de ahora, ese amor que sientes por mí y que es plenamente correspondido, pase de dolor agonizante a la más bella y plena felicidad luminosa. Te quiero a ti, Regina…¿te quedas conmigo?

-¡Es todo lo que más quiero! Es música para mis oídos tu dulce pregunta, porque es todo lo que siempre he querido escuchar…

La emoción embriagadora que traspasaba los cuerpos de las dos mujeres en aquel momento se reveló en forma de más lágrimas y de dos hermosas sonrisas repletas de alivio, amor y certezas de un hermoso futuro juntas. Los corazones latían acelerados y al mismo ritmo, como si hubieran planeado una maravillosa orquesta en aquel instante, mientras las respiraciones aceleradas por una intensa ansiedad se mezclaban en alientos cálidos que compartían la misma atmosfera a la espera de algo mucho más profundo y saciante, y eso, vino enseguida: Emma atrajo el rostro de Regina hacia el suyo, pegando las bocas ávidas de contacto, iniciando un beso cálido, lento, caliente, repleto del más puro amor verdadero. Sellaban la conmemoración del comienzo de algo nuevo y hermoso, pues Emma y Regina se pertenecían la una a la otra, y finalmente se encontraron de la forma en que se tenían que encontrar, para ser el final feliz una de la otra.

Las lenguas, que ya se conocían, pasaron a reconocerse y a explorarse de forma diferente ahora: libre de recelos, miedos y amarras, entregadas con plena libertad y la certeza del amor que sentían la una por la otra. Y como estaba previsto, el beso calmo y lento fue transformándose en un beso urgente, lascivo y lleno de lujuria, con las lenguas luchando por la dominación y las respiraciones de ambas cada vez más desacompasadas. No querían parar el beso mientras las manos exploraban ávidamente los cuerpos, cuello, cintura, pechos, muslos…querían y necesitaban urgentemente sentirse, de todas las formas y maneras. Cuerpo con cuerpo, alma con alma.

Pararon el beso para respirar, pero Emma continuó dando pequeñas mordidas y succiones en el cuello de Regina, haciendo que la morena jadeara y echara la cabeza hacia atrás, mientras la rubia llevaba sus cabellos hacia un lado. Estaban ambas sedientas y calientes, llenas de tensión y queriendo más la una de la otra.

-Emma…Emma…- Regina susurró, jadeante

-¿Hum?- la más joven gimió y continuó besando su cuello mientras una de las manos comenzaba a entrar por la blusa de la morena, intentando llegar a su pecho derecho.

-Espera…- Regina la apartó ligeramente

Emma extrañó y frunció el ceño

-¿He hecho algo mal?- se preocupó

-¡No!- dijo rápidamente –Claro que no…es solo que…que…- bajó la cabeza, poniéndose roja

-Que…- Emma la incentivó a continuar, cruzando los brazos

-Bueno…- Regina se rascó la cabeza y se puso aún más roja. Miró hacia un lado, evitando el contacto visual con la rubia. No conseguía decirlo.

Fue en ese momento cuando Emma entendió todo. Sonrió de forma traviesa.

-No me digas que nunca…

-¡Pues eso! Nunca, ¿está bien? ¿Por qué? ¿Qué pasa con eso?- Regina se quedó aún más avergonzada y seguía sin poder mirarla, y Emma lo consideró muy mono y comenzó a reír.

-¡Emma! ¡No te rías! No tiene gracia…- continuó la morena.

-Está bien, disculpa…- la rubia intentó aguantar la risa, poniendo cara divertida –Es que lo consideré entrañable…necesitaba ver tu cara.

-Ah, Emma…no es para que te rías de mí…- Regina puso morritos

-No me estoy riendo de ti, mi bien…no tienes que avergonzarte de nada, Regina…es que realmente ha sido una sorpresa para mí que nunca hayas hecho el amor con una mujer antes…

-Ah, ¿y por qué la sorpresa?

-Porque esa pose tuya, la austeridad de la Reina Malvada siempre me dieron la imagen de que seducías a hombres y mujeres y que tenías a todos a tus pies…- se encogió de hombros y rió, Regina reviró los ojos –Pero, ¿por qué esa inseguridad ahora, morena?- se acercó lentamente, de forma seductora –En el baño del club estabas más suelta…

-¿Olvidas que aunque no estaba completamente borracha también yo había bebido? Estaba ligeramente más desinhibida…- Regina se erizó con la aproximación de la rubia.

-Eso es verdad…- concordó –Seré la mujer más feliz del mundo siendo tu primera. Pero, si sientes que aún no estás lista para ese próximo paso, Regina, lo voy a entender perfectamente. Espero el tiempo que sea necesario- Emma fue sincera en sus palabras y sonrió dulcemente, pasando los dedos por la mejilla de la amada. Esperaría el tiempo de Regina si así ella quería.

Regina cerró los ojos e inspiró para disfrutar mejor de las caricias. Se acercó a Emma, acabando con cualquier distancia existente entre ellas. Cogió su rostro en sus manos trémulas y sintió que Emma jadeaba y gemía bajito con la cercanía. Dijo en voz queda, sexy y ronca, cerca del oído de la amada

-Estoy perfectamente lista para ti, Emma…nunca he estado tan lista para nada en mi vida. Llevo demasiado tiempo esperando por esto, siempre imaginando cómo era estar en tus brazos, en mis más lindos y eróticos sueños, todas las noches…- Emma tenía la respiración más desacompasada y gimió placenteramente y quedo una vez más al escuchar las palabras de la más vieja, quien veía su cuerpo ser tomado por la ansiedad, excitación y expectativa- así que, nada de eso, ¡basta de esperar! ¡Estoy lista! ¡Tómame en tus brazos, señorita Swan, y hazme completamente tuya, de cuerpo y alma!

 

 

 


	14. Entrégate a mí, sin miedo

La sonrisa de Emma no podía ser más ancha y cargada de emoción. Al notar el nerviosismo de la morena, la abrazó fuertemente, acariciando sus cabellos negros con movimientos lentos y dulces, para calmarla. Agarró su rostro entre sus manos, encarando profundamente aquellos orbes castaños que tanto amaba, contra los que tanto luchó para admitir que realmente los amaba. Amaba a Regina de cuerpo y alma, con el corazón abierto, y sabía que los sentimientos de la morena para con ella eran de la misma  manera, podía sentirlo a través del brillo en su mirada, que ahora le direccionaba, podía estar segura incluso a través de su respiración desacompasada y de tantas palabras llenas de dolor, pero al mismo tiempo tan hermosas, eternizadas en aquel diario.

-Aún no puedo creer que todo esto esté sucediendo…que estés aquí. De la manera que siempre deseé…tengo miedo de sufrir una caída, despertarme y descubrir que no ha sido más que un fantasioso sueño…- dijo Regina con los ojos empezando a humedecerse. La maravillosa sensación del amor finalmente correspondido tras tanto tiempo sufriendo callada le hace tener un miedo terrible a que todo se evapore de repente.

-Estoy aquí, Regina…¡no es un sueño! Yo soy real…soy tu realidad, y mi realidad eres tú. Y lo que más quiero es finalmente admitir y vivir este amor a tu lado…sin más dolores, sin más secretos…- y la besó apasionadamente, las bocas una vez más reconociéndose y deleitándose con el suave y excitante bailar de lenguas que se exploraban cada vez más íntimamente.

Tras ese beso apasionado, que derivó a sexy y urgente, provocando que ambas respiraciones se descontrolaran, Emma paró y se apartó sutilmente de Regina, quedando, a propósito, a distancia de ella, con la intención de que la morena la pudiera ver de cabeza a los pies. Regina, luchando por controlar la excitación y la ansiedad ante todo lo que estaba por venir, pegó su espalda a la pared, solo esperando, sus ojos castaños oscurecidos por el amor y por el deseo latente direccionados a Emma.

Swan se desprendió los cabellos que estaban firmemente recogidos en una cola de caballo, y los soltó moviéndolos de forma sensual. Todo en Emma exhalaba sensualidad y Regina sintió su corazón latir a mil en su pecho. La rubia, entonces, se quitó la chaqueta y comenzó a desabotonar de forma muy lenta y tortuosa los botones de su camisa, haciendo que Regina jadeara.

-Déjame amarte, Regina…déjame cuidarte, como te mereces…- un botón más desabrochado –Ya no quiero que sientas trozos puntiagudos perforando tu corazón, ni que llores sola en el silencio de la noche por pensar que no te amo o que no me mereces…- otros dos botones son abiertos y ahora Regina tenía una visión mayor de los pechos de Emma, que comenzaban a dejarse ver dentro de un sujetador de encaje negro –Si mis ojos son la ventana para tu alma, percibirás en ellos cuánto te amo…¡entrégate a mí, sin miedo!- el último botón fue abierto y Emma retiró completamente la camisa, dejándola caer al suelo, mientras los ojos maliciosos de Regina descendieron hasta la zona de los hermosos pechos de la rubia retenidos en el sujetador.

-Veo que realmente has leído y has grabado muchas cosas que escribí en mi diario…- dijo la morena y su voz falló cuando Emma se acercó lentamente con mirada traviesa y comenzó a desabotonar ahora su blusa, con la misma lentitud torturadora con la que había desabotonado la suya.

-Sí…no hay forma de olvidar y no grabar en la memoria palabras tan bellas, y tan tristes…- dijo la rubia y mientras iba desabotonando la camisa de su amada, depositaba pequeños besos mojados y succiones por toda la extensión de su cuello –pero ahora esa tristeza ha quedado atrás…de ahora en adelante, solo felicidad para nosotras…- arrancó la blusa de la morena dejándola apenas con el sujetador color vino. Emma fijó su mirada lasciva sobre el bello par de senos y se mojó los labios. Regina gimió bajito y tembló ante esa mirada de la mujer que tanto amaba. Swan volvió a encarar los orbes oscurecidos por el deseo –y para comenzar todo eso, déjame amarte lentamente, hacer de tu cuerpo el mío como tú te mereces, y no de forma desesperada ni en medio de un acto estúpido como el que hice en el club…quiero que pruebes todas las sensaciones maravillosas que proporciona hacer el amor con una mujer, Regina, de la forma correcta…pero lo más maravilloso no es solo hacer el amor con una mujer…sino con la mujer que se ama…- dicho eso, Emma agarró a Regina por la cintura, pegando firmemente sus cuerpos, arrancando un gemido ahogado de la morena que se entregó completamente para que Emma la cuidase y la amase. Estar en los fuertes brazos de Emma era una sensación indescriptible, era todo lo que morena deseó y sintió, pero multiplicado por diez.

Emma tenía un agarre fuerte y sensual. Apretaba todo el lateral del cuerpo de Regina encajándola en su propio cuerpo de forma perfecta, se besaban con pura lujuria, lascivia y tensión descontrolados. Emma tiraba de los cabellos de la de más edad hacia atrás mientras aspiraba el suave perfume a manzana. Los gemidos eran ahogados dentro del beso, se movían la una contra la otra, queriendo mucho más y sintiendo que las ropas ya solo molestaban. Regina arañaba la espalda de Emma, haciendo delirar a la rubia. Reparó en cada hermosa peca que su amada poseía en su alba piel blanca.

Emma rápidamente se quitó el sujetador, quedando frente a Regina, que jadeó al ver finalmente libres los bellos pechos de su amada. Eran redondos, medianos y sus pezones rosados ya se encontraban duros. Sonrió al notar a Regina maravillada, mirándola y mordiéndose los labios.

-¿Te gustan?- dijo Emma de forma baja y sexy, acariciando sus propis pezones

-Mucho…

-Entonces…- Emma la abrazó abriendo el cierre del sujetador de la morena y arrancándoselo. Después de deleitarse también con el bello par que tenía delante, dijo, con la voz ronca –vamos a ver si se gustan…siéntelos, Regina…

Fue imposible no soltar un gemido alto cuando Regina sintió que Emma pegaba sus pechos a los de ella, haciendo movimientos sensuales, pasando los pezones de ella por encima de los de la morena. Era fantástico sentir el cuerpo caliente de la rubia junto al suyo. Emma la acompañaba en los quedos gemidos.

-¡Qué delicia…!- gimió Regina

La rubia sonrió llena de malicia y se agachó, tomando el pecho derecho de la morena en su boca. Succionó el pezón, pasando la lengua alrededor de la aureola, mamando intensamente, mientras apretaba el pecho izquierdo. Repitió la jugada con el izquierdo en medio de los roncos y placenteros gemidos de la morena, que tenía los ojos cerrados y sus manos en los cabellos de la rubia, pidiendo más de la boca de Emma en sus pechos.

Al volver a darle un cálido beso en la boca, Emma sintió que Regina apretaba sus dos pechos con sus suaves manos. Sonrió y gimió, adorando los descubrimientos que la morena estaba haciendo.

-¿Quieres probarlos?- preguntó Emma al pie de su oído, mordiendo el lóbulo de su oreja

-Mucho, lo quiero mucho…

-Son todo tuyos…- se apartó dándole libre acceso.

Regina no se hizo de rogar y literalmente cayó sobre los pechos de Emma, con hambre. Los mamó profundamente, matando la sed interminable por aquella mujer. Chupó, lamió y succionó, maravillada con aquel par de bellezas a su merced. Emma gemía alto y fuerte en mitad del placer absurdo que su compañera le estaba proporcionando, Regina la estaba sorprendiendo. Ni parecía que fuera su primera experiencia.

Tras largos minutos trabajando en los pechos de la amada, Regina alzó su mirada hacia Emma, la rubia se estremeció al presenciar en ella un deseo y una lujuria nunca vistas antes. Sus pezones estaban completamente rojos y mojados por la boca de Regina, y los labios de la morena estaban humedecidos por lo que había hecho en los pechos de la más joven. Regina sonreía completamente pícara.

-Son deliciosos…- susurró

Emma le devolvió la lasciva mirada. Sin aguantar más, se quitó rápidamente sus botas y los vaqueros, quedando solo con las bragas negras. Hizo lo mismo con la falda y los zapatos de Regina. Las dos se miraban y se admiraban, descendiendo las miradas llenas de deseo por el cuerpo de la otra. Emma poseía un cuerpo bello, musculoso y definido, y Regina, un cuerpo escultural y lleno de curvas.

-Una delicia…- dijo Emma y cogió a Regina por lo alto y la acercó a su regazo. La morena rió y dio un gritito, pasando sus piernas alrededor de la cintura de la rubia. Su cuerpo pequeño fue llevado y lanzado a la gran cama, donde una Emma llena de tensión gateaba lentamente hasta ella, subiéndose encima, pegándose a ella. Se besaron urgentemente, Emma fue besando cada parte de su cuerpo, descendiendo, y cuando llegó cerca del ombligo, besó la intimidad de la morena por encima del fino encaje, pasando la lengua. Ya sentía el dulce sabor de la morena en su boca, y temblaba de ansiedad por experimentar lo que estaba detrás de esa prenda íntima. Sintió a Regina gemir alto y estremecerse. Colocó las manos en los laterales de las bragas. Miró a la morena, pidiendo permiso, que enseguida le fue concedido con un movimiento de cabeza lleno de expectativas.

Lentamente, Emma descendió las bragas y las retiró, un largo gemido traspasó su garganta al constatar lo mojada que estaba la vagina de Regina, encharcada. La rubia pasó los dedos de abajo hacia arriba, y enseguida los chupó. Regina se estremeció con la visión.

-Emma…- Regina se retorcía de ansiedad

-¿Qué quieres, Regina?- la rubia susurró con su voz más sensual, besando y lamiendo la parte interna del muslo de la morena, sin llegar a su punto sensible.

-Por favor…- Regina apenas conseguía hablar debido a la excitación, pero la sutil elevación de sus caderas hacia la boca de Emma atestiguó claramente lo que ansiaba por tener. Swan sonrió de forma maliciosa, y sin aguantar más, llevó su boca a la vagina de la morena sin demora. Comenzó pasando la lengua lentamente de abajo hacia arriba, para después chupar y succionar el clítoris hinchado y sediento de alivio. Regina sencillamente deliró y enloqueció ante el primer contacto de la suave lengua de la amada en su intimidad, el gemido ronco y alto que salió de su garganta fue elixir para los oídos de Emma, que aumentó la velocidad de las chupadas y lamidas, mientras Regina arqueaba el cuerpo hacia atrás, agarrada firmemente a las sábanas.

-Deliciosa, como me lo imaginaba…- Emma le sonrió para enseguida volver a lo suyo mientras Regina iba a la locura, apretándose sus propios pechos, mientras Emma comenzaba a introducir un dedo y después otro en el sexo de la morena.

-¡Emma…más rápido! Hummm…qué bien lo haces…- Swan se excitó aún más, si es que era posible, con esas palabras gemidas de forma tan ronca y sensual, y comenzó a embestir a la morena más rápido, los dedos entrando y saliendo al mismo tiempo que con su lengua la chupaba de forma totalmente erótica –Emma…voy a…yo…

El orgasmo llegó intenso y avasallador, Regina derramó su intenso líquido espeso en la boca y dedos de Emma, entre los deliciosos temblores resultado de la felicidad y saciedad de, por primera vez, haberse entregado a su gran y verdadero amor. La morena tuvo exactamente la sensación de haber ido al cielo y haber vuelto en un magnífico viaje de mil estrellas alrededor. Sonrió y aún gemía estremeciéndose con cada lamida que Emma daba en su intimidad para no dejar ninguna huella del dulce gozo que allí había.

Emma fue subiendo lentamente hasta ella, sonriendo traviesa, encontró los carnosos labios y le dio un beso lascivo y caliente.

-Prueba tu sabor, mi bien…eres deliciosa…- susurró

Regina pasó la lengua por sus propios labios de forma lenta y sexy, haciendo que Emma gimiera bajito

-No hagas eso…

-Emma…- Regina llamó en voz baja y tímida mientras seguía teniendo el cuerpo de la rubia completamente encima del suyo.

-¿Hum?- respondió hundida en la curva de su cuello.

-Yo…querría…quiero…- la morena estaba roja de vergüenza, y Emma encontró muy enternecedora su reacción. Sonrió dulcemente, pasándole calma y confianza. Enseguida, se quitó de encima de la amada y se recostó a su lado, bocarriba, y con los brazos juntos, por encima de su cabeza.

-Soy toda tuya, mi amor…

La morena se derritió al escuchar el modo en como Emma la había llamado.

-Pero y si yo…si yo no…- tartamudeaba.

-Sabrás lo que hacer…no lo pienses. Sigue tus instintos y tu excitación…- sonrió la rubia, mordiéndose los labios.

Sintiéndose más confiada, Regina sonrió lasciva y totalmente ansiosa por tener a Emma para ella. Se perdió en el número de veces que soñó con ese momento. La besó intensamente, de la forma más sensual posible, podía sentir los gemidos de Emma ahogados en el beso, le mordió el cuello, descendió hacia los pechos, jugueteó un poco ahí, e imitando lo que Emma le había hecho a ella, dejó un rastro de besos hasta el ombligo, hasta llegar a las bragas. Con manos sudadas y trémulas, pero bajo la mirada alentadora y la sonrisa traviesa de Emma, se las quitó, dejando a la rubia completamente desnuda y entregada a ella. Regina jadeó al estar frente a la intimidad de su amada, que ya presentaba un intenso brillo debido a la gran humedad allí presente.

Regina se colocó entre sus piernas y comenzó a pasar la lengua por toda le extensión de los muslos, provocando a Emma. La rubia gimió y se retorció.

-Regina…- susurró –vamos…estoy sedienta…

Temblando de excitación, Regina le sonrió y finalmente penetró la vagina de su amada con la lengua, causando en su propio cuerpo una sensación fantástica y deliciosa. Emma era dulce, era caliente, sabrosa, y Regina comenzó a chupar su nervio con una enorme delectación, a velocidad alterna. Estaba sedienta por Emma, por llevarla a la locura. Swan se agarró a sus cabellos incentivándola a continuar, gemía alto y fuerte su nombre, la morena estaba haciendo todo perfectamente bien, realmente, no pareciera que nunca lo hubiera hecho. Los dedos finos de Mills entraron pronto en acción, embistiendo a la rubia en un vaivén, primero receloso y tímido, después, con una velocidad incontrolable que hizo que Emma estallase en un gozo delicioso entre aquellos dedos y aquella boca tan deseados. El grito roncó y estridente de Emma resonó por la habitación.

-¡Regina!

Al  igual que hiciera Emma, Regina lamió toda la intimidad de la más joven antes de subir encima de ella de nuevo para besarla. La morena tenía plasmada en su rostro una sonrisa bobalicona, y no conseguía parar de mirar a su amada.

-¿Qué ocurre?- Emma le sonrió de vuelta, jadeante, acariciando los cabellos negros.

-Fue lo mejor que he experimentado en mi vida…

Emma rió

-Lo mismo digo, morena…y te digo una cosa…¡no parece que no tengas experiencia! ¡Wow! Puedes entrenar ahí cuantas veces quieras…- se mordió el labio

-Hago lo que puedo…- sonrió lasciva.

Ambas aún estaban jadeantes. Se quedaron abrazadas sintiendo las respiraciones calmarse, hasta que Emma invirtió las posiciones y puso a Regina de espaldas contra la cama, con una sonrisa totalmente pícara y una mirada depredadora. Con esa visión de la amada, Regina se estremeció y sonrió, mordiéndose el labio.

-Hum…Emma, ¿qué…?- susurró la morena, gimiendo

-Varias veces escribiste en tu diario que querías unir tu cuerpo al mío, volviéndonos una sola…pues es exactamente eso lo que voy a hacer ahora…- Emma besó a Regina en la boca de forma urgente y mordió su cuello, antes de colocarse entre las piernas de la morena, formando una tijera. Pegó firmemente su vagina a la de Regina, y una corriente eléctrica la atravesó a ambas.

-¡Dios…esto…!- Regina gimió intensamente y cerró los ojos, inclinando la cabeza hacia atrás y agarrándose con fuerza a las sábanas. Otra cosa más que le invadía sus sueños se estaba materializando: tener de esa manera el cuerpo de Emma, total e íntimamente ligado al de ella.

-Lo sé…es delicioso, ¿verdad?- Emma comenzó a mover las caderas, chocando y restregando sus intimidades.

-¡Por todos los dioses, sí!- Regina gemió locamente y ondeó proyectando aún más su vagina contra la de Emma.

Las dos poseían una sincronía más que perfecta, como si sus cuerpos hubieran sido moldeados el uno para el otro, un placentero puzle cuyas dos piezas perdidas, dejadas mucho atrás, hubieran sido encontradas. Se movían una contra la otra, Regina dobló una de las rodillas para experimentar un mayor contacto, Emma embestía, Regina acompañaba las embestidas, los clítoris juntos, los líquidos mezclados, una danza de lujuria y tensión sin límites. Regina apretaba y masajeaba las nalgas de Emma provocando que la rubia ondease más, y Emma agarró firmemente los cabellos de Regina, la miradas clavadas, la una en la otra, aumentaron la intensidad y la velocidad de los movimientos, los gemidos altos y gritos estridentes resonando por la habitación hasta que el segundo e intenso orgasmo  llegó para ambas, al mismo tiempo, lubrificando aún más los sexos encharcados que se encontraban perfectamente encajados.

Me movieron aún un poco más, de forma lenta y con deleite, ambas queriendo sentir cada segundo que aquel momento pudiera proporcionarles, todas sus emociones y sensaciones, no solo estaban teniendo sexo, sino que estaban haciendo el amor en toda su plenitud, de las forma más sublime, allí no solo han entregado sus cuerpos, una a la otra, sino también sus almas y corazones. Había tantas cosas envueltas en aquel acto, en aquel sexo, en ese hacer el amor…había sido la consumación de un amor tan verdadero y luminoso como las propias estrellas del cielo.

El acto de hacer el amor con quien se ama de verdad es algo arrebatador e inexplicable. Los cuerpos calientes pegados, el calor que una transmitía al cuerpo desnudo de la otra no era solo resultado del intenso sexo que acababan de tener, sino de una energía sobrenatural del más puro sentimiento allí concentrado y compartido.

Se quedaron largos minutos abrazadas, totalmente jadeantes, satisfechas y sonrientes, Emma encima de Regina, piernas entrelazadas, cuerpos desnudos y sudados sintiendo el latir acelerado del corazón en el pecho de la otra. Las dos mujeres sabían lo mucho que aquello había significado para cada una, y que era una promesa de un lindo futuro. La emoción se apoderó de la rubia y de la morena, las lágrimas descendían por los rostros, donde se veía pasión en la mirada y una sonrisa en los labios. Se miraron profundamente….el tan familiar color esmeralda en los ojos castaños. Las dos se acariciaron los rostros.

-¡Te amo tanto, Emma, tanto! No soy capaz de medirlo en palabras…- Regina sollozaba, acuciando ya las lágrimas que no tardarían en llegar.

-Sí fuiste capaz de medir en palabras…prueba de eso es tu diario…¡te amo mucho, Regina, mucho! Perdóname por haber tardado tanto en darme cuenta de ello y por causarte tanto dolor…prometo compensártelo con cada acto y con cada actitud de aquí en adelante, haciéndote la mujer más feliz del mundo, porque no mereces menos que eso…- Emma, entre lágrimas, agarró el rostro de la mujer que amaba entre sus manos y la miró a los ojos –Ahora…¿qué tal si hablamos de nuestro futuro?

 

 

 


	15. Diario de un gran amor

El día amaneció claro, azul y límpido con sus finos rayos solares traspasando la cortina del cuarto de Regina. Los pájaros canturreaban y volaban alegres afuera, de hecho parecía que conmemoraban la intensa felicidad que la morena llevaba en el pecho. Instintivamente, con miedo, despertó asustada e inmediatamente miró hacia un lado de la cama, recelosa de que todo no hubiera sido sino un sueño. Y sonrió ampliamente enseguida. Allí, a su lado, estaba Emma, durmiendo como un ángel, serena, de bruces, completamente desnuda, con la fina sábana cubriéndole solamente pequeñas zonas de su musculoso cuerpo. Los hermosos cabellos largos y ondulados del color del oro esparramados por su espalda y hombros, y parte de sus brazos que se agarraban a la parte de debajo de la almohada. Era la mejor visión del mundo para Regina, un deleite. La piel blanca de la rubia, sus pecas en la espalda…Regina suspiró de pasión ante aquella linda muñeca de porcelana que dormía en su cama.

No se resistió y acarició la espalda de Swan, enseguida la rubia se removió lentamente y sonrió ligeramente, sin abrir los ojos.

-Buenos días…- dijo bajito y somnolienta.

-No quería despertarte…perdona. Pero estabas tan linda, que no me aguanté las ganas de acariciarte…

-Si ese es el motivo, te perdono…- Emma abrió los bellos ojos esmeraldas lentamente y encaró los castaños de Regina en un intercambio de miradas repleto de amor.

-Ah, mi amor…aún no consigo creer que estés aquí…por favor, no me despiertes nunca de este sueño…- Regina era presa de la emoción y de sus ojos se derramaban lágrimas

Emma se incorporó de inmediato, atrayendo las sábanas hacia ella y quedando sentada frente a Regina. Acarició lentamente su rostro con el dorso de la mano, mientras la morena se estremecía y cerraba los ojos.

-Metete una cosa en la cabeza…- compartió la misma emoción de la otra, y una lágrima resbaló por su mejilla derecha -¡Estoy aquí! ¡No me voy a marchar! Nunca más…no tienes por qué tener miedo, Regina. ¡No tendrás que sufrir más! Soy real…- colocó la mano de Regina sobre su corazón –Y tú eres real…-colocó su mano en el corazón de Regina -¡Somos reales!- cogió firmemente las dos manos en las suyas –Y nuestra vida, nuestro amor, solo está comenzando…ahora ya no es tú o yo, Regina o Emma…ahora es tú y yo, Regina y Emma. ¡Hoy, y para siempre!

Regina no aguantó más el llanto emocionado en mitad de grandes sonrisas, besando repetidas veces el rostro de Emma, siendo correspondida prestamente en cada gesto de cariño. La felicidad para ambas era apenas el comienzo.

 

La noticia del noviazgo de Emma y Regina causó un alarde en la ciudad de felicidad y alegrías. Para la mayoría de los habitantes no fue una sorpresa total, dado el crecimiento de la relación entre las dos, que todos acompañaban de cerca, no fue un shock alguno descubrir que la fuerte amistad se había convertido en hermoso amor.

Blanca Nieves no cabía en sí de felicidad y excitación, gritando a los cuatro vientos que ya sabía que un día sucedería. Dio una enorme fiesta de noviazgo para sus dos hijas, tal y como ahora consideraba también a Regina, y para toda Storybrooke, con mucha comida, bebida y baile, y Emma se alegró mucho con la buena acogida por parte de todos de la noticia: David, Henry, Zelena, Belle, todos aceptaron muy bien la buena nueva sin ningún tipo de prejuicio o condena, y Emma respiró aliviada al constatar que sus miedos eran infundados. Zelena seguía con sus preguntas de cuño indecente, y claro, no sosegaba hasta conseguir algún tipo de respuesta por parte de alguna de ellas.

Se casaron en una ceremonia hermosa y sencilla a la orilla del mar, a la puesta de sol, con todos los que amaban presentes y Archie como maestro de ceremonias. Tras intercambiarse las alianzas y los emocionados votos, y participar en una gran fiesta organizada por ellas, fueron a pasar su noche de bodas a la mansión de Regina, en realidad, ahora nuevo hogar de las dos y de Henry. Después de muchas discusiones y risas, la morena venció la batalla: Emma y Henry se mudarían a su mansión. Tuvieron una maravillosa luna de miel de quince días en el Caribe, lugar que a Regina le apetecía mucho conocer.

Un día tras la vuelta a casa con los recuerdos maravillosos del viaje, Regina salía del baño cuando se deparó con un paquete en medio de la cama, azul con un lazo rojo. Lo cogió y se quedó mirándolo con el ceño fruncido.

-Abre…- Emma surgió en el umbral de la puerta, de brazos cruzados y sonriendo ampliamente a la esposa. Regina se giró y le devolvió la sonrisa.

-¿Qué estás tramando?- comenzó a desempaquetarlo

-Algo que te va a gustar…lo preparé desde antes de nuestra boda…

Al coger lo que había dentro del paquete, Regina se quedó con la boca abierta y los ojos desorbitados. ¡No se lo podía creer! Era el regalo más hermoso que le habían dado. Las lágrimas vinieron a sus ojos cuando encontró los verdes de Emma.

-Emma…- balbuceó

-¿Te gusta?

-Es hermoso…

Regina agarraba firmemente un bello cuaderno decorado, con portada rosa bebé, y, en el centro, en forma de corazón, una foto de las dos juntas en el día de la boda, las sonrisas radiantes mirando a cámara, abrazadas, los rostros pegados y los vestidos blancos y ligeros revoloteando con la brisa del mar. Debajo de la foto, las palabras, perfectamente diseñadas en una caligrafía fina: **Diario de un gran amor-Emma y Regina**

-Ahora, este es tu nuevo diario…NUESTRO nuevo diario…- Emma se acercó sonriendo emocionada. Tocó el cuaderno y la mano de la amada, y la besó –Aquí, las dos escribiremos nuestros más bellos recuerdos, palabras e historias de nuestro amor…sin más secretos…las dos tendremos acceso, vamos a compartir cada etapa de la maravillosa vida que hemos comenzado. Podremos escribir cuándo queramos y cómo queramos…a cualquier hora. No quiero que tires el otro…solo quiero que este sea otra etapa de nuestra vida…

-Amor…ni sé qué decir…- Regina se tiró al cuello de Emma, casi cayendo al suelo las dos. Emma rió.

-Si no sabes qué decir…¡escribe! Pues lo haces divinamente…- la rubia miró al fondo de sus ojos y con una hermosa sonrisa selló sus labios en un beso cargado de amor. Regina asintió movida por la emoción.

 

 

**Si la felicidad es un estado de completo éxtasis, si sentir felicidad es como la sensación de volar, de estar con los pies fuera del suelo y ser capaz de alzar los más hermosos vuelos más allá de todo el universo, entonces, sí, me encuentro completamente feliz. ¡Qué tú, mi más nuevo querido amigo, puedas compartir conmigo y con mi hermosa esposa toda nuestra historia de amor, de aquí hasta el final de nuestros días! Pues la felicidad de estar finalmente con el amor de mi vida es algo tan grandioso y tan sublime que mi pecho no aguantará y tendrá que sacar todo en dulces palabras. Qué comience nuestra historia: ¡Emma y yo, para siempre!**

**Diario de un gran amor-Por: Regina Mills, página1**

**¡Si el amor fuera un estado de embriaguez, quiero sentir todos los días cómo me embriago de amor! Pues es así como me siento al lado de mi esposa, el amor de mi vida, en un estado eterno de la más deliciosa embriaguez, ebria de ese sentimiento que hoy reconozco como amor verdadero. ¡Qué tú, diario, nuevo integrante de esta hermosa familia, puedas recibir con todo el cariño las más bellas palabras, historias y juramentos de verdadero amor de las manos de estas dos mujeres que tanto se aman y se completan! Mi pecho comparte la misma necesidad de mi amada: ¡sacar todo en dulces palabras! Qué comience nuestra historia: ¡Regina y yo, para siempre!**

**Diario de un gran amor- Por: Emma Swan, página 1**

Llegaron las primeras horas de la mañana de un soleado domingo, los suaves rayos solares reflejándose en la cama de matrimonio donde Emma dormía tranquila y completamente desnuda, tras una intensa noche de amor y lujuria con su esposa. A su lado, Regina despertó, estaba igualmente desnuda y miró durante largos segundos a su tan amada mujer. Su sonrisa no podía ser mayor ni más apasionada.

Con cuidado para no despertarla, cogió el albornoz de la silla y se lo puso lentamente, y se dirigió al último cajón de su cómoda, de donde sacó a su viejo amigo: el cuaderno de portada marrón adornada de flores, su diario privado que tanto pesares había escuchado. Sonrió y lo miro durante un largo instante, antes de ir a la mesa y sentarse en la silla que había en el cuarto y lo abrió. Cogió un bolígrafo y comenzó a escribir…

 

 **Mirar hacia atrás puede significar traer de nuevo a la superficie un mar de recuerdos tristes y dolorosos que, durante tanto tiempo, se mantuvieron sumergidos, de forma segura, en el océano de mi alma. Mirar hacia atrás pude ser sinónimo de reabrir heridas ya cicatrizadas o en proceso de cicatrización, de aquellas que con un simple estímulo, pueden rasgarse y derramar ríos de sangre de nuevo. Mirar hacia atrás, para algunas personas, puede implicar un renacimiento de angustias, tristezas, dolores y pesares hace tiempo olvidados y enterrados**   **en aquel** **rinconcito de la mente, volviendo a encender todo rápidamente como un incendio que se expande por el bosque en pocos minutos. Pero, para mí, mirar hacia atrás significa renovación…**

**Intento ver cada experiencia, cada acto errado, cada herida y dolor como un aprendizaje, algo que, al mirar hacia atrás, solo me hará recordar cuánto aprendí y lo fuerte que me hizo hasta llegar aquí. Por eso, mi querido amigo, no pienses que te estoy abandonando o cambiando por otro, pues no lo hago. Debe saber que jamás miraré tus páginas anteriores con lágrimas de tristeza en los ojos. Si las cálidas lágrimas vienen, lo harán en señal de recuerdo y alegría por todo lo que tuve que pasar y vencí. Esas mismas lágrimas serán los frutos del alivio por saber que pasar por ese sufrimiento ha valido la pena, cada segundo…por eso, guardaré con mucho cariño y ahínco todo lo que tus hermosas páginas cobijan, todo el periodo más difícil de mi vida. ¡Cuán injusta sería si me librara de ti, cuando fuiste tú quien presenció mis mayores lamentos y desahogos! Fuiste tú quien, aunque fueras un objeto inanimado, enjugaste mis lágrimas y me ayudaste tantas veces a aliviar el tremendo dolor en mi pecho y calmaste mi corazón que ardía en tristeza. ¡Jamás, querido diario, jamás haría eso! ¡Te guardaré por siempre! Piensa que el otro diario es solo otro amigo que compartirás conmigo…tú, llevando una parte triste, pero no menos importante de mi pasado. Él, poseyendo, a partir de ahora, mi futuro con Emma.**

**Sé que tus páginas amarillearán, como las hojas que amarillean en otoño, se resecan y caen de las ramas de los árboles como una llamada para que venga la nueva estación. Pero eso no es malo, todo lo contrario, ¡es maravilloso! Pues esas viejas hojas amarillentas y perdidas que son llevadas por el viento son el anuncio de renovación. Es preciso que ellas caigan y sean llevadas para que otras hojas renazcan verdes y brillantes en aquel mismo árbol, y para que, junto con ellas, nazcan las más bellas flores pintando de color toda la estación de esperanza:¡la primavera! Así, los colores traerán forma, vida y un nuevo brillo al mundo, en señal de nuevos y maravillosos tiempos que están por llegar. Y es eso lo que tú significas para mí: una etapa vencida, y el anuncio de nuevos tiempos.**

**No sería justo que me hubieras acompañado hasta aquí y no decirte lo feliz que me encuentro ahora, ¿verdad? Pues sí, querido amigo,…lo que más temía sucedió: ¡Caíste en las manos de Emma! Y eso fue la mejor cosa que pudo haber pasado, pues si no hubiera sucedido, quizás hoy no estaríamos como estamos…¿acaso sería el destino dándonos un empujoncito? ¿Serías tú mismo que eres mágico y no me lo has dicho, y volaste hacia sus manos? La segundo opción es una broma, por supuesto, pero es solo una forma de decir que si todos los dioses dieron ese empujón, ¡les seré eternamente grata por ello!**

**No preciso decir cómo hinchó mi corazón la declaración de amor de Emma, llenándolo de todos los sentimientos posibles…pensé que iba a morir en aquel momento. ¡Emma me amaba! Era el sueño de todos mis días y mis noches haciéndose realidad, en aquel momento, en aquel día inolvidable. Era correspondida por la mujer que tanto amé en secreto, por la que tanto sufrí en silencio. ¡Si existe felicidad mayor, preséntamela, porque aún no la he conocido ni disfrutado!**

**Descubrir y saborear cada parte del cuerpo de Emma fue una explosión de sensaciones únicas e indescriptibles, que no seré capaz de detallar…solo puedo decir que fue…único y totalmente fantástico e inexplicable. ¡Pura magia! Me sentí parte del universo, al igual que parte del alma de Emma. Emma no me entregó solo su cuerpo, también su alma…y yo le entregué la mía. Estamos casadas, entrelazadas y unidas para siempre, en un amor sublime y puro. Un amor que ya ha sido capaz de perdonar los errores de una y de otra, fueren cuales fueren estos…no estamos libres de cometer errores, eso lo sabemos, pero tengo plena certeza de que Emma y yo vamos a conseguir pasar por cada obstáculo y poner el perdón por encima de todo. Soy de ella, ella es mía…somos una de la otra de una forma que no implica obsesión, amarras, o prisión. Solo nos pertenecemos, como la Tierra pertenece al universo. ¡Emma y yo, juntas finalmente! ¡Como debería haber sido, desde hace mucho tiempo!**

**Muchas gracias, mi querido amigo, por todo. Me despido ahora de ti, en ese momento…llevas dentro de ti algo muy valioso para mí: mis aprendizajes y mis recuerdos. Guárdalos con amor. Ahora, comienzo un nuevo ciclo en nuestras vidas, con la plena convicción de que estarán rodeadas de felicidad. Qué venga nuestro futuro…**

**Diario de Regina- Página final**

Al cerrar el diario tras sus últimas palabras, en medio de una sonrisa, Regina sintió unos brazos cálidos rodeándole el tronco, por encima de la silla. Sonrió aún más. Miró hacia atrás y se deparó con su esposa que se acababa de despertar, mirándola con pasión. Enlazó los brazos fuertes con los suyos, las alianzas doradas en sus dedos brillando intensamente, como si percibiesen la felicidad de sus dueñas.

-Buen día, esposa…¿qué estás haciendo?- dijo la rubia

-Nada especial…- acarició la portada del diario y lo miró con ternura, para enseguida volver a mirar a Emma –Solo despidiéndose de un viejo amigo…- alzó el cuaderno para mostrárselo –Escribiendo un último capítulo antes de comenzar una nueva historia…

Emma sonrió de oreja a oreja con cariño. Se sentó en el regazo de la morena y agarró su rostro para clavar los orbes verdes en los castaños que tanto amaba.

-¡Una nueva historia que será hermosa! ¡Te lo prometo…tú y yo, Regina…para siempre!

-¡Tú y yo, Emma…para siempre!

Y aquel maravilloso momento fue sellado con una sonrisa emocionada para enseguida acercar las bocas en un beso profundamente enamorado e iluminado por el intenso y verdadero amor que una sentía por la otra…

**FIN**

**_“_ ** _Aunque hablara la lengua de los hombres_

_Aunque hablara la lengua de los ángeles_

_Sin amor…_

_Yo nada sería…”_

                                (Monte Castelo-Legiao Urbana)

 

 

 


End file.
